


I Love You Today, Tomorrow, and All the Lifetimes to Come

by Luella_Nutella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Love, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Romance, VariousXReader, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luella_Nutella/pseuds/Luella_Nutella
Summary: When the third eclipse comes to pass the chosen child will arrive. Her beauty will be beyond compare, her heart bigger than the kingdom she will rule. But beware for her beauty is as incomparable as the pain her heart will bear, for those she loves she will have to leave behind. She shall be the light of this world, her power will be used for those who cannot possibly be loved. When her light is no longer needed then she will become a frozen symbol of her time, for this is the price she will pay for her future.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Naruto is obviously following Japanese culture and everything I will be using Japanese, Chinese, and Korean for this story. I will include things from Chinese and Korean cultures.

**Chapter 1: Becoming the Megami Teishu**

"Alright Y/n get ready for my attack." said her older brother as he got into a fighting stance.

"Okay," said the young girl. She was panting with scratches all over her body.

"Here I go!" said her brother as he went to kick her Y/n raised her left arm to block the attack.

She blocked the attack and grabbed his leg then threw him towards the opposite side, the siblings have been practicing for hours without break.

"You need to be faster than that," suggested her brother[ Kuro](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/7f/18/c7/7f18c76450705421a248185d52ea87d7--anime-people-anime-guys.jpg).

"I'm tired, we've been practicing since five in the morning and right now it’s one now." complained five-year-old Y/n, but the brother didn't bother to respond to his younger sister and instead kicked her stomach sending her flying back and crashing into a tree.

Y/n got up and clutched her stomach in pain, it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time but nonetheless, it did hurt.

The siblings stood up and got in position for another attack their actions were halted by the voice of someone saying "Enough," it was the sibling's father,[ Emperor Saikyo](https://pm1.narvii.com/6355/9ad9eaf934a4fec68d936abbdeaae87d5f0f1330_hq.jpg), as he walked towards the two kids.

"Greetings to our Father," greet the sibling.

"Prince Kuro how is the training go?" asked Emperor Saikyo.

"Crown Princess Y/n's power and abilities have improved by 70% over the last five months." informed the eldest, Saikyo just nodded at the boy before turning to face Y/n.

"You are improving slower than we expected," he said, Y/n looked down at the floor in disappointment.

"But at the same time you're improving at a faster pace than Empress Seiko when she was your age." he complimented the girl causing her to look up with a smile.

"Thank you, father."

"Go inside your doctor will clean those wounds for you." Y/n ran into her palace and went looking for her personal doctor as her dad and brother began talking about ways to improve her abilities faster.

"Imperial Doctor [Ishida ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSMwhm_RkhN4BPHimNRElkNGN04LE2e4qFgqHFBUhhLdFGU2mxJ)are you in here?" she asked as she entered the doctor's office.

"I am here Crown Princess Y/n," replied her doctor who already had his medical kit open and bandages ready. “You have been working very hard to qualify to become the Teishu.” commented the doctor as he cleaned and healed the wounds.

“Yes, I am up against a lot of competition from my cousins. The other families don’t believe I’ll participate in this choosing since they think I’m too young to do any of this but just you wait. I’ll show them, I’ll show them all.” said Y/n as the man finished cleaning her wounds.

“There you go Crown Princess Y/n, you’re all done.”

In walked a group of young women with an older woman taking the lead. ”Crown Princess all the royal families have been summoned by Empress Seiko to see who is going to participate in the Reaping.” said the elder lady.

“Very well,” Y/n stood up and began walking towards the group, “Thank you, Imperial Doctor Ishida. Wish me luck in the Reaping.”

“Of course, I wish you the best of luck Crown Princess; nobody except you is fit for becoming Teishu aside from you.”

“Crown Princess this would be better to wear, you haven’t seen the empress in over four months.” said the eldest caretaker [Chima](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/b4/51/36b4517cf649e7cf9e3272c66ad760b8.jpg) Iwakura.

Y/n simply nodded, even though the empress was her mother the pair never saw each other it was a tradition that the Crown Princess and Empress rarely see each other.

Hairpins were inserted into the side of her hair, the [kimono](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/ea/7a/94ea7a68507cd0961c5bc8669a449f3e.jpg) was tightened, shoes put on, and finally, her [crown](https://www.trocadero.com/stores/thekura/items/1355508/catphoto.jpg) was put on top. “It’s time to go,” announced the guard standing outside of Y/n’s room.

“We’re done,” responded Chima, “Let’s go Crown Princess.”

“Yes,” said the princess. The princess and her ladies in waiting walked outside where a carriage was waiting for her.

From Y/n’s estate was towards the edge of the family estate territory so it would take a few minutes for her to arrive. Y/n would ride inside the carriage while her ladies in waiting would walk beside the carriage.

~Few Minutes Later~

“We’re here, Crown Princess,” announced Chima. The carriage door opened and Y/n got down before casting her eyes to the palace entrance and scanning the area along with the buildings.

“It’s time to go, Crown Princess,” advised Chima.

“The Crown Princess has arrived! Open the gate and roll out the red carpet.” shouted a guard from the top of the wall.

And so the gate opened and in front of Y/n was a red carpet, inside were guards lined up “Bow!” shouted the general and so all the guards got on one knee “We greet Crown Princess Y/n!”

“No need to stand on ceremony.”

“We thank your grace.” Y/n and her ladies in waiting continued to walk until they reached the second set of doors that led to the Imperial Court.

“Crown Princess Y/n!” announced the guard as Y/n walked into the door everyone immediately bowed ”Your Highness.” there were at least twenty families that Y/n could see that were there.

“No need to stand on ceremony.” repeated Y/n. The girl looked at the empty throne, “Where is Empress Seiko?” asked the girl.

“Empress Seiko said she was going to be a little late your highness. She instructed everyone to wait for her until she was done.” answered a eunuch.

The girl nodded in acknowledgment before turning her attention to the big family tree whose vines extended to the walls on both sides.

On there was the name of every Hateshinai royal family member to ever exist, Y/n could see a picture of everyone; one name and image that stood out for Y/n was the picture of a beautiful smiling older girl her name was [Hana](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1c/c1/ce/1cc1ce7a9f6a54911be6d208c3c65fe4.jpg) Hateshinai.... the former Crown Princess.

Hana was the Crown Princess before Y/n was born, but the girl was killed by Y/n’s insane grandmother who was desperately clinging to the title of Empress.

Y/n was always being compared to the former princess, everything that she did Hana had done it better and faster.

Y/n was always overshadowed by her older sister even though she's only five years old Y/n knew what everyone thought about her. Y/n was always told that she was the Crown Princess because of her older sisters death.

The Crown Princess grew to despise her deceased older sister. Y/n hates being compared to others and she hates others being compared to her or others.

It became Y/n's goal to become her own person, Y/n wants to become the empress and Teishu to show others that she's better than Hana.

“All hail [Empress Seiko](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/4e/34/644e3409d9be788a5179280a4f6fe0cc.jpg)!”

“Long may she reign.” responded everyone in the room

The Empress sat on her throne and signaled everyone to sit down and so they did. “You all know why you are here. Since we have to go to the Temple of Balance I will keep this meeting short. All those who believe they are worthy enough to become Teishu stand up now.”

Five girls stood up, Y/n recognized all five girls. They were Y/n's cousins, their parents supported the former empress and they were shocked (and displeased) to see Y/n's mother becoming Empress. The five girls were (all the girls have long white hair, purple iris with gold pupils):

Hisa Takashima (age 14)

Yuria Kirita (age 14)

Chikako Sawada (age 14)

Himeko Yoshiya (age 13)

Akemi Ohori (age 12)

The families were hoping to have their daughters chosen as the Teishu in hopes to challenge Empress Seiko and become Empress. Y/n knew their plans, the Crown Princess knows that they don’t care about the people but rather they cared for the title and money that came with becoming Empress.

Empress Seiko looked at the girls then at Y/n, her eyes saying “ _Please don’t stand up_.” Y/n knew that her family was against her participating in the Reaping.

At first, Y/n didn’t want to become the Teishu but then she heard that Hana had also chosen not to become Teishu upon hearing the news Y/n decided to become Teishu.

Y/n began training like crazy in order to be considered worthy of becoming Teishu. Her father became curious as to why she suddenly picked up the interest of becoming a shinobi but she told him that she wanted to be able to defend herself and to protect her people. After that answer, her father and brother agreed to help her with all the training.

The Crown Princess observed the room and noticed several of her aunts looking at her with weary eyes, they were hoping for her to remain seated, Y/n has other plans though. The white-haired girl stood up alongside the girls.

There was an audible gasp coming from some of her relatives. “.... Very well, the candidates have been chosen we will be going to the Temple of Balance tomorrow early in the morning. Everyone is dismissed,” said the Empress.

“Long may she reign.”

As everyone stood up to leave the empress stated: “Emperor Saikyo and Crown Princess Y/n, you’re staying behind. Guards make sure no one can eavesdrop on this conversation, those who are caught listening shall be pushed with fifty lashes.”

As other princesses walked past Y/n she could see several of them smirking or hiding their giggling behind their sleeves. “That’s what she gets for trying to be better than all of us. She wouldn’t be Crown Princess if it weren’t for Hana dying.”

“Yeah, everyone knows that the only reason she was born was that Empress Seiko needed a female heir.”

Y/n didn’t let these words phase her, they weren’t lying; everyone knew that even she did. Y/n noticed how everyone treated her, even her own brother and father treated her like she was less than Hana. It didn’t take a genius to know Y/n’s nickname ‘Backup Crown’.

When everyone left, Y/n was alone with her parents. “What do you wish to speak about Empress Seiko?” asked Y/n politely.

“I thought you weren’t going to enlist for the Teishu position.”

“Was that why you asked me and your brother to train you? I thought you wanted to learn to defend yourself, not to sign up for this-this cursed title,” said Seiko.

“There is no rule saying that the Crown Princess cannot enlist to become the Teishu,” replied Y/n.

“That’s not what I’m saying!” shouted Seiko, “I thought I specifically told your father not to get that idea inside your head.” Seiko turned towards her husband.

“She told me that she just wanted to learn how to defend herself and her people, never did she mention anything about becoming a Teishu; if she had then I would have never taught her anything.” Saikyo defended himself.

“Father told me multiple times that becoming the Teishu was nothing but a curse. Father never knew anything about my plans.”

“What are your plans? Because from my point of view, there’s nothing good so far,” exclaimed Seiko

“I’m going to become the Teishu, become Empress, and become a kunoichi.” explained Y/n calmly.

Seiko and Saikyo took a moment to register the words that just came out of their daughter's mouth.

“You cannot become all those things.”

“I can and I will,” said Y/n.

“Do you know what it means to be the Teishu? Did you not read a single one of the documents I assigned you to read!” the Empress was glaring at her daughter.

“I read every single one of those documents over and over. I know everything I need to know to become the Teishu, what abilities I need to learn. You all lied to me about the age restriction, there is no such thing! You can become a Teishu at whatever age the only thing you need is to be considered worthy by the gods.”

“If you read the documents you know very well what life you’re going to have! You know everything and yet you still desire to become a Teishu! Are you not thinking?!” shouted Seiko.

“I know well! I know what fate awaits me! I will become the Teishu!”

“I sent you those documents to deter those desires I was afraid you would have! I thought it would scare you away.”

“I’m not some two-year-old girl that needs protecting! I’m old enough to make my own decisions even if no one believes in me!”

“You’re five years old! I’m not doing this out of not believing you! I’m doing this because I am your mother!”

“You are not my mother!”

“Don’t talk to me that way!”

“A mother is supposed to love all her children equally! A mother helps you when you need it the most! You weren’t the one who rescued me when I was kidnapped! It wasn’t even my father or brother! It was the Honored Siblings of the Sand Village! You didn’t even find out I was missing until they brought me back!” shouted Y/n, her eyes spilling the tears she held onto for so long.

“I spent an entire week being tortured by one of my wretched grandmother's follower! I shouted your name over and over again! Hoping and praying that you would both burst through the door with the intent of rescuing me! I told myself night and day that I would be rescued by you! It wasn’t until the Honorable Siblings stumbled onto the hideout that I was rescued! I needed you and you abandoned me!”

“Our hands were full!”

“No, they weren’t! You were too busy trying to avenge Hana! You were all too busy to notice that the Crown Princess had gone missing!”

“Why can’t you be more like Hana! Hana was far more mature than you have ever been!”

“IF YOU WANT HER SO BAD WHY DON’T YOU PRAY TO THE GODS TO GIVE HER BACK TO YOU AND TAKE ME INSTEAD! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I’M JUST HER REPLACEMENT!” Y/n shouted those words that she had held inside of her for the past three years.

The empress didn’t respond, she was in shock and so was the emperor. “You’re not my parents. You’re the Empress Seiko and Emperor Saikyo, I am the Crown Princess Y/n. I want you to address me as the Crown Princess, we’re no long family.” with those words, Y/n left the Imperial Court and ran past everyone.

Her ladies in waiting shouted her name but she didn’t stop, she ran and ran until she was in her estate. As she burst through the door she didn’t answer to anyone and barricaded herself into her room.

The young girl threw herself onto the bed, she screamed into her pillow before harshly yanking the crown off her head and throwing it away from her. The same happened with her robes and hairpins, Y/n cried and cried the entire night.

~The Following Morning~

There was a knock on the door, “Crown Princess Y/n, it’s time to wake up. The Inquire should be commencing soon,” said Chima her voice nothing but a mere whisper.

“Come in,” answered Y/n quietly also a mere whisper.

“You wait out here, I’ll call you in when I need you.” said the elderly woman. Chima closed the door and walked over to a curled up Y/n, the older woman sat down on the bed. “Y/n are you okay?”

“...No I’m not okay.” cried the girl, Chima has always been more of a guardian towards Y/n than her actual family, she was the only one besides Imperial Doctor Y/n could confide in.

The princess proceeded to tell the woman what happened. Chima sat and listened to the entire story. “Maybe I should just give up and just follow Hana’s footsteps,” said Y/n.

“Y/n let me tell you this: The moment you were born I knew you were going to be different. I knew you were destined to become the Megami Teishu.” Y/n looked at the caretaker in disbelief.

“If you're going to become the Megami Teishu then your reason to become a Teishu shouldn’t be to try and surpass Hana. You should have your own reason and goals,”

“But what would be my goals be?” asked Y/n.

“Is there something that you don’t possess even though you’re the princess?”

This was the first time someone asked Y/n this. She could have anything in this world with a swift motion of her hands.

Anything she could ever desire, yet what was missing? Y/n closed her eyes and thought for a moment before the answer came to her. Everyone had this but her, no money in the world could give her this.

“I want to feel loved, wanted by others. I want a friendship that I’m willing to die for. I want to fall in love, I want to love someone so much that they’re all I can think about, someone I would gladly give up my title as Crown Empress. I want to belong somewhere and be treated as a friend rather than the Crown Princess. I want to form a friendship that I will remember forever. That’s what I want.”

“Then become the Megami Teishu for those reasons not to surpass Hana.”

“You’re right Chima.”

“Very well, let’s get you dressed.”

Chima helped Y/n get into a [white hanbok](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/f2/74/a4f27462d1524111033395f7478794ec.jpg), since she’s going to the temple Chima said that she should go with the bare minimum to show the Gods that she isn’t materialistic. Y/n was only wearing her clothes and that was it, there were no hairpins or makeup or accessories.

Even her hair was in a simple [hairstyle](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7a/94/8d/7a948d6b67beb9cfd8fc7425d92a85d9.jpg), one bun on each side that was it. Chima opened the door and there were the other ladies in waiting, “Is that all the Crown Princess is wearing?” asked one of them.

“Yes, now let's get going. We don’t have much time before the ceremony, let’s go.”

~At the entrance of the Temple of Balance~

When Y/n got there her five cousins were also arriving, in front of them was the [golden bridge](https://res.klook.com/images/fl_lossy.progressive,q_65/c_fill,w_1295,h_720,f_auto/w_80,x_15,y_15,g_south_west,l_klook_water/activities/ef031913-chiang-rai-4/ChiangRaiTheGoldenTriangle.jpg) they needed to walk through in order to get to the midway point temple then finally there were two temples one for each god, after choosing which temple you want to go through you will finally reach the final temple.

It was currently two in the morning, the girls would need a lot of time to complete the ceremony.

While Y/n wore a plain white hanbok, she could see through the dark and noticed her cousins were wearing beautiful colorful dresses with hairpins, makeup, and a lot of accessories each more beautiful than the last. “I see you’re not dressed to meet the gods.” commented the youngest of the five females, Akemi Ohori.

“I’m glad to see you all wearing every beautiful thing that you own,” replied Y/n.

“Empress Seiko and Emperor Saikyo.” announced one of the eunuchs that were accompanying the pair.

“Long may she reign. We greet the Empress and Emperor.” said everyone in unison.

“Are the Twin Priestesses here yet?” asked Seiko.

“We’re here your highness.” replied the redhead [twins](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0c/90/1e/0c901ee61b29b0c837f5ee266ef53e7a.jpg), these twins were the priestesses of the Dragon and Qilin gods. The gods used their bodies to communicate with the outside world, they were the only ones that were going to accompany the six girls into the temple. The Temples took so much space that a small island had to be created in order to maintain it all.

“It’s best we start making our way towards the temples. You will need a full day to answer all the gods' questions.” said the twins, Ulna.

“Commence the Inquire.” ordered the Empress, her eyes wondering towards Y/n’s figure but Y/n refused to make eye contact with her mother.

“From this moment on you are all equal, no one is more important than the other. Let’s go.” said the other twin Kira.

The six girls began walking over the bridge with the twins leading the way. “Who do you think will become the Teishu?” asked Hisa the oldest.

“If it’s not me it’s definitely Yuria, she’s the only one qualified.” snarled Akemi, Akemi really hates Y/n, she hates her so much that when the opportunity of making Y/n feel terrible came up Akemi was more than happy to make her feel terrible.

“What about you Y/n?” asked Hisa.

“I’m going to become the Teishu,” answered Y/n coldly. “Also, don’t pretend to like me, we all know you hate me more than Akemi herself.” Y/n walked faster till she was right alongside the Priestesses.

“I see you don’t get along with the others,” said Ulna.

“I don’t want them acting like they want, to be friends with me, we all know they want me dead.”

The girls began talking about Y/n. “Look at her acting like she’s the real crown princess.” snarled Akemi.

“I wonder when she’ll find out about her engagements.” wondered one of the girls.

“Hmph! She’s so lucky!” complained Chikako.

“They were engaged to Hana first!” stated Hisa.

Y/n gripped her hand which made her angry. “I will become the Teishu, if I don’t I’ll give up my title.”

“We are at the Midway Temple.”

The [Midway Temple](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/588/31839820124_b95e2cb38d_b.jpg) was a beautiful white with hands sticking from the ground. The Midway Temple represents the soul walking through the ‘pain’ of living through their whole lives. As the girls walked towards the Midway Temple, the hands began clawing at them. Even though Y/n didn’t scream like the other girls she still let a small shriek from her mouth.

“Why are these hands moving?!” questioned Himeko.

“They’re the hands of all those who have sinned against the royal family, some are even family members of the royal family,” explained Kira.

“So the cursed Empress Makaira is within those hands?” asked Y/n, her cousins flinched slightly at the mention of the name.

“No, she’s in a worse place,” said Kira.

“She’s imprisoned with the gods.”

The group continued to walk until they were through the Midway Temple, the pre-teens were observing the decorations and paintings that decorated the walls. “Are these people were once Teishu’s right?” asked Chikako.

“Yes, some periods of the world required more than one Teishu.”

“So there’s a possibility that there will be more than one Teishu to be chosen in this Reaping?”

“No, the times when more than one Teishu was needed was when there were war times. One Teishu ended up dying and so there was a need to choose a new one,” explained Ulna.

“But they never died at the hands of another shinobi, did they?” asked Y/n.

“Correct, they died by sacrificing themselves for the people they love. They have all died for love.”

One thing that everyone noticed was that they were all wearing masks. “Why are they wearing masks?” asked Akemi.

“The Teishu is the reincarnation of the first Teishu. No one knows what the first Teishu looks like.” explained Y/n.

“That is correct when a Teishu dies so does the Priestess that helped them become the Teishu. But there will come a day when there will only be the need for one Teishu, for the rest of time. That’s the Megami Teishu.”

“That’s what you’re aiming for isn’t it, Y/n?” asked Yuria. Y/n nodded.

“Does that mean when the Teishu is chosen then the paintings will unmask themselves?”

“Yes, the chosen one will remember this entire process while those who weren’t chosen will forget everything, they will not remember any of this. All they will remember is that they tried to become Teishu but that they failed, nothing more, more things less,” explained Kira.

“We have just passed the Midway Temple, it is currently 7 in the morning,” stated Ulna.

“Seven?! It feels like we’ve been walking for a few minutes not hours.”

“Time passes differently, as soon as we passed the Golden Bridge time began to pass or the outside world,” explained Kira.

Finally, they were standing in front of the two temples. The [Temple](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/ab/a1/caaba13c322236179f1a218707a9736e.gif) of Hageshi the Dragon God of Death and the [Temple](https://www.hindufaqs.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/akshardham.jpg) of Odayaka the Qilin God of Life. “Choose a path, any path,” said Ulna, the girls stared at the paths that laid ahead.

“I’ll go to the Temple of Life,” stated Yuria, the rest of the girls followed while Y/n stood and stared at the temples, contemplating on which to choose.

“Are you coming?” asked Hisa

“No, I’m going to the Temple of Death.” the girls looked at Y/n before shrugging and walking towards their temple. One of the Priestesses followed Y/n while the other follower the other.

“Why did you choose this temple?” asked Kira.

“I don’t fer death, most people cling to life, death is something most people deny,” explained Y/n.

“So you don’t fear death?”

“Dying is sometimes the only way out to escape the pain when you come so close to dying you can’t help but consider death a friend rather than a foe. Death is far more calming hen life.”

Kira didn’t respond and simply walked with Y/n. When Y/n entered the temple she noticed how beautiful it was. The temple was black and white, from the ceiling to the floor. Y/n was enchanted by the temple’s beauty. As the duo approached the middle of the temple Y/n was stopped by a wall and a deep voice echoing a riddle.

“Alive as you but without breath, as cold in life as in death; Never a thirst though I always drink, dressed a mail but never a clink. What am I?”

Y/n turned to ask Kira what to do but the priestess was gone. “I‘m guessing I have to solve the riddle,” muttered Y/n. the girl thought for a moment

“... never a thirst though I always drink?” so many possibles answered swirled in her head some more likely than others. Finally, the answer came to her, “Fish, the answer is fish.”

The girl saw the wall crumble and disappear, Y/n walked through the temple carefully. Soon enough the wall appeared along with the same voice.

“It brings back the lost as though never gone, shines laughter and tears with light long since shone; a moment to make, a lifetime to shed; valued then but lost when you’re dead. What is it?”

“Memories, memories bring tears and laughter to the people they belong to. Memories are made in a moment, they’re made throughout your entire life. When you die, those memories disappear.” explained the girl.

Once again the walls crumbled down and allowed her to pass when she had exited the temple she looked to her right and saw that only one of the girls had come back. As their paths came together as one Y/n noticed that it was only Yuria that had come out.

“I see you made it through,” said the older girl.

“Where are the other girls?”

“They weren’t able to pass the second riddle so they were considered unworthy.” explained the girl.

"So it’s just the two of us.” Y/n began walking with Yuria in silence.

Finally, the major [temple](https://cdn.cnn.com/cnnnext/dam/assets/160330153344-09-japan-temples.jpg) came into view, compared to the other temples before this was rather plain and small. As the two girls approached the doors, the doors slowly opened up with a creaking noise.

Y/n looked at Yuria and Yuria looked at her. Both of them were confused, “I’m guessing we just walk into the temple.” suggested Y/n.

Yuria nodded and the duo began making their way, the temple was illuminated by torches. In the front of the girls where two statues, one of the Dragon God and the Qilin God.

Suddenly the twin priestesses appeared, Ulna appeared in front of the qilin god statue and Kira stood in front of the dragon god statue.

“ **You believe you are worthy enough to become Teishu**.” two different voices came out from the women's bodies. The two voices spoke at the same time, the voices were deep. One sounded gentle and peaceful while the other sounded rough and troubled.

The voice sent a shiver down Y/n and Yuria’s spines, “ **You believe you are worthy enough to become Teishu**.” spoke the voices again.

“Yes,” answered Y/n firmly with Yuria nodding beside her.

“ **Why do you want to become Teishu**?” asked the voices.

The girls looked unsure at each other, this wasn’t something they didn’t know they would have to do.

“I want to become Teishu so that I can become the empress,” answered Yuria, this answer didn’t shock Y/n. It was a known fact that Yuria’s family wanted to overthrow Empress Saikyo but they lacked the power to.

“I…” Y/n hesitated. “ I want a life that money can not buy. I want to be willing to find people who I m willing to put my life down for.”

The dragon statue had a red [gemstone](https://cdn.leibish.com/media/gemstones/thumb_1280/gemstone-172548-ruby-pear-red-cf763.jpg) carved into its chest while the qilin statue had a blue [gemstone](http://www.lucysmilesaway.com/wp-content/uploads/neon-blue-cornflower-sapphire-finding-sapphires-with-this-sapphire-blue-color.jpg). Between the two statues was a large [scale](https://a.1stdibscdn.com/archivesE/upload/8899/79/8899_1278603294_1.jpg), Kira took a red [dagger](https://mcswhispers.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/vin__s_glass_dagger_by_laurorag12-d4x074d.jpg) from in front of the dragon statue. Ulna took a blue dagger from in front of the qilin statue. The priestesses took the daggers and cut their palm before pressing the bloodied hand onto the statue.

As the blood came in contact with the statues, the statues began to have weird markings all around them and the two priestesses.

“ **Air above me, water around me, earth below me, and fire within me. I am all that is evil and all that is good, I am the balance between good and evil. I am as solid and supporting as earth, surrounding all living beings like air, a destructive force that only when tamed can it provide warmth** ," chanted the priestesses, their voices were mixing with the deeper voices.

**“I am the balance of this world. I am the protector of my people, I am the impenetrable shield. I am the destructive spear**.”

Y/n and Yuria looked at each other confused and slightly scared about what was going to happen next. Ulna stepped forward and spoke in a quiet yet assertive voice: “Step in front of the scale,”

The girls did what they were told, the two waited for the rest of the instructions. “Now the scale will judge the worthiness of your heart,” explained Kira.

“I will reach my hand into your chests and extract your heart but placing it on the scale,” stated Ulna. “Yuria, you’re older. Step forward, you’ll go first.”

The older girl stepped up nervously, Ulna raised her left hand and struck Yuria’s chest. Yuria looked shocked but not in pain. The priestess extracted her hand out of the chest and pulled out a beating heart.

Y/n could only watch shocked, the red-head walked towards the scale and placed it on one side with one of the scales as the two gems placed themselves on the other side. The two girls held their breaths as the scale began to sway before tilting towards Yuria’s heart.

“What does that mean?” asked Yuria.

“It means you are unworthy of becoming to Teishu. Your goals and values are not the same nor will they ever be.” said Kira

“The gods have seen your fate and decided that if you were to wield these powers you would be consumed by greed.” added Ulna.

“Now it is your turn.” Ulna looked at Y/n while Kira retrieved Yuria’s heart and placed it back into the older girls chest.

“Simply because Yuria wasn't chosen does not guarantee that you will be chosen too.” warned Ulna.

“I understand.” said y/n as she took a deep breath.

Ulna reached into Y/n’s chest and pulled out her heart.

Y/n felt strange as she watched her heart beat out of her body. The red haired priestess gently placed the heart on the scale.

The four females waited in silence for the response, the only sound that could be heard was that of the beating heart. The scale tipped from one side to another before saying evenly balanced.

“It is settled, Crown Princess Y/n is worthy of being.” Ulna aside and told Y/n to get her heart from the scale.

Y/n looked at Yuria who had a mixed expression on her face, before taking her heart in hand and guiding it into her chest. The heart entered her body but suddenly a bright light came from Y/n body.

“What’s going on?” shouted Yuria as she and the priestesses backed away. As soon as the light appeared it disappeared.

“What is this?” a [gem ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6159ddf33f4193e8cf02447e817c224d/tumblr_nwmxmfwZyO1tlhrlfo2_640.jpg)was engraved in the middle of her breast, it looked like a teardrop.

“That is the symbol that you are the Teishu, the Megami Teishu.” said Ulna.

“What?” said Yuria.

“Follow us, this is the time where we will see the previous Teishu.”

Yuria and Y/n followed without saying anything, the four made their way back to the Midway Temple. Nothing within thee temple changed except the portraits of te previous Teishu, “They look like you.” said Yuria.

“Yeah…” said Y/n in a whisper. All the previous females looked similarly to her, some had her eyes others her nose, just subtle things to make them look similar.

“These are all the previous Teishu before you, but here are our two founders and most powerful women in history. Qilin Goddess Una and Dragon Goddess Kida looked identical to each other but there has never been another replica like them until know, until you Crown Princess Y/n.”

Y/n and Yuria couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“Don’t believe us, look for yourself.”

The two priestesses unveiled two covered photos, the two women there looked exactly like Y/n.

“I don’t believe it,” muttered Y/n.

“There is a prophecy that has been told to every priestess. This prophecy comes from Empress Kida herself, the prophecy states:

_When the third eclipse comes to pass the chosen child will arrive. Her beauty will be beyond compare, her heart bigger than the kingdom she will rule. But beware for her beauty is as incomparable as the pain her heart will bear, for those she loves she will have to leave behind. She shall be the light of this world, her power will be used for those who cannot be loved. When her light is no longer needed then she will become a statue frozen in time, for this is the price she will pay for her future.”_ Explained Ulna.

“And we believe that child is you, Crown Princess,” said Kira.

Y/n nodded still in shock over every little bit of information. “We better head back, you have been in here for three days,” suggested Ulna.

It didn’t take long until all for were out, it didn’t hit the two princesses that they were hungry until they came out both of their stomachs started growling.

“Crown Princess Y/n has been chosen to be the Megami Teishu. Congratulations, this ceremony is over” announced the twin siblings before heading back to their temple where they lived.

“Crown Princess Y/n, you must be exhausted from your journey, come we have prepared a small feast for you at the Flower Estate. Please follow us,” said Chima, who stood in front of a carriage.

“Yes please,” said Y/n before turning towards Yuria who was getting looks from her family especially her mother (Y/n’s aunt). “Princess Yuria, would you give me the honor of dining with me to discuss the wonderful things we learned in there?”

Yuria looked surprised at the invitation but smiled “Of course, the honor would be all mine Crown Princess Y/n.”

Y/n smiled happily “Very well, let’s clean ourselves up first then we shall dine. I will send one of my carriages to fetch you after you are done.”

Y/n stepped into the carriage with Chima shutting the door behind her. Y/n smiled as her right hand touched the gem in her chest, finally, she had done something that Hana had never accomplished. Y/n was the Megami Teishu, finally, Y/n was different.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships and Engagements

Y/n had gotten [dressed](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9a/d3/3b/9ad33b41a6012ca5478da5bcdedfeae5.jpg) and was waiting for Yuria’s arrival. “Princess Yuria has arrived,” announced Chima.

“Princess Yuria I’m glad to see you’ve made it,” said Y/n as she stood up to greet her cousin.

“Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n.” bowed the older girl.

“Please don’t stand on ceremony,” Y/n gestured for her cousin to sit down. “Come eat, you must be starving. Chima and the kitchen staff are to thank for this wonderful food.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

“No need for formalities while we are in my estate. I was hoping to build a friendship with you.”

“Really?” said Yuria shocked.

“Of course, going to through such experiences together is sure to bond people.”  
Yuria smiled brightly “I’m so happy to hear that, I would be honored to be friends with you.”

“That’s great now let’s eat up, we don’t want the food to go cold.”

The two girls ate and laughed together, Y/n never imagined getting along with any of her cousins but it seems that she and Yuria have a lot in common.

“Something that I have been wanting to try is making my own makeup,” said Yuria as she took a bit of her bacon.

“Well what’s stopping you?” asked Y/n as she took a sip of her tea.

Yuria sighed “My mother says that only peasants do the work.”

Y/n frowned “That’s ridicules, without the hard-working people we would not have all these luxuries that we afford. Finish eating and then I will show you something that you’d be surprised to find.”

Yuria looked at her confused before hurrying up and scarfing down her breakfast. “My, aren’t you eager?” joked Y/n.

Yuria laughed before drinking her tea. “Well I’m ready when you are,” said the older girl.

“Very well, follow me. Chima we’re done eating.” Y/n informed her head maid.

“Yes your highness, come girls time to clean up.”

“We will be at our workshop, would you please find clothes for Princess Yuria to wear. We might be getting dirty and it would be a shame if her beautiful attire got dirty.,” with that Y/n was taken to another room while another maid guided her older cousin towards a different room.

It didn’t take long until they were in very plain clothes.

“You have a very lovely estate,”

“Thank you, but it can get lonely.”

“Does Prince Kuro not come to visit you?”

“He does but it’s only for training. After that he leaves, he has other things to do. Maybe after today you can come and visit me.”

“I would love to.”

Yuria couldn’t believe the beauty of the gardens, flowers were absolutely everywhere all were so beautiful and bright. “Wow so beautiful,” she muttered.

“I’m glad you like them, as much as it is frowned upon I really enjoy gardening as well as other hands-on things.”

Soon a small [house](https://res.cloudinary.com/sagacity/image/upload/c_crop,w_1014,x_0,y_0/c_fit,h_640,w_960/1_bes2ng) came into view. “What is that?” asked Yuria.

“It is my workshop that I use to garden, follow me. I’ll show you how to make your own makeup.”

Y/n made her way towards her small workshop area that was surrounded by different types of flowers, Y/n walked into the house and straight to a table and picked up a tool to help her cut the honeycomb that was growing in the box she made for the bees.

"Princess Y/n what are you going to do with the honeycomb?" asked older cousin.

"Boiling it." Y/n dipped the honeycomb into a small pot of boiling water before turning her attention somewhere else.

Y/n picked up all the instruments she needed, she took out an empty medium sized jar Y/n took a handful of Roselle and dumped it in the jar.

"You will need a jar like this, and you will put a handful of Roselle Rose Tea and Zi Cao." explained the princess, she reached over and grabbed a bottle containing olive oil.

"Pour olive oil into the jar, almost filling it up. After that, put a lid on it and store it away for 10 days or more."

"So would you like me to come back another day?" asked Yuria.

"No that won’t be necessary I made this eleven years ago." as she took a different jar out.

"Now that the honeycomb has melted you will strain it through a cotton cloth over a bowl. You will wait for it to become solid, it might take a while but like I said before I already made some before. Here," Y/n handed her cousin a[ basket](http://regalosdebodaweb.com/imagenes/cestas-para-bodas.jpg).

"Please pluck a petal from multiple roses, please don't take more than one petal from a rose."

"Very well, I will be right back." Y/n just nodded and went back to work, she took a lemon and cut it in half.

"Here you go, Princess." Yuria placed the basket of roses in front of the girl.

"Thank you." Y/n took a handful of the petals and put them into a grinding bowl (is that what they're called?) she also squeezed some lemon juice on it before grinding it all and adding more petals until every single petal was ground.

Y/n took the ground petals and strained them as she had done with the honeycomb, but this time she squeezed the red liquid out onto a bowl and over a small fire she had created as she waited for the red liquid to boil she proceeded to cut wood pulp paper into small strips.

After finishing making the strips Y/n took the pot off of the small fire and dipped a small brush she had and brushed it across her white skin "See it's a really pretty color." Y/n showed Yuria who had been quietly observing her.

"Now I'll just dip the strips in and wait for them to soak up the color before laying them out. After the dry, I paint over them 3 to 5 more times." Y/n explained as she did the process after she was done she went over to pick up the beeswax and the medium sized jar she had made earlier.

The girl put both of the ingredients into a small bowl that was floating in a pot full of boiling water. "Now I'm just going to use rose powder combined with corn flour and pearl powder grind them up together before dumping the melted beeswax but make sure you don't use all your beeswax you'll need it later."

The girl began grinding the dry ingredients with the wet ingredients. "There is a lot of grinding involved," commented Yuria, Y/n just laughed.

"Yes there is but the end results are great." Y/n took the leftover beeswax and placed it into a different small bowl before pouring olive oil over it.

The young girl took the coffee powder, indigo powder, charcoal powder before grinding it all together and poured the melted that she had put in the boiling water to melt and combine with the olive oil. Y/n took the now finished product and poured it into a small container.

"What does all of this make?" asked Yuria.

"The wood pulp paper strips are lipstick papers, the thing that used charcoal is a brow powder and the first thing that I made is blush." Y/n began applying the makeup onto her cousin "You look even more beautiful than you did before.”

“Really your highness?” asked Yuria.

“Yes, look,” Y/n lifted up a mirror for her cousin to see.

“Now you can get the attention of Head Guard Naruiyuki Hori’s son, Katsumi.”

Yuria looked at Y/n with her face bright red, the cousin didn’t need to blush to make her cheeks red. “I do not know what your royal highness is talking about,” said Yuria.

“It’s quite obvious to everyone but him, do not worry I will make sure he takes notice your beauty and ignores Hisa.”

“Hisa?”

“Yes, rumor has it that she too has feelings for him.”

“Really?” Yuria looked down at the ground, “Hisa is one of the most beautiful girls in the palace aside from yourself.”

“Trust me, [Katsumi](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/39/3b/4e393bbc1925ad5381cc7cc4e0d898a3.jpg) will take a liking to you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so, I think it’s best if you start going back to your estate.” the girls had spent an hour together but in that hour it became night.

“You are right, I can already hear my mother’s scolding for spending time with you.”

“I know she hates me but there is nothing she can do,” said Y/n. “Let’s head back inside, here.” Y/n had been wrapping up the newly made makeup for her cousin.

“You are giving me the makeup?”

“Yes, think of it as a present for being my cousin.”

Yuria took it and was about to hug Y/n when she remembered their different statuses so she stopped and instead bowed before heading back inside.

~~~

A week has passed since the Reaping and befriending her cousin, Y/n was summoned by her mother and the council to discuss some matters that had been put off until then. Unfortunately, everyone else was there so Y/n knew it wasn’t going to be something she was going to like.

“Crown Princess Y/n!” announced the doorman as Y/n walked into the hall.

“Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n.” bowed the councilmen.

“No need to stand on ceremony.” Y/n was escorted to her seat as they waited for the Empress.

“Empress Seiko.”

Everyone stood up to greet the ruler “Long may she reign.”

Empress Seiko sat on her throne and raised her hand “Let’s get this meeting over with.”

Everyone took a seat and the meeting began.

“We are here to discuss the arrangements for Crown Princess Y/n, both councils have been asked to find suitable spouses for the crown princess. Two months have passed since the search has begun, now they shall reveal their choices.” explained the head of both councils, Kageyama Eruno.

“Very well, Hageshi council it is your turn to speak.”

Engagement? Arrangement? As in future fiances?! Y/n kept a straight face on the outside but on the inside, she was screaming. She thought she was going to choose her own partners like her brother, she didn’t know they were going to be chosen for her!

“As the council of the great God Hageshi, we chose Shisui Uchiha.”

“What makes Shishu Uchiha qualified as a representative of the great god Hageshi?” asked Empress Seiko.

“Shisui Uchiha is feared throughout the nations as a fears shinobi, his power is unmatched by others. He is never arrogant about his own talent or accomplishments, yet was not above telling others when they made mistakes. At the same time, he is open-minded, never stubbornly believing in one ideal solely and strove to see that unique nature of the current situation before him.

Shisui is also a deeply compassionate man, even to enemies. He has also shown to be very perceptive and intuitive even from a young age, able to see through the emotional nature of others and likewise able to notice the smallest details around him he was equally devoted to the well-being of his village.

“What about his personal life? What do you know about that?” asked Empress Seiko.

“Graduating from the Academy during the Third Shinobi World War, Shisui was placed on a genin team alongside his best friend.

Immediately after the war ended a year later, Shisui witnessed his friend die on a mission, consequently awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan as he felt responsible. Shisui began drawing attention as a genin, garnering the name "Shisui of the Body Flicker" for his usage of the Body Flicker Technique.

Two years later, living with his parents as a jōnin and breadwinner for the family of three, Shisui's bedridden father stopped recognizing him, due to his decline of health from falling ill as a result of him losing his leg in the last world war. Acknowledging that everybody dies someday, Shisui is prepared for his passing.”

Empress Seiko nodded in acknowledgment at the information before facing the Odayaka council. “Odayaka council it is now your turn.”

The Odayaka council representative stood up “As the council of the great God Odayaka we chose Itachi Uchiha.”

“Another Uchiha, that clan must have very powerful shinobi.” praised the Empress. “Very well, what do you have on him?”

“A prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan Itachi was the first child born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. His early childhood was marked with violence: when he was four years old, the Third Shinobi World War waged and he witnessed first-hand many of the war's casualties.

At age six, Itachi enrolled into the Academy, where he consistently scored the highest in each subject and quickly learned any skill taught to him, resulting in him being praised as the best of his generation.

After four months, his teachers unanimously agreed let him take the graduation exam early due to Itachi being more than advanced enough for genin-level, which he passed later that month.

From a young age, Itachi was calm and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. As a seven-year-old, his reasoning was on par with a Hokage. He lives at a distance, observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them.

Although this approach prevents him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. He thinks about shinobi and origins of the village and its future. For this reason, he never became arrogant about his own abilities or accomplishments; to which, most views or statements he made were usually well-based, seeing the situation for what it was.

Itachi’s dream is to become Hokage, though he keeps this hidden from others. Itachi is also one of the few villagers to hold no grudge against Naruto Uzumaki, believing Naruto to be the greatest victim of the Nine-Tails attack and showed him kindness whenever they met by chance.”

“Is this all your information?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Very well, listening to what I have as well as looking through their files, I believe they are worthy. We will send their respective families a notice about the order,”

Y/n and Yuria had been making eye contact this entire time, “Chima,” whispered Y/n to the servant who stood beside her.

“Yes your grace,”

“Invite Princess Yuria to the manor, we need to talk about all this.”

“Right away your highness.”

“Now that we have decided, add meeting dates to the notices. Also, arrange a press conference with the media, let the world know about the engagements.”

Y/n knew why the empress wanted everyone to know, that way it would scare away anyone who thought about getting involved with the boys. This also showed her authority as empress, the families were never asked to consider the engagement but rather it was always an order.

“This meeting is adjourned, everyone can go back to their day,” ordered Empress Seiko.

Everyone once again stood up, (Y/n and the other royals were sitting while the servants stood up) and bowed: “Long may she reign.”

Y/n stood back up and gestured for Yuria to come to her. “Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n.”

“No need to stand on ceremony.” Yuria stood straight up and started walking alongside Y/n.

“Are you coming with me to my manor?” asked Y/n.

“Only if you want me to.”

“Of course, we need to talk about all of this.”

“I am guessing this is what the whole castle was talking about,” said Yuria.

“Most likely. Let’s share a carriage to the manor.” the girls got into the carriage and were being taken to the flower manor.

“I wonder what the Uchiha’s look like,” wondered Y/n.

“I heard they are descendants of Madara Uchiha.”

“Madara Uchiha as in the man who loved the empress?”

“Yes, that Madara. If they are anything like him appearance wise then they are very good looking.”

Y/n blushed at the idea of two good looking males with her. “Can you imagine what your children would look like? What if they are the romantic type?” Yuria wondered as she squealed.

This was one of the few times the girls were able to act like normal girls. Y/n began squealing alongside her cousin; ever since befriending Yuria, Y/n had been sucked into the life of a love story fanatic.

When the girls got to the manor they chose to spend the rest of the day together, they were doing their studying in the flower manor.

Y/n and Yuria were currently painting together as they discussed the most romantic storyline they had read so far.

“Not possible, I think that Ryu and Kikiyo have the best love story.”

“Crown Princess Y/n, here are the dates of when you are going to get together with the Uchiha boys.” Chima handed the crown princess the papers.

“Can you make a copy for Princess Yuria.”

“Yes Crown Princess Y/n,” the older lady took the paper to receive another copy.

“When is your first meeting?” asked Yuria.

“Well, I believe they were sent the same schedule so it will be in two days.”

“Oh no, I will be in the Sand Village during that time.”

“Really? That’s unfortunate, I wanted you to be present during the first meeting.”

“But I will pray to the gods that the meetings go wonderful,” said Yuria, trying to reassure the younger cousin.

“Here is the copy you requested,” Chima came back into the room with the copy.

“I will check to see if I will be able to be with you during the other meetings.”

“Yes please.”

Yuria’s face fell slightly. “What is it Yuria?”

“I’m going to be absent in every single meeting.”

“What?” Y/n looked down at her paper and saw that Yuria was right, these were the days that all the princesses would be learning about other villages while Y/n was alone since she wasn’t allowed to leave the palace.

“This must be a mistake.” Yuria looked at the rest of the meetings for the next several years.

“There is no mistaking it, Empress Seiko is the one who made this schedule.”

“Why would she make it this way?”

“So our aunts won’t have a chance to interfere and seduce the Uchihas.”

“Why would they do something that dangerous?”

“Why wouldn’t they? To seduce the future emperors, the people who will be the closest to me, the people who will be closer to the throne.”

“Would our aunts really do something like that?”

“Yuria you are living in the palace. You are part of the royal family, the throne is made for deception and betrayal.”

Yuria looked like she finally understood what her younger cousin meant. “You are right, I better get going.” Yuria bowed and started walking away from her cousin.

“Chima, please take Princess Yuria back to her estate,” ordered Y/n.

“Right away, Crown Princess.” Chima escorted Yuria to her carriage.

As Chima left she instructed several other maids to start preparing Y/n’s bath. Y/n went to her bathroom and started undressing while thinking about the Uchiha boys. What were they going to be like? Were they going to be older or younger than her? Well, if they were arranged to Hana before then that means they are probably around her age.

Y/n laid on her bed as it was her scheduled sleeping time. The girl was nervous, to say the least, but she had to focus, she had one day to master a new song on her erhu, she needed to impress the boys.


	3. Chapter 3: The Uchiha Boys

The day had finally arrived, Y/n was going to meet her future husbands. Currently, Y/n was at the gate where Yuria and the other princesses were going to Land of Lightning.

"You are meeting them today, Crown princess, are you excited?" asked Yuria.

"More nervous rather than excited, I heard that they had met with Hana before when they were all younger. Will they compare me with Hana."

"Do not be nervous, those are just rumors. Besides they will have to get to know you in order to know who you are as a person, I do not believe that they will compare you and the deceased princess." Yuria tried to reassure her.

"You are right, I have to give myself a chance." Y/n nodded and looked out beyond the gate. The path had yet to be formed but Y/n couldn't see anything other than water for miles on end.

Yuria followed her cousin's eyes and saw what she was looking at, the outside. "I cannot help but feel bad for being able to leave but leaving you behind."

"It is an old rule that has always been followed by the Crown princesses before. There is not much I can do about it, hopefully, one day I will be able to see the outside."

"Ready for departure!" instructed one of the leading chaperones.

"I believe that is my cue to leave. I will see you in a week, Princess Yuria," said Y/n, she stood back and waved at her cousin while her carriage drove away.

Y/n was escorted back to her estate to prepare for the boys visit, the Uchihas were going to spend the entire day with Y/n so that they could get to know each other first.

"You are ready, Crown Princess Y/n." Chima finished adjusting the girl's earrings.

"Thank you, Chima."

Chima nodded and poured tea into the princess's empty teacup. The Uchiha family would be guided back to her entrance before the parents went to talk to Empress Seiko.

Y/n had just finished studying law as well as mathematics. Y/n sat down on her [chair](https://chair) and had one of the maids-in-waiting set the erhu in front of her in order for her to practice.

"Here is the music sheet that you were tasked with memorizing." Chima showed the princess the music sheet before turning it around so that only the blank side was showing. Y/n had spent all yesterday learning and memorizing this song as well as a dance.

Learning the dance was easy in her opinion but the song was the hard part since she wasn't going to be able to look at the music sheet. "Thank you. Inform me when they are here." Y/n ordered before starting to play her song, Butterfly Lovers.

"Crown Princess Y/n, the Uchiha family is here," said Chima.

"Bring them in," said Y/n as she stopped playing, the girl could feel her heart racing. There were the boys she was engaged to, these boys were going to be wed to her.

"Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n." bowed the family.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha. I am the head of the Uchiha Clan as well as the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fugaku."

"This is my wife Mikoto Uchiha. This is my youngest son [Sasuke ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disneythehunchbackofnotredame/images/5/50/Young-sasuke-uchiha.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171128220358)and finally, this is my eldest son, Itachi."

"Greetings your highness, I am Shisui Uchiha." the older boy was alone but Y/n knew why he had no family; Y/n smiled warmly at Shisui.

The older Uchiha's bowed while little Sasuke stared at Y/n curiously with a slight blush on his face. Sasuke had never seen a girl as pretty as her before. Mikoto slightly elbowed Sasuke and made him bow too. "Greetings."

"Crown Princess, Empress Seiko has summoned Fugaku and Mikoto to a meeting," said Chima.

"Right, please take them there. The palace is an enormous place, they will get lost." instructed.

"As you wish your highness,"

"Mom can I stay with Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

Mikoto looked unsure before looking at Y/n, "Well you're going to have to ask Crown Princess Y/n."

Sasuke looked at Y/n before hiding behind his mom since he thought Y/n was really pretty. "He can stay, the meeting is going to be rather boring for someone younger."

"Very well if it's okay with you, Crown Princess. Say thank you to the Crown Princess, Sasuke," said Mikoto gently.

Sasuke looked at Y/n and began blushing even harder than before as he let out a small "Thank you." Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and smiled, they knew what was wrong with the younger boy. But they couldn't blame him, even they had to admit that she was the prettiest girl they had ever see.

When Y/n took a closer look at the boys, after the adults left, she noticed that they were all wearing traditional clothes. Shisui was wearing [red](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/ea/7c/31ea7c56e71244b5bef3cee3159ad48b.jpg) representing Hageshi; Itachi was wearing [blue](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/20/23/482023158863cf71a54f896e7b057024.jpg) representing Odayaka. Sasuke was wearing something more [simple ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/db/13/0f/db130fcb93f65bb1f9b6ff9964038839.jpg)compared to the older boys.

Y/n gestured them to sit since the maids had set the table for them, "Please sit, we can get to know each other."

The boys did what they were told. "So, how old are you?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi elbowed him gently before bowing "Please forgive my brother, the kids have yet to learn about the royal family as well as the manners needed when meeting the great family."

"It is fine. No harm was done. I am- actually, why don't you guess how old I am."

"Three!"

Y/n didn't blame them for thinking that, she had always been on the shorter side when it came to height. "I am four years old, almost five in half a year."

"You're the same age as me!"

"Really? I have never met someone my age! All the princesses are twelve through fourteen."

Sasuke and Y/n kept talking and talking until Y/n remembered that the other boys were there. "*Awkward cough* I am sorry, I did not mean to exclude you."

"It is alright, I am glad to get along with my younger brother."

Sasuke looked at the backyard and pointed at one of the small ponds Y/n has, "You can go see them if you want."

The younger Uchiha boy ran towards the pond, Y/n looked at Sasuke smiling happily. "You should be happy that you were chosen to be my fiance and not Sasuke." said Y/n abruptly.

"Pardon?" asked Itachi confused.

"The palace is a horrible place. It's a war within the family, I cannot trust others; I cannot even trust my own parents and siblings." said Y/n "The palace would destroy Sasuke and I don't want him to get hurt. I can see you truly love him, I envy that."

Shisui's reached over to hers and he gently took it in his own. "If you can't trust anyone here, then you can trust us." said the male.

**_Bu-dump Bu-dump Bu-dump_**

Y/n could feel her heart racing at his words, her face was visibly red due to her white skin. Shisui also felt his face turn red, he knew that she was younger than him. Shisui knew that he was eight years and Itachi knew that he was five years older than her.

The older Uchiha boys and Y/n kept talking while Sasuke kept playing with the koi fish. As the trio got to know each other better and soon they became closer. "I have a question for you, Crown Princess," said Itachi.

"Please just call Y/n, we're friends right?"

"Right. So Y/n, how many instruments do you play? I see an erhu there." asked Itachi.

"As the Crown Princess, I have to be a master at certain things while being intermediate with others. I have to learn so many instruments that I really don't know how many I know. Do you guys want to know how to play the erhu a little bit?"

"That sounds fun," commented Shisui, as he and Itachi stood up and followed Y/n to the instrument.

"Sasuke do you want to join us?" asked the girl.

Sasuke looked up and nodded before running back to the group. "Very well, who should I teach first?" asked Y/n.

"I want to try!" Sasuke raised his hand all excited which Y/n found adorable.

Y/n took the boys hands and gently began teaching him how to pluck, Sasuke turned bright red at Y/n's soft hands over his.

Y/n couldn't see the boys blushing face but it couldn't be hidden from the other Uchihas. _Looks like little Sasuke is in deep_ thought Shisui.

Slowly the girl managed to teach them all how to play a little song on the instrument. "There, you are all rather quick. It took me an entire two hours before I managed to get the basics." complimented Y/n.

"Thank you for the compliment Y/n," thanked Itachi.

"You must be hungry, I will call someone to bring us food." Y/n stood up and pushed a bell and quickly Chima appeared.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please bring us some food and drinks."

"Right away," with that Chima scurried off to fetch the food and drinks.

"What are some of your hobbies, if you have one?"

"I like visiting traditional cafes," answered Itachi.

Before Shisui was able to answer Chima came back with the food.

"Here is the food Your Highness." Chima set the food down on the small table. "Please enjoy your meal." Chia excused herself and left.

"Please come and eat, it must have been a long ride from the mainland." Y/n gestured to the Uchiha's to sit and eat.

The Hateshinai palace is located in the middle of the ocean, earth users were tasked with the job of creating bridges between the palace and everywhere else.

The small island that made held the palace and temple were called the Forbidden Islands since they were forbidden for anyone to enter without a royal pass.

The forbidden islands were always rotating around the other islands so it was hard for people to locate it, the palace is also constantly covered by a genjutsu on the outside so people couldn't see it no matter how hard they tried.

The Empress was the only person who could control the entire palace and temple. The Empress decides which route the Forbidden Islands would take so the route changed with every new Empress.

The journey from the lands to the Forbidden Islands was so long that most of the time it took an entire day at the very minimum to get to the palace. New horses replaced the older horses every ten hours of walking. The Uchiha family had been traveling for two days before they got to the palace.

The boys looked at the food with so much love, they had only been eating the bentos they prepared and even then it wasn't much. 

"Dinner will be ready in an hour so before then eat a little snack." most of the snacks were just fruits but the boys were grateful for whatever they could eat.

As the boys ate Y/n explained what was going to happen. "The kitchen is preparing dinner for everyone. You will all spend the following week here in my estate. During this week we are to get to know each other more intimately as well as you learn the royal rules for future reference." explained Y/n

"This is going to be an interesting week," commented Shisui.

"Crown Princess Y/n, the Twin Priestesses are here," announced Chima.

Y/n stood up "Let them in."

"Greetings to you Crown Princess Y/n."

"Ulna, Kira how are you both?" asked Y/n as Ulna took out a scroll from her kimono.

"This is a message we received from the gods, you will need to come to the temple tomorrow early in the morning. Inside the scroll is a list of things that they will talk to you about."

"I see," Y/n took the scroll and gave it to Chima. "Please fit this into my schedule for tomorrow," ordered Y/n.

As the Crown Princess, Y/n's day was scheduled from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed.

Chima once again excused herself and went to discuss the god summoning.

"With that, we will take our leave,"

"Wait, have you eaten yet?" asked Y/n.

"Not yet, Crown Princess," answered Kira.

"I will ask Chima to send you both food for dinner."

"Thank you Crown Princess." the priestesses bowed before leaving.

"Who were they?" asked Sasuke as he took a big bit from an apple.

"They are the Twin Priestesses for the Dragon God Hageshi and the Qilin God Odayaka," answered Y/n.

"You are going to the temple tomorrow?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, the gods are summoning me to discuss my future as the Kyukyoku Teishu."

"Kyukyoku Teishu? I thought that there were only one or two Teishu at a time."

"Normally yes, but there is one Teishu that is the reincarnation of the first two Great Empresses combined."

"Great Empresses?" asked Sasuke confused. Children were taught about the history of the royal family when they turn seven so he has yet to learn about everything.

"The Great Empresses are Qilin Priestess Una and Dragon Empress Kida."

"So the Kyukyoku Teishu is a combination of both the empresses? That must mean they are the most powerful kunoichi in all of ninja history," said Shisui.

"Crown Princess Y/n, are you the Kyukyoko Teishu?" asked Itachi.

"Yes I am," Y/n slightly undid her kimono causing both the older Uchiha boys to look away from her with their faces red.

"Do not worry it is something I want to show you."

"Wow! You have a gem on your chest!" exclaimed Sasuke all excited.

"Gem?" both Shisui and Itachi looked at Y/n and saw what the boy meant. There was a gem right between her breast.

"This gem represents my connection with the gods, but I have yet to find out what else it does. I was announced as the Kyukouko Teishu about two days ago, I have not had time to discover what else this gem does." explained the crown princess.

Chima came back and announced that dinner was ready. "Is the meeting with the Empress done?" asked the princess.

"Yes, the parents are waiting in the dining room."

"Very well, we better go. I can see that you are all still hungry."

~~At the Dining Room~~

As soon as Y/n walked in both adult Uchihas stood up. "Greetings Crown Princess Y/n."

"Please sit down, time to eat." Y/n gestured for everyone to sit and eat.

"Thank you for the meal." said everyone in unison.

"Are you enjoying your food?" asked Y/n.

"Yes, Your Highness," answered Fugagku.

The rest of dinner was rather silent except for the occasional comment. Dinner quickly came to an end and everyone was guided to their room.

"Before you are escorted to your courters I want to show you where the training ground is, follow me." Y/n gestured for the Uchiha boys to followed Y/n as she guided them through the manor until they were to the training grounds.

~~At the Training Grounds~~

"Why are there holes everywhere?" asked Sasuke.

Y/n tugged on her ear out of embarrassment. "I made those holes, I am practicing to be a kunoichi."

"You are trying to become a kunoichi?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, as silly as it sounds I want to protect my subjects. I know that as future empress I will be the most powerful person but I will not be the strongest. I want to fend for myself and I think that kunoichis are really amazing."

"so you come to train here?"

"Yes, my brother Prince Kuro helped me but know I believe that Empress Seiko has forbidden him to teach me."

"I see," said Shisui

"Yes, you are all welcome to use these grounds. I have a feeling that I will not use it."

"Maybe if you would like, Itachi and I could teach you when we come to visit." offered Shisui.

"Really? That would be wonderful." Y/n looked at the moon, "It is time to go to bed, Sasuke is tired."

Itachi looked at his younger brother and saw he was falling asleep. "You're right," said Itachi.

"Crown Princess it is time for your night watching," said Chima.

"Night Watching?" asked Shisui.

"I like watching the night sky when the Princesses are gone, it is the only time I can really watch the night sky without having someone trying to turn it into something else."

"Why do you like the night sky?" asked Itachi as he picked up the sleepy Sasuke.

"I have always been attracted to the night. The stars above contain worlds that I will never know about, somewhere far away from here someone or something might be gazing up and looking at the stars; our world would look like a bright star. More specifically I am attracted to the moon, as strange as it sounds it feels like I have a connection to the moon." answered the girl.

Y/n looked at the boys and [smiled](https://pm1.narvii.com/6808/e1472319a6961ae609c19ace277cdbfc2b479350v2_hq.jpg) "Strange, right?"

"Oh no! It's fine we all have feelings for things," said Shisui.

"I love writing songs, the night sky is a great inspiration." Y/n gestured for the Uchiha boys to go to bed. "Chima can lead you to your room, your rooms will be separate from your parents. Sasuke will be with you both."

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Shisui.

"Are you sure? Are you not tired from the journey?" asked Y/n.

"No, not really. Since we are shinobi so we are used to staying up late," assured Itachi.

"Very well, but you should leave Sasuke in a bed," suggested Y/n.

"You're right," said Itachi.

"Chima can you please take Itachi to their bedroom?"  
"Yes, Your Highness." Chima bowed and began walking towards the Uchiha boy bedroom for the next week.

"Why don't we go star gazing while we wait?" asked Shisui.

"Of course." Y/n jumped up to the roof of the manor.

Shisui easily jumped up to her, "Sadly this is as high as I can go, this is the closest I can get to the stars." whispered Y/n quietly.

**_BA-DUMP_**

**_BA-DUMP_ **

**_BA-DUMP_ **

Shisui the Body Flicker, Shisui the feared shinobi throughout the nations, Shisui the thirteen-year-old, Shisui Uchiha was falling for a five-year-old. The male felt a little weirded out by these arising feelings, yet, the way she acts makes him feel like she's Itachi's age.

While Shisui was starting at the Crown Princess, she came to notice his staring. "Shisui? Is something on my face?" Y/n began touching her face frantically trying to find whatever was on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing is on your face," said Shisui looking away quickly. Suddenly the male came up with an idea, "Crown Princess Y/n, would you like to be closer to the stars?"

"Closer to the stars?"

"Yes, closer to the stars."

Y/n looked at the stars then back at Shisui. "I would love to be closer to the stars." Shisui picked her up bridal style and jumped to the redwood trees that were surrounding the training grounds.

The Crown Princess let out a couple of yelps as the shinobi jumped from branch to branch.

"Better?" asked Shisui as they reached the top but Y/n didn't answer him instead her eyes were fixed on the stars.

"So beautiful," muttered Y/n to herself.

"It is," said Shisui to himself as he looked at Y/n.

"I cannot even jump to the lowest branch yet," said Y/n. "This will be my new goal,"

"Your new goal?"

"Yes, I always set goals, becoming the Kyukyoku Teishu but now that I have accomplished that goal it seems like I have nothing else. But now I think my goal will be to get to the top of these redwood trees on my own."

"Mind if I join you both?" asked Itachi.

"Hello Itachi, is Sasuke resting?"

"Yes, he is."

"It must have been an exhausting journey and a rather boring one after you get used to seeing the ocean surrounding you."

"I see you like the stars," commented Itachi.

"I adore them, probably more than a normal person should. But then again I am not a normal person, so maybe I am a normal person strange people." rambled Y/n.

**_HOO_**

**_HOO_ **

**_HOO_ **

"An owl!" Y/n exclaimed excitedly as she stretched her arm out for the [owl](https://img2.goodfon.com/wallpaper/big/2/2e/sipuha-sova-ptica-vetki.jpg) to land on which it did.

"What is an owl doing here?" asked Itachi confused. The Forbidden Islands was miles away from the mainland so it should be hard for creatures to be there.

"I thought that animals couldn't get to the Forbidden Islands."

"The Forbidden Islands have always been more accessible to creatures than humans. Although, beings with pure intentions are always welcome here." explained Y/n as she pets the owl's head.

"Crown Princess Y/n, it is time for you to rest," called Chima from below causing the bird to fly away back to where it came from.

"But I still have an hour," said Y/n.

"In order to fit the Gods invitation," responded Chima. "not only that but we will have to bathe you fast."

"Very well."

"I will help you out," Shisui picked her up like before and jumped to the ground.

"Thank you," said Y/n as Chima retreated towards Y/n's bathroom to prepare the bath.

"Thank you very much for this experience. I am happy to befriend you both first before moving on to something more... intimate." Y/n bowed before heading to her room to bathe.

"Goodnight Crown Princess Y/n." bowed the males as they watched the girl walk away.

"You've already fallen," said Itachi as he walked back into their room while Shisui looked at him with his [face](https://giphy.com/gifs/kawaii-manga-wONIA6sByPLm8) bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," whispered Shisui.

Itachi gave him a look that said 'Sure you don't know.' as Shisui stepped inside he turned around and looked at the moon.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi as he noticed that he was looking outside.

"She was right, the moon is so alluring," stated Shisui as he turned back to head inside.

_Whether or not Crown Princess Y/n wants, Shisui Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were falling for her. Itachi Uchiha sees her as a friend. Maybe in the future that can change, for now, while Y/n and the Uchiha family slept someone somewhere had their eye on her too._


	4. Chapter 4: The Letters and Photographs

It was early April when Y/n meet the Uchihas and now it was June; Y/n looked at the finished letter she had written to the boys. The Crown Princess had stamps made specifically wax seals for the three boys. Shisui had a [rose](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81EJw9yQNfL._SX425_.jpg) wax seal; Itachi had a [moon and sun](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/n3EAAOSw3bBcYku-/s-l300.jpg) wax seal and finally, Sasuke had a [sparrow ](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/54dd5bf5e4b07d0398e119e8/59891b31be65944f2a36e65a/5aabd71f6d2a7352272079d0/1521211784971/01+sparrow+wax+seal.jpg?format=500w)wax seal.

Itachi's birthday was coming up which Y/n was really excited for. The girl didn't know what to get him so she got him something that would remind him of her, yet it had to be something simple and that wouldn't bring too much attention to it.

Y/n had decided on a simple bracelet, a [jade bracelet](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wD0fanCWBKNjSZFtq6yC3FXah/Jade-bangles-925-sterling-silver-mosaic-Chalcedony-pure-luster-women-bangles-palace-jewelry-classic-elegant-design.jpg_640x640.jpg) would be good enough. The Crown Princess slipped the note into an envelope before putting the moon and sun wax seal over the note, signifying to the messenger to deliver the note directly to Itachi.

The bonds between her and the Uchiha boys had strengthened rather quickly much to everyone's surprise. Like Shisui had promised they had helped her train now that her worries were confirmed, Prince Kuro had been forbidden from teaching her anymore.

Y/n and Shisui shared their interest with most things and were both excited to teach and learn something different from each other.

Y/n and Itachi shared their love for knowledge, the boy was over the moon to find ancient scrolls from long ago that are not accessible to the public only for those who hold status in the royal family.

Y/n and Sasuke shared their age in common, the Uchiha boy taught her many of the school games they played where he was from as well as Y/n teaching him how she grew up. Together they both trained under the older Uchihas.

The meeting with the gods helped further Y/n's teaching as well as giving her more goals to meet.

~~Flashback to the Meeting.~~~

"Crown Princess Y/n, time to wake up," called Chima.

Y/n sat up tired, "What time is it?"

"It is currently two in the morning. we must hurry, it is not good to keep the Gods waiting."

"You are right," Y/n left her bed and let Chima change her into a plain [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1T7vVF4WYBuNjy1zkq6xGGpXas/Korean-hanbok-traditional-dress-clothing-national-korean-traditional-dress-hanbok-wedding-costume-DD1093-Y.jpg_q50.jpg), with putting her hair into a bun with little to no accessories.

Y/n was guided to the front of the estate with a carriage to take her to the temple. The girl stayed quiet while she was thinking about the Uchiha boys, she really liked them. She and Shisui got along really well; she and Sasuke also get along really well; Itachi and her also got along really well too. Y/n was glad these two were the people who she was engaged to.

"Crown Princess, we're here," said Chima.

"Thank you." Y/n was guided to the temple by the Twin Priestesses until she was at the statues of the Gods.

Ulna stood underneath the Qilin God statue and Kira stood underneath the Dragon God statue. Both women's bodies were possessed by the Gods.

" **Welcome Megami Teishu, Y/n Shoku Hateshinai. Are you ready to discuss who you are and who you will become.** "

"Greetings to the great Gods. I, Crown Princess Y/n Shoku Hateshinai, and Megami Teishu is here as you ordered," said Y/n as she bowed down with her forehead touching the ground.

Thankfully the gods didn't seem to notice " **Do not bow Y/n, the moment you were chosen as the Megami Teishu you became equal to us Gods,"** said Odayaka.

"Thank you," said Y/n as she stood up.

" **We will immediately begin this meeting. As the Megami Teishu, you have duties that most shinobi and Empresses will never have to deal with. You are going to have to protect your people yet at the same time protect those closest to your heart. You will have to make many tough decisions, there will be times when you must obey your title as Empress; there will also be times when you will follow your heart.** " said Hageshi.

"When will those times be?" asked Y/n.

" **We can see when but it is not our right to tell you when those times will come, we can only warn you before any of the events happen."**

"I see," said Y/n slightly disappointed "I understand."

" **There is something that we can tell you. Years away, someone will awaken from slumber and bring destruction onto this world; you have the duty to protect this world and those who inhabit it. However, in order to protect this planet, you will need to gain powers that are beyond any being on this planet.** "

"How will I accomplish this supposed great power?"

" **The gem in your chest is key to your success but at the same time, it is your greatest weakness. The gem signifies your lifespan, the day your gem shatters and is considered irreparable is the day you will ultimately join us. Still, be wary, if your gem ever stops glowing then your life has come to an end.** "

"What will I do if my gem shatters?" asked the girl worried.

" **Only the Twin Priestesses will be able to heal you, you will not need every single shard of the gem but you will have to have a majority of your gem shards,** " said Odayaka.

"What will I need to learn in order to become this powerful being you speak of?" asked Y/n.

" **You must conquer multiple forms of chakra, you must become the most powerful being in this world** ," said Hageshi the dragon god.

Y/n inched closer as the gods spoke to her, what would she have to do? What kind of training? Who would teach her?

" **Tailed Beast Chakra, Sage Chakra, Absorption Chakra, Six Paths Chakra, Hamura's Chakra, Gift of the Sages, Star Chakra, Negative Chakra, Dark Chakra, Priestess Chakra, Dragon Veins Chakra.** "

Y/n couldn't believe what she was hearing, some of these chakras she had never heard of! How was she supposed to learn all these? Who would know all of them?

" **I can sense the uncertainty emanating from your very being. You are probably wondering how you could learn these? How could you learn these? Who would know all of the chakras? Am I right?** " asked Odayaka.

" **If there is fear in your heart then it shows that you are still a child and not suited for the role you were blessed with** ," scolded Hageshi.

Y/n bowed her head in shame "I apologize for failing your expectations."

" **Now Hageshi my old companion, you must remember that Y/n is barely at the age of five, she is barely out of toddlerhood** , **this information would be very overwhelming to any human,** " said Odayaka defending her from her friend.

"I promise to not be as overwhelmed as I learn of my duties," said Y/n.

" **Now Y/n it is something that you must learn right now. You may be destined to great things, you may be connected to the gods, you may be the ruler of these nations, you may become the most powerful being in this planet, but you _must_ remember these words I am going to tell you today**." Odayaka's voice sounded full of wisdom and knowledge, Y/n didn't know how but she could hear the wisdom and knowledge.

"I am listening," said Y/n as she concentrated all her attention onto the god.

" **You are and always will be human. No matter what title you will be given, you are a _mortal_ , it is natural for you to have difficulty grasping certain subjects that we will discuss in the upcoming years. If for a moment you do not understand our messages or advice then that is the moment you fail as a Guardian. When you do not understand, speak up and we will find another way to communicate. It is always better to look like a fool and leave a wiser man than looking alike a wiser man and leaving as a vaster fool.**"

Y/n realized what he meant at that moment, "I understand, thank you for those wise words."

" **Y/n, right now the reason the Priestesses announced the selection of a Teishu is because we can see a frightful event coming. This event will be the end of this world if you do not stop it, the Megami Teishu has always been the ultimate resort, a final weapon we can give our people,"** explained Odayaka.

"Can you not tell me what the event is so that I can stop it before it happens?" wondered Y/n.

" **We cannot, if you were to try and prevent the plan then you yourself would be killed easily. You are not ready, not only that but this is not something you can defeat on your own. You will need allies."**

 **"** I thought that me becoming the Megami meant that I would not need assistance." said Y/n confused "What is the point of me becoming the most powerful being in this planet if I will need help? I thought that receiving help would signify weakness."

" **We rule together as one. I need Hageshi as much as he needs me, are you saying we are weak?** " asked Odayaka.

"No! I would never call the Great Gods weak!" said Y/n panicking.

" **Megami Y/n, needing others is not a sign of weakness. Having too much pride is a weakness, being selfish is a weakness; not allowing others to help you when you need it is a foolish and dangerous mindset to have. You, Crown Princess Y/n, must never allow your selfishness to intervene with your duties. You must _never_ be selfish, your duty is not to yourself but to your people. Your heart and mind belong to the people only, never must it be for your own selfish reasons. Do you understand?" **advised Odayaka, his voice was firm.

"Yes," said Y/n quietly. _Have I always been selfish? I mean I always eat what I want, if I don't want lessons then I just don't do them. If I don't want to do something I don't do it because I don't want to. I never let Chima leave because I don't want to be alone... I am being selfish._

" **It seems you finally realize your flaw,** " said Hageshi.

"I never realized until now, thank you for opening my eyes."

" **We must continue our meeting. Releases are another thing you will have to learn,** " said Hageshi.

"What are the releases?"

" **Boil, Crystal, Dark, Dust, Earth, Explosion, Fire, Ice, Lava, Lightning, Magnet, Mud Scorch, Steel, Storm, Swift, Water, Wind, Water, Wood, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang release**."

Y/n could feel herself feeling overwhelmed again "How will I learn all of these releases? Who will teach me?"

" **There is no one who knows all of these or the chakras. One of your duties as the Megami is to find ways to learn them all. The previous Teishu only learned a handful in their lifetime, some may have written how to learn all but it is highly unlikely. All the Teishu had their own combinations that made them unique, no Teishu new the same amount of chakras or releases. You must find your teachers to learn them all**."

"What if I do not find someone to teach me?"

" **Then you fail, no one said that being the Megami was an easy path; your people and creatures are depending on your success. Being the Megami is going to be the hardest thing in your life, the Megami is here for the people of this planet,"** explained Odayaka.

" **You are also expected to learn Hiden Techniques as well as Kekkei Genkai.** " 

"How will I be able to learn Kekkei Genkai, that is only passed down through the family line, never outsiders?"

" **You will know how when the time comes, there is no reason for us to tell you. You will also be expected to learn Kekkei Mora.** "

"How will I be able to learn all of this? Is it even possible for one being to hold that much power? Will I not need an infinite amount of chakra?"

 **"Once again, you will learn everything from your ancestor. There is only one reason the Megami was summoned in the first place, do you know what is going to happen to the Megami after her mission is complete?** "

"No I do not know," said Y/n, all the documents said that she was the combination of the Great Empresses but nothing more than that. The Megami Teishu was clouded in mystery so Y/n's knowledge was very limited.

" **When the mission of the Megami is accomplished, she will go into a deep sleep. The gem in your chest will consume your entire being; your body, blood, and very cells will become crystallized this will leave you vulnerable** ," explained Odayaka.

" **Odayaka I think that is enough for today, it would be in our best interest for the crown princess to go back to researching all her duties and powers** ," concluded Hageshi.

" **I agree, very well. Crown Princess Y/n you may leave. This meeting is over.** " Odayaka 

"How will I find the answers that I seek?" asked Y/n.

" **You will discover a new archive of knowledge that the world has never seen, the entrances lay at the corners of your world, trust those who you know will not abuse your heart** ," advised Hageshi.

" **We know that what you have learned today may be overwhelming but know that the Twin Priestesses have a scroll containing all you have to learn. We will take our leave now, goodbye Crown Princess Y/n."** said his farewells.

With those parting words, the gods were gone, leaving only the Twin Priestesses. "Here is the scroll the Gods commanded us to give to you."

"Can you help me with finding this archive?" asked Y/n as she took the scroll.

"Sorry Crown Princess Y/n, but the meetings between you and the Gods are strictly between you and the Gods," said Kira.

"So you two did not hear the entire conversation?"

"No, the Gods only use our bodies for communication purposes. We never have nor ever will hear what they say," said Kira.

"Time to go back to the Uchiha family since their youngest one is probably looking for you as we speak. They have not eaten breakfast yet, if we hurry then you might be able to make it."

Y/n nodded and with the Twin Priestess left the Temple. As Y/n rode her carriage took her back to her manor, the riddle was confusing. How was she going to solve this?

"Crown Princess Y/n," called Chima "we are here."

"Very well." Y/n stood up and got out of the carriage.

"Y/n!" called a voice.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Y/n as she handed the scroll to Chima "Please leave this in my study room."

"Yes Crown Princess," Chima bowed and left.

More of the ladies-in-waiting came for Y/n and began taking her and Sasuke to the room where everyone was waiting except that the family were waiting but only found the boys.

"Crown Princess Y/n we were waiting for you to eat," said Itachi as he stood up to greet the princess alongside Shisui.

"Where did your parents go?" asked Y/n.

"They were summoned by the Empress to discuss certain matters. They will be moving to the quarters in the main palace," explained Itachi.

"I see," said Y/n "Very well, we better eat before the food gets cold."

The awkward silence from the previous night was gone, instead, the room was filled with laughter. This was the first time Y/n had been able to laugh with someone who wasn't Yuria.

"Sasuke when do you start at the Ninja Academy?"

"I have to be seven before I can start," said Sasuke.

"So you just stay at home with your family?"

"He stays with our mom," answered Itachi.

"What about you two?" asked Y/n.

"We're typically in missions for the village," responded Shisui.

"You two must have seen a lot of wonderful things from other villages."

"Not really, since we are typically fighting other shinobi so we aren't able to see other places."

Y/n nodded and continued eating as they kept talking and laughing. This was going to be a great week, Y/n could feel it.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Y/n finished signing several papers before a falcon landed on her desk. The girl noticed that the bird had a small backpack attached to it, "Chima?" called Y/n for her guardian.

There was no response.

The Crown Princess looked at the bird cautiously, "Do you carry a dangerous item in your backpack?" asked the girl but didn't expect an answer.

The bird hopped over to Y/n and began pecking gently at her hand, "Very well," muttered Y/n as she carefully opened the backpack flap. Inside there was a letter and small bundle, the letter said 'Read me first'

Y/n opened the letter and quickly realized that it wasn't from anyone she knew.

_You don't know who I am or where I am from._

_Although you can't see me I am always watching you from the shadows; protecting you from those who want to hurt you._

_I failed to protect the person I love, I can't afford to lose you too._

_Hearing your divine voice at night as you sing to yourself quietly has become one of the things I look forward to every day._

_Watching you use your hands to create such beautiful things makes me happy, I can only imagine how it feels to hold those hands._

_I love watching you at your most embarrassing moments, like the time you tripped and fell into the pond._

_When I found out about your engagement I became upset, I wanted to be the one to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you by my side._

_I can't bear to watch as the Uchiha boys sweep you off your feet, taking your heart._

_I have been watching you since you were young because you remind me of her, your smile and kind heart are something I thought I would never find ever again._

_When you would cry yourself to sleep I couldn't help but sneak into your room and cuddle your body close to mine._

_Every day that I spent away from you, I wrote poems to declare my love for you. I decided to give them to you as a way for you to know my feelings._

_I promise my love, I will come to you as the day ends one day to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Him._

Along with the letter, there were several pages full of love poems that he had written. One poem that would have made her blush if it wasn't for the creepy situation at hand.

_I never thought that this day would be so wonderful  
Seeing your face that’s absolutely beautiful  
Every smile of you gives my life a reason to be bountiful  
The beauty that you possess can make every boy a fool.  
  
Every time I hear the echoes of your angelic voice  
All other sounds vanished even the smallest noise.  
You always show the perfectly craved poise  
If ever your love would be mine,  
I’m the luckiest among all boys. _

Finally, Y/n put the letters aside and got to the package, with much caution she gently opened the package. Out from the package slipped a small stack of pictures, as she inspecting the images she realizes that all these pictures are of her.

The pictures had the dates they were taken written at the bottom, the dates varied showing that she probably had pictures taken every day:

  * [February 17](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/87/35/f8/8735f82082e093e5d10b4a8e035f19ac.jpg)
  * [March 2](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/37/02/8d3702a922cbee96e75b502357526d74.jpg)
  * [April 16](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4c/2b/24/4c2b241bcaafa5e64889b5f1a35e198b.jpg)
  * [April 20](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2b/0f/2f/2b0f2f9491c9435d92d3e6d6b1fb4a8b.jpg)
  * [May 15](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1f/19/42/1f194250085079bf97400516476fee84.jpg)
  * [May 16](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6e/98/76/6e9876f4a2181dad253aa37d6f933d2e.jpg)



The last picture made Y/n feel shivers down her spine, this was the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. Y/n got the pictures and letters together and shoved them in a drawer under her desk.

"Crown Princess, it is time for you to go to the archives," Y/n jumped before realizing that it was Chima.

"Oh it's just you Chima," said Y/n with relief.

"Are you feeling okay your highness?" asked the older woman.

"Yes, I am okay. Let us go to the archives." Y/n had found the archives with the help of Itachi. The entrances were located at the corners of the Forbidden Islands, the islands were Y/n's world since that's all she could go to.

"Oh Chima, please deliver this to Itachi," order Y/n. "Also please get Shisui and Sasuke's gift ready for me, I do not want to forget their gifts."

"Yes, Crown Princess,"

~~~~

Y/n plopped the last grape into her mouth before putting the old book onto her nightstand, "Chima?" called the girl.

"Yes, your highness?" 

"You can tell everyone to go to bed, I am going to bed." Y/n's servants weren't allowed to sleep until Y/n went to bed since everyone was constantly moving around working they would all fall asleep really well and quickly. The letter and pictures were no longer in Y/n's mind.

Y/n threw the cover over herself as she stared at the dark ceiling. Ten minutes passed and Y/n could tell that everyone was fast asleep since the manor was completely silent and still.

As the girl drifted off to sleep she felt someone touch her hair. "Chima?" asked the girl but instead she saw a [red eye](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/0e8cb02f-ae76-4e6b-b57a-be45fcf0c43f/d7jl7he-b8ea5c4b-6336-4938-a05e-048754c06577.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzBlOGNiMDJmLWFlNzYtNGU2Yi1iNTdhLWJlNDVmY2YwYzQzZlwvZDdqbDdoZS1iOGVhNWM0Yi02MzM2LTQ5MzgtYTA1ZS0wNDg3NTRjMDY1NzcucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.Wn1HrT8om7gxfie3HbPuLSVhYpLjS8YeB7BoPPA2b9w) staring back at her. 

"I'm here for you, my princess." said the voice.

"Who are you?" whispered Y/n, the girl could feel herself being swallowed by fear.

The teen didn't answer and instead got closer to her with an outstretched hand.

Y/n opened her mouth to let out a scream but when she stared into the person's eye, the girl collapsed on her bed.

"Don't worry Y/n, I will take care of you!" said the teen happily as he picked the princess from her bed and leaving the Forbidden Island behind with his new bride.


	5. Chapter 5: 13 Full Moons

Y/n's eyes flew open and she sat up. As Y/n looked around she noticed that her room wasn't cleaned, she could see dust everywhere. Y/n noticed that the windows had been boarded up, "Chima?" called out Y/n.

What were those eyes? Who was that person? Y/n slid off the bed when Chima didn't respond. As the girl walked towards the door to leave her room she noticed the black plain[ kimono](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g8-M00-54-B7-rBVaVFwGPOSAb2jJAACwzzZ7ekw677.jpg/women-japanese-traditional-black-kimono-cosplay.jpg) she was wearing, Y/n looked at herself and noticed that her hair was dyed black while her eyes were a normal brown color.

Y/n ran to the door in a panic, when she opened the door, which was rusty at this point, she was met with yellow tape all over the place, the tape read: _Crime Scene Do Not Cross_. Why was there tape in the manor?

Everything looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months, as Y/n opened the gate that surrounded the main entrance she noticed that there were posters, flowers, candles, and stuffed animals. The posters talked about praying for Y/n to come back safely. "Come back safely? I'm right here."

Y/n noticed her breath as it was snowing all around her, how strange. It was autumn the last time she checked, yet here it looked like it was winter. 

A carriage approached the gate, Y/n recognized the carriage: Princess Yuria.

"Yuria!" called Y/n as she ran towards the carriage.

The carriage stopped and Princess Yuria got out of the carriage. "Who goes there? You know you are trespassing into the deceased Crown Princess Y/n's Flower Estate." said the girl coldly.

"Yuria it's me! Y/n, something's going on because everyone is gone," said Y/n confused, she was speaking informally, something she had never done before.

Yuria looked at the girl closely before gasping and covering her mouth. "Y/n?" whispered the girl quietly, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm right here, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Y/n worried.

Yuria ran over to Y/n, took her hands, and cried. "Y/n! Y/n! You are alive! Thank the Gods!" cried Yuria as she kissed Y/n's hands.

"Of course I'm alive! I just woke up," said Y/n as she soothed the weeping girl.

Yuria let go of Y/n's hands and told the coach of the carriage to go back and tell everyone that the Crown Princess was alive and well.

The coach raced back to the Imperial Building, "Yuria, why do you keep saying I'm dead, I'm right here."

Yuria looked shocked "You do not remember?"

"No, all I remember was someone in my room and then blacking out," said Y/n as she recalled the night.

"Y/n, people thought you were killed at night. Y/n, everyone thought you were kidnapped and died."

"But I was only gone for maybe one day, I can't be dead!"

"Y/n, you've been missing for a year."

~~~~~~~

Chima ran over to Y/n and bowed "Princess Y/n! I failed you I am so sorry!" cried the elder.

"It's okay Chima, don't worry I don't blame you," said Y/n.

Y/n and Yuria had been taken to the Imperial building where Y/n was surrounded by everyone. The officials started questioning her for the culprit.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything."

"Enough," said Empress Seiko as she stared at Y/n.

"Yes, Your Highness," bowed the officials as they went back to their seats.

"Chima, send the former staff back to the Flower Estate. Arrange for her to live again back in the estate." ordered the Empress.

Chima bowed "Yes, Empress Seiko." the lady took her leave.

"Where will Crown Princess Y/n live until the estate is returned to its original state?" asked Yuria.

"She will live in a temporary house that is located at the foot of Kaimondake Volcano, it is a small house." answered the Emperor.

"Where are the Uchiha boys?" asked Y/n.

"We will message them right away, they should arrive in two days time. Inform the news outlets, let everyone know that the Crown Princess is back. Meeting adjured." said Emperess Seiko.

"I will be the one taking the Crown Princess to the house," said Prince Kuro.

"Thank you, brother." said Y/n smiling.

Prince Kuro called a carriage and alongside Princess Yuria, took Y/n to the[ small house](https://engineeringdiscoveries.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Two-Bedroom-Small-House-Design-PHD-2017035gg.jpg). "The Crown Princess has to live here for a while? But this is something a commoner would live in, this isn't suited for the Crown Princess!"

"Man! That'll be a lot of fun!" said Y/n as she ran into the house, leaving her cousin and brother behind.

"Princess Yuria, have you noticed the change in Crown Princess Y/n?" asked Kuro.

Yuria looked at Y/n as she walked in front of the windows smiling and talking to herself. "I have... I just thought that it was due to the trauma that she went through. She has been presumed dead for a little over a year."

"Her manners are gone, the way she is meant to speak is gone; Crown Princess Y/n is more affectionate, it is almost like she had been forced to live like a commoner as to not draw suspicion as to who she really was," said Kuro.

"Hey, you guys! Come on in! I'll make you some tea!" shouted Y/n from inside.

"Right," said Prince Kuro as he walked inside with Princess Yuria after him.

"I'll make some food," said Y/n.

"Crown Princess, we can get one of the maids to do it," said Princess Yuria.

Y/n waved her off "It's fine, I can do it." the girl began looking through the cabinets

The following two days were a whirlwind of emotions, Y/n went through a lot of things she hadn't experienced. The girl was interviewed the next day, apparently, Chima walked into the girl's room only to discover blood splattered everywhere.

"Princess Y/n, the Uchiha boys are here," said Chima outside of the small house. The house was still being cleaned and disinfected.

"Coming," Y/n rushed out of her room but not before grabbing a winter coat and out the door as she ran to see the boys.

Barely entering the small gate was the three Uchiha boys. The moment Y/n came into their line of sight the boys started running towards her.

All three were crying as they hugged her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again." cried Sasuke.

"I thought it was a lie when we were told about that night," said Shisui.

"We're so happy!"

Y/n could feel her smile faltering, in these two days Y/n hadn't cried instead she smiled and laughed but for the first time she had realized that a year of her life was wasted and it would never come back. Y/n realized how much she missed the boys, her boys.

Y/n began crying as hard as she could. "I'm so happy!"

After everyone cried their hearts out they made their way inside the house. "I'll make some tea while we talk, Chima please leave us," ordered Y/n.

"As you wish," with that Y/n was alone with the boys.

"Where's your bathroom?" asked Sasuke.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," answered Y/n.

Sasuke left and the older boys began questioning Y/n, "Do you remember anything from that night?" asked Itachi.

"I didn't tell anyone about this, not even Yuria." said the girl as she got quiet

The boys leaned towards her, "No one is around," said Shisui.

"I saw... eyes. I saw red eyes, I saw the Sharingan," whispered Y/n.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because," said Y/n.

"Because?"

"I don't know, my heart, my heart told me not to say anything. It's like I knew that something bad could happen."

"Well, you're not wrong," said Shisui.

"I don't think she needs to know about that," said Itachi.

"Itachi I've been missing for a year, I need to know what's going on with the Uchiha in order to know if I did the right thing."

Itachi sighed, "There is tension between the Uchiha and Konoha."

"The Uchiha are planning a coup against the village."

"If they found out about my kidnapping things would get worse. How did you guys find out about the coup?”

“We were asked to go undercover from both sides,” said Shisui.

“That’s dangerous. Do you have to be part of this plan?” asked the girl.

“Konoha is our home, we have to help. It’s our duty as shinobi,” said Itachi.

“Do you have candy?” asked Sasuke as he walked back.

“Yeah, on the top cabinet.”

Itachi and Shisui looked at Y/n who had concern written all over her face, the boys took Y/n’s hand and gave it a squeeze as if saying that everything was going to be okay. But in the pit of her stomach, the girl could feel like something was wrong.

“Can we go play outside?” asked Sasuke.

“Of course, let me get a blanket.” Y/n got up and retrieved the warmest blanket she had.

Once outside Sasuke threw a snowball at Itachi who returned the fire. Y/n and Shisui watched the siblings fight each other, neither backing down.

“It’s so cold now. I always feel like I’m never warm enough,” whined Y/n.

“Well you’re the one who was agreed to be outside with Sasuke,” responded Shisui.

“I’m still cold.” said girl.

“Well I’ll make you feel better,” Shisui sat behind Y/n and smiled “Let me wrap my arms around you.” Shisui easily engulfed the younger girl’s body.

Y/n faked gasped “Shisui! Such a bold move. You’ve changed since the last time I saw you.”

Shisui laughed and hugged the girl tighter, over the year that Y/n had vanished he had come to terms with his feelings about Y/n. “You’re such a beautiful human, your eyes remind me of the purest gems.”

“Oh you’re such a smooth talker.” smiled the girl.

“Wanna go walk through the Flower Garden?” asked Shisui.

The Flower Garden is a place that the Uchiha boys planted, for every morning that Y/n was back they would place four seeds of a flower and for every night that Y/n hadn’t returned they would plant four different seeds.

“That sounds like a great idea.” although it wasn’t allowed, Shisui and Y/n held hands when they could.

“Guys we’re going to go to the Flower Garden, we’ll be right back,” informed Shisui as he took Y/n’s hand.

Sasuke and Itachi stared at their linked hands, “Alright, we’ll just make snowmen while you come back.” answered Itachi.

The walk to the Flower Garden was quite enjoyable as the couple swung their arms around. At the entrance of the garden was a tree on each side together they laughed about silly stories. “We should have a picnic here one day,” suggested Shisui.

“It would have to be in spring since it’s cold, but we could invite Itachi and Sasuke. Together we could all eat, a little family.”

“I was actually hoping it could just be us.”

“Just me and you?”

“Well, we haven’t had a real date since our first introduction.” Shisui stared at Y/n’s eyes waiting for a response. “Well?”

“I would love that, but I don’t know if that goes with the rules of our engagement. Besides, I don’t think the Empress would approve.”

“Who said they have to know?”

*

Y/n had to force the Uchiha boys towards the gate in order to get the boys to leave, reassuring that the girl would not disappear again.

During her alone time, the girl picked up a book tried to read, but the picture that she had shoved inside the novel, was relentlessly taunting her.

“Who are you?” asked Y/n as she stared at the [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/48/c1/dd/48c1dddcda00bdc3bb54f4011dfebc7b.jpg), the picture couldn’t have been taken mere days before Y/n reappeared. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t remember who he was or where he was at the moment.

The photo appeared in her room the same night she came back. She didn’t tell anyone about it, not even the Uchiha Boys. The photos came along with small trinkets, Y/n notice the small gifts first then the pictures.

At first, the girl thought they were gifts were from the citizens but how it got into her bedroom. Chima would never deliver a gift without informing her about it, no matter how small it was.

The first gift was a rather plain [hairpin](https://cf.shopee.com.my/file/96968f853e433dd3b2a6b97fc8a378d6) that Chima would never let Y/n use in a million years; Y/n kept these gifts a secret, keeping them hidden in her desk drawer.

“Crown Princess Y/n,” said Chima as she walked into the small house.

Y/n quickly shoved the photo and shut the book as soon as Chima’s voice rang throughout the small house. “Chima, I was just reading; has anything happened?” asked the girl.

“The Empress has summoned you to the Palace of Heavenly Purity,” said Chima as she walked into the small house.

“I wonder what she wants to talk about?” asked Y/n aloud as she was dressed in her attire.

“The Season Greetings, we’re going to Konohagakure this year. The rest will be announced at the meeting.” Chima finally adjusted the princess’s [gown](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/fe/ce/88fece81e8d3d773e95fc9930015b9e4.jpg).

“Who else is going to be at the meeting?” asked Y/n.

“The rest of the Royal family,”

“The [carriage](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/PX2E5N/ming-dynasty-ancient-chinese-carriage-beijing-china-PX2E5N.jpg) is ready Madam Chima.” announced one of the maids.

“Very well, let’s go Crown Princess Y/n.” Chima helped Y/n into the carriage and towards the Palace of Heavenly Purity.

Before leaving the princess grabbed the book. “I will read this book on my way since I don’t want to be bored.”

As the carriage gently trailed towards its destination, Y/n stared out the small window her mind trailed back to the year she had gone missing. When she returned the doctors had inspected the princess’s body in order to find injuries but instead they found nothing.

In fact, they found that she was perfectly healthy. Her nails were slightly dirty but all they found underneath the fingernails was dirt. Her hair was long, shiny, and healthy; it seemed like she was taken care of.

Thinking back to the mystery boy, the girl once again pulls out the picture once more. Every time her sight was laid on the mystery boy; instead of feeling dread and fear the girl felt warm and safe. Even the feeling of love appeared. Somehow, deep down, she knew that the boy would never hurt her.

When Y/n traced her finger along the boy's face, a memory came to her mind.

_"****! Welcome home, how did your day go?" asked Y/n as she finished pouring tea._

_"My love, it's gotten better now that I've seen your face." the boy took the girl's face into his hands and kissed her gently._

_"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cheesier."_

_"I brought more dango."_

_"Yay~! Dango!" Y/n tried to take the bag of dango but the boy raised it higher. "*****! ***** that's not fair. You're being a meanie! Mean *****."_

_"I'll give you the dango only if you sing the Dango Song."_

_"You can't be serious, the dango song?"_

_"I guess I'll just eat these by myself."_

_"Fine, I'll sing," said Y/n as the boy sat down on the table and sipped the tea. Taking a deep breath Y/n sang._

__

_"You have such a lovely voice my dear." the boy wrapped his arms around Y/n and gave her a bite of dango like he had promised._

_"Thank you."_

_"I love you Y/n." said the boy._

_"I love you too, *****."_

Y/n snapped back into reality, her hands pressed against her head. Slight whimpers slipped from her mouth, "Crown Princess Y/n? Are you okay?" asked Chima.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a minor headache."

"Would you like some medicine for your headache?" asked the lady again.

"It's alright, I'm probably just cold."

"I shall bring a warm blanket, please wait a minute." Chima gestured towards the female attendants to bring a blanket for the Crown Princess.

Chima opened the door and Y/n shivered at the sensation of the bitter wind, "Here is the blanket, your highness." Chima helped Y/n envelop the blanket around herself.

"Thank you, Chima."

"We should arrive at the Palace of Heavenly Purity in twenty minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: Their love was not meant to exist under this sun, but it was a love that together they shall cherish for eternity to come. To experience this pain was what she was guaranteed yet nothing could prepare her. Yet in the darkest of times, she shall discover allies from whom she will rely on in the time to past.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hello as Sweet as Shaved Ice

Y/n knew that as much as she wanted to find out who the boy was, she knew that to reveal a possible suspect would point the finger at the Uchiha, and that is the last thing she wants to do right now. "Your Highness we have arrived at the Palace of Heavenly Purity," announced Chima.

"Very well, we don't want to make the Empress wait." Y/n got out of her carriage with the assistance of Chima.

"Crown Princess Y/n!" called the guard at the gate.

"Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n." shouted the rest of the guards their eyes never lifting from the ground.

"You can stand." Y/n said to the guards quickly, _Poor souls must be freezing_. "Chima, make sure the men eat warm meals and blankets. The gods know it's freezing outside."

"Yes, Your Highness." Chima gestured towards one of the younger maids.

The said maid left quickly, "Thank you Crown Princess Y/n." bowed the guards once more.

As the group approached the doors to the Palace, the two guards opened the doors and a eunuch announced her arrival like they had so many times before. "Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n." her relatives bowed.

Y/n's eyes scanned the room for Yuria but noticed her absence, "You can stand." ordered the girl.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Taking a seat Y/n immediately gestured towards Chima, "Yes Your Highness?

Once again Y/n gestured for Chima to lend her her ear "Where is Princess Yuria?" whispered Y/n.

"I do not know, I will find out immediately."Chima stood up straight and left.

Y/n turned around and gestured towards a eunuch that was standing near her, the man ran towards her with his head bowed. "Can you please bring me a warm cup of tea and a blanket. I feel cold, I don't want to catch a cold."

"Right away," the man left as quickly as he was summoned to fetch Y/n's needs.

Chima arrived and whispered into Y/n's ear "Princess Yuria seems to have fallen seriously ill."

"Has she been diagnosed by the doctor?"

"No, it seems that Princess Yuria contracted the disease from sneaking away and making her makeup by hand. Your aunt said that it was her punishment for mingling with the peasants."

Y/n frowned as the eunuch came back with the tea and blanket. "Thank you," said Y/n.

"If I may be so bold, is something troubling Your Highness?" asked the eunuch.

"Get Doctor Ishida to see if she is safe to travel then have her be taken to the Flower Estate. There she will rest until I have said otherwise," ordered Y/n.

"Yes, Your Highness." Chima bowed and left as quickly as she had arrived.

"Empress Seiko!" announced a eunuch.

Everyone stood up while the servants kneeled while the others bowed slightly. "Greetings to Empress Seiko."

The empress sat down in her throne and signaled with her hand to start the meeting.

"The time has come for the Season Greetings, this year the festival will be held by Konohagakure. The Nara and Aburame Clans will be the opening performances; the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans will be the closing performances."

"As tradition demands the princesses will also perform. Princesses can work together to achieve said performance, but there shall not be a repetition of any performance. When you have decided what you will perform you are to report it to the council, that way we will avoid repetition."

“You are given three weeks from today to prepare for the festival.”

"Meeting dismissed," said Empress Seiko.

"Long may she live," everyone stood up and began leaving bit by bit.

"Let's go, also remember my order about Princess Yuria." Y/n stood up while finishing her cup of tea.

"Hello Crown Princess," greeted her aunt Lady Kirika.

“Hello Lady Kirika, now if you excuse me I have a performance to come up with.” Y/n continued walking towards the door. Chima bowed towards Lady Kirika and followed after Y/n.

~*~

Y/n immediately began searching for a music piece that she could perform, but before she could come up with a response Chima cam back into the Estate.

“Your highness, bad news.”

“What is it?”

“Empress Seiko has decided to exclude you from the performance.”

“What?”

“She said that you would only be allowed to perform if you had collaborated with someone else.”

“Well, I bet Yuria can come up with a good idea. How is she by the way?”

“She has been declared safe to travel and she will be arriving at any minute.”

Y/n stood “Let’s go greet her at the gate."

“Yes, Your Highness,” Chima and the ladies-in-waitings followed after her.

Yuria was being escorted by some of the servants from Y/n’s estate. “Crown Princess Y/n,” Yuria tried to bow but Y/n quickly ran to her side to stop her.

“Don’t worry about formalities, just focus that you’re healthy. Besides we have the Season Greetings coming up, we gotta perform together.”

“I completely forgot about the Greetings.”

“We can work together and maybe with our performance will get his attention.”

“Who’s attention?” asked Yuria as they walked through the house and into the guest room where she would be staying.

Y/n wiggled her eyebrows playfully, “You know who.”

Yuria blushed “I’ll be going to bed now.”

“Of course, be sure to take the medicine and I’ll start looking for songs we could perform together. That is if you want to perform together.”

“I’ve always been afraid of performing alone, it would be an honor to be able to perform alongside you.”

“Great! I think I have an idea of what we can perform.”

“A song?”

“I was thinking more of a dance. It’ll be a lot of fun, we can discuss it more after you are well.” Y/n gestured for Chima to follow her, “Take care Yuria, just call for me if you need anything.” with those parting words Y/n left.

“What are you thinking about performing Your Highness?” asked Chima.

“Chima, we better get everything together. Gather the best dancers you can find, start talking to the Seamstress House for a design. Thank you.” ordered Y/n.

“Right away,” Chima bowed and left.

~*~

Yuria managed to get better in the next two days and soon she recovered the duo began practicing the dance until they dropped to the ground. During the three weeks, Yuria had remained at the Flower Estate on the order of Y/n.

“Tomorrow is the day that our hard work will pay off.” smiled Y/n while they ate their dinner.

“In all honesty, I am very nervous.”

“Together we can do this, just like we have practiced many times before. I’m excited to see the Clan’s performance. I wonder what the Uchiha will do?”

“They haven’t told you?”

“No, Shisui was being stubborn and refused to tell me.”

“Princesses, it’s time to go to sleep, we will have to wake early to get to the Leaf Village in time,” announced Chima.

“Very well,” Y/n stood up alongside Yuria “Rest well and don’t be nervous.”

As Yuria bowed Y/n felt a sharp pain in her chest; the gem that had been dormant since the day she had returned, had finally activated. “Princess Y/n are you okay?” asked the older cousin.

“My gem, it hurts.” Y/n’s breathing became fast-paced, Chima was already by her side.

“Call the priestesses immediately,” ordered Chima. The distance between the temple was at least an hour and that was if they were rushing, it would take too long.

“No don’t. It's fine the pain is fading away. Don’t wake them up at this hour for something so trivial.”

“Are you sure?” asked Yuria.

“Yeas now let’s go to bed.” with a bit more reassurance Y/n was able to get everyone to go to bed. This was the last thing Y/n wanted, the Gods were driving her crazy, their voices in her dreams and signs everywhere.

Y/n couldn’t remember when she went to bed but all she knew was that the sleep wasn’t long enough. “Your Highness, time to wake up,” said Chima as she gently shook the princess.

“Is it morning already?” 

“Yes, the bath is still warm, you might want to bathe in warm rather than cold water,” advised Chima.

Y/n got up stretching before following Chima into the [bathroom](https://i1.wp.com/www.viewofchina.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/bathroom-public.jpg?resize=600%2C325&ssl=1). “Rosewater is what we’re going to be using. Just to relax you before this long day,”

To say that she was excited was an understatement, for the first time in her life she would be living the palace. To see the outside dirt and trees was very exciting.

“How long will the journey take?” asked Y/n as getting [dressed](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1dS3adiqAXuNjy1Xdq6yYcVXaZ.jpg?size=135345&height=700&width=700&hash=e6f5095b1f3ce5737da87fd3c5a0f050).

"The sun is barely raising so we should be there before the sun starts setting,”

“Will I be in this dress when we arrive?”

“You will change into different clothes,”

“The Hokage has sent over the ANBU to ensure that the royal family gets there safely.”

“Will Yuria be riding in the carriage with me?”

“Yes, since you are the Crown Princess there will be a more elite team, more specifically one that serves under the Hokage.”

“What’s the team name?”

“Team Ro, Itachi Uchiha is part of the team..”

“They are waiting in the garden,” said Chima as she gently glued diamonds around Y/n’s gem.

“Is Yuria done?” asked Y/n.

“She is being woken up as we speak.”

“Are we done?” Y/n wanted to get over to where Itachi was so she could meet his teammates.

“Yes, we are done but be careful, the diamonds are still slightly wet so be careful not to drop any.”

“I will, also please make sure to bring my songbook since it's been a while since I've last used it.” Y/n went running to the back yard.

As soon as Y/n saw the group of shinobi she ran and hugged the only raven-haired there was. “Itachi!” smiled the girl.

“Crown Princess Y/n.” the shinobi bowed but she waved them to stand up.

“Please just Y/n is fine, it’s okay since you guys are friends with Itachi.” smiled the girl.

“Y/n,” called a voice.

"Yuria! You are you excited?” asked Y/n.

“Nervous, more like it.”

“Princess Yuria,”

“Like Y/n said please don’t worry about addressing me so formally.”

“Did you bring what I asked?” Y/n hugged Itachi tighter.

“Of course,” Itachi dug into his pouch and pulled out a small sampling.

“This is a tree from the outside world,” Y/n stared at the sampling with a lot of love.

“Is this why you wanted to stop at the gardening shop?” asked the boy with white hair.

“I’ve never been to the outside before, so I always want to have something from there. Well, technically speaking I have gone outside but I don’t remember any of it.”

“Your highness, there has been a delay of two hours,” announced Chima.

“I could plant this sampling right now.” Y/n began walking towards the shed that was located on the side of the porch.

“Your Highness we can get one of the Gardners to do it,” suggested Yuria.

“No it’s okay, this is a job I can do myself.”

~*~

Y/n walked into the shed quickly spotting the shovel on the top shelf.

“You stay here, I’ll get the shovel,” Y/n placed the sapling into a miniature pot that was nearby.

Y/n tried to jump but she lost her shinobi abilities, well what very little abilities she had. “Let me help you,” said a voice.

Y/n turned around and saw someone with a spiraled mask, “Are you part of the Ro team, too?” asked the girl.

“Yes, Your Highness,”

“Please, you can address me as Y/n.”

The shinobi reached up and grabbed the shovel. “I’ll take the shovel and you can carry the little pot.”

“Thank you." Y/n quickly picked up the pot and walked back towards the others.

“Itachi!” Y/n bumped into the boy. “Sorry, I'm just waiting for the other shinobi to come with the shovel."

“Other shinobi?” asked Itachi confused.

“Your teammate silly, the one with the spiral mask. He has the shovel.”

“What?” asked the white-haired boy “We don’t have anyone with that mask. Quick protect the princesses!”

Itachi scooped up Y/n into his arms and jumped back, the shovel suddenly came flying towards Itachi but someone cut it in half. As quickly as the attack started, it ended.

“Who was that?” asked Y/n.

“Crown Princess Y/n!” shouted Chima as she came running out, dropping the fruit and drinks she was carrying. Itachi set the princess down, Chima began inspecting Y/n’s health.

“You!” Chima pointed at one of the ladies-in-waiting. “Summon the Royal doctor at once,”

“I’m fine Chima. He didn’t hurt me. He was nice and gentle with me. Don’t call the doctor, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?” asked Itachi concerned.

“Yeah, besides I have a sapling to bury.” Y/n stared at the sliced shovel. “I’ll just have to find a different way to dig. I guess I’ll just use my hands.”

“I don’t think getting dirt in your hands would be a good idea,”

“What’s your name?” asked Y/n.

“Kakashi Hatake, I shall assist you.” Kakashi made some signs before a dog appeared.

“Is this a… cat?” Y/n had never seen any other animals except for a couple of birds and squirrels but never anything like it.

“Do I look like a cat to you!” barked the dog.

“It can talk! Itachi look! It talks.” Y/n picked up the dog and began cuddling the dog “It’s so cute! What’s its name?”

“My name is Pakkun, who are you?”

“I’m Y/n Shoku Hateshinai! You can just call me Y/n.”

“Put me on the ground I’m not a doll!”

Y/n put the dog on the ground “Now you can hold my paw,”

Y/n smiled brightly and looked at Itachi who smiled back at her. It was in moments like these where she made his heart flutter, it was moments like these where he understood Shisui’s heart.

When the girl touched Pakkun’s paw she let out a delighted squeal when they noticed that the gem in her chest began to glow [brightly](https://i.imgur.com/A9KfzTF.gif). “What the hell?!” shouted someone from the Ro squad.

“All this chakra! Where’s it coming from?”

After the light disappeared, Y/n stood up feeling dizzy. “What was all that?” asked the girl.

“Your Highness are you okay?” asked Kakashi as he stepped towards her.

Y/n picked up the dog and wobbled her way towards the white-haired boy. “Here’s your dog Kakashi.”

“Your highness please sit down, all your chakra is gone.” begged one of the Ro.

“Dango,” whispered Y/n before she fainted.

“Y/n!” Itachi caught the girl just as she was about to hit the ground.

“Y/n!” Yuria ran from her seat on the porch to run over to her younger cousin. “Chima!”

“She’s okay, all her chakra is used up. All she needs is time to rest,” assured Kakashi.

“Itachi did you know that she had this much chakra?” asked his teammate Yoji.

“She’s the Megami Teishu, I just didn’t anticipate it would be this powerful.”

“What triggered it?” asked Ko.

“I don’t know, she was really happy one second, the next she was a human chakra doll,” answered Yugao.

“Her emotions; she had such raw, and powerful emotions that the gem in her chest,” said Yamato.

“Will it be okay for her to travel?” asked Chima.

“Yeah, all she needs is to sleep and rest,” ordered Kakashi.

“Poor Y/n, all this after that attack. She just can’t be given a break.” sighed Yuria.

“Madam Chima, the carriage and everything else have been prepared and finished.” said one of the maids.

“Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes, Madam Chima. The Empress is being taken through a different route to avoid assassination attempts." explained the maid.

"Two of us will ride inside the carriage and the other three will be outside keeping watch," Kakashi signaled at Itachi to come with him.

Y/n was carried by Itachi and gently placed in the carriage, "You should reset her on your lap, that way she will be more comfortable." suggested Yuria.

"I would feel better if you took care of her," said Itachi to the leader of the group.

"It would be indecent if I did it, you do it. I'll watch over Princess Yuria."

~*~

Chima gently shook Y/n's body and awoke the princess from her slumber. "Your Highness, time to wake up, the people are waiting for the royal family's arrival."

"What happened?"

"You fainted back at the estate, we are now in the small palace. Princess Yuria requested it after thinking you might like having your own house so that the other Princesses couldn't bother you."

"What time is it?"

"We have two hours until you are presented to the village."

"I didn't get to see the outside world," whined Y/n.

"On our way back you will see such wonderful things," assured Chima.

Y/n was once again bathed before changing into her[ gown](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1DGCbLpXXXXbwXpXXq6xXFXXXZ/Huang-Hou-Period-Yellow-Gorgeous-Hanfu-Costume-TV-Play-Legend-of-Mi-Yue-Ancient-Qin-Empress.jpg). Her hair and make up soon followed, Yuria came into the room and complimented Y/n on her dress.

"You and the Empress shall wear yellow while everyone else will be assigned red or blue,” explained Chima.

“Madam Chima, everything is ready. Princess Yuria is also ready, now we just wait for Crown Princess Y/n.”

“We are done here as well, are you ready Princess Y/n?” asked Chima.

“Yes, let’s go.” when Y/n arrived at the gate there was an elegant [carriage](https://static.wixstatic.com/media/70f599_1ebf8ce2ed7f4973ba89473a7e9008ea~mv2.jpg/v1/fill/w_882,h_496,al_c,q_85,usm_0.66_1.00_0.01/70f599_1ebf8ce2ed7f4973ba89473a7e9008ea~mv2.webp) waiting for her.

“Although we are concerned about assassination attempts we doubt that they will do anything as long as there are the ANBU around,” explained Chima as she got Y/n inside the carriage.

“The citizens are going to be able to see you and maybe later, you will see that you can also shake their hands."

"Do you have the candy ready?” asked Y/n.

Y/n was going to throw candy at the crowd since she thought kids might like it. “Yes Your Highness,” Chima handed Y/n a basket full of candy and small pebble-like coins.

“We are ready to set out,”

Y/n was helped to sit down on the carriage before going off. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that the Ro team was following after her through the trees. The team gave Y/n a small wave as a way to reassure the girl.

As the carriage approached the beginning of the festival; since the house was located on the outskirts of the village, Y/n could see a group of people waving and cheering as she drove by.

Remembering what Chima told her, the girl took the basket and threw it into the crowd. People began cheering and children chased after the carriage, Y/n smiled and waved with her free hand.

Y/n couldn’t help look forward to the performance that the clans were planning, as well as showing her performance. They all worked hard for such a performance.

Y/n from the corner of her eyes saw a [boy](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/28/1a/db/281adb4fe09237d6c42a453f39423385.jpg) with blond hair looking in her direction. The boy looked slightly dirty but Y/n could sense that he had a good heart.

The princess reached into the basket and threw the candy and pebbles in his direction for him to catch them. The look on his face made her smile even brighter.

The young boy accompanied the rest of the kids as they ran alongside Y/n’s carriage. It didn’t take long until Y/n arrived to here the rest of her relatives were located at, as she got out of the carriage the people around her bowed.

“Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n Shoku Hateshinai.” bowed the crowd.

The thrones were placed facing a stage where all the performances could be seen by the royal family and people. Y/n saw her male cousins that sat beside their sisters. Since they were males, they weren’t allowed to come into contact with Y/n since they were of lower status so Y/n was excited to see them.

“It’s nice to see everyone here,” smiled Y/n as she sat on the second-highest throne.

“And I can see that you had fun with the people,” said her brother sat on a throne that was the same height as Y/n’s while everyone else sat in lower thrones. Two chairs were higher than hers, those belonged to the Empress and emperor.

Each throne there was a representation of everyone’s status. A minute after Y/n arrived there was a larger carriage, there was a silence that swept through the people as her father stepped out.

Saikyo raised his hand and offered it to her mother who took it. Together the couple walked with their heads held high as they took their seats in their thrones.

“Long may she reign.” greeted the crowd.

“Let the performances commence, I look forward to all the dances as well as the delicious food that you, the marvelous citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village, have made for the Royal family.” Empress Seiko smiled.

There was going to be eight clans that were going to perform, whether it be a song, dance, or to tell a story. “Aburame Clan.” announced the eunuch.

Several of the Aburame members stood up and placed a large wall that was framed by wood but the rest was a thin piece of paper. A bonfire was paced behind it so that shadows would be easily seen. 

Several other people, who Y/n didn’t know if they belonged with the Aburame, came to stand on each side of the stage with instruments.

A woman stood up and proclaimed: **“Long ago a wealthy old man named Hikaru lived in a village.“**

As the story began a song began to pay that Y/n immediately recognized: Butterfly Lovers.

Y/n watched as some of the bugs transformed themselves into a small village. Then she realized what they were doing, the clan was using the bugs as a way to illustrate the story, the bugs were creating everything from characters to objects.

**“Hikaru's house stood just beyond a cemetery. He lived surrounded by a beautiful garden. Hikaru was polite and elegant, never unkind, but he had never married. He lived alone; he seldom ventured out into the village, and his neighbors gossiped about him.”**

As the story went on, the bugs shifted and brought the story to life.

**"He's a strange one," the women whispered. "So self-absorbed. Too selfish to marry, it seems."**

**"He must be mad," the men muttered.**

**Rumors spread far and wide.**

**In this way, something that was not true appeared to be. Hikaru was far from mad. He was, simply, sad. Many years before he had loved a girl named Akiko. She was beautiful and kind, as lovely as the summer wind, as sweet as springtime pears.”**

Y/n’s attention was directed towards the play, it had captured her attention.

**Hikaru lived every day longing to see her, and each time he did, he felt as if he were celebrating. He could not wait until she was old enough to marry. He dreamed of the life they would live together.**

**But one day, when she was still a teenager, Akiko became sick, and sadly, she died.**

The bugs formed a figure of a teenage girl running around while holding hands with a teenage boy. The girl laid on a bed while the boy from before was holding her hand tightly, slowly the girl’s hand fell. She was dead.

Y/n could feel herself tearing up as she watched the boy scream out in pain and agony.

**Hikaru moved into the house behind the cemetery where she was buried. Forever after he thought only of her. Every day he walked to her grave. Every day he prayed. He took flowers to the grave. He lived in his memories of the days when he had been happy.**

**Time passed. Nearly everyone who had known the story had grown old, and after a while, few remembered Akiko. That is when the false stories began to spread. That is when the children of the village began to believe Hikaru was mad.**

**They took care not to walk too near him, and when they had to pass by his house, they ran as fast as they could. When they saw him in the shops or on the street or in the market, they hurried away, whispering behind his back.**

**There was one boy named Kyoshi who had such a pure spirit that he never believed rumors. Kyoshi only wondered at this man who looked so sad, and he longed to see him smile. Some days he walked past his house and waved, hoping Hikaru would see. But he never did.**

**One year, just after midnight on New Year's Eve, Kyoshi dressed up and prepared himself to go make Hatsumode, the first trip of the year to the temple. There he planned to pray for good things in the coming year.**

**Just as he was about to enter the temple, he saw something that took his breath away. The air outside was cold, the wind was brisk, the moon was bright, but there at the door to the temple hovered a white butterfly, its wings shimmering brightly.**

**Kyoshi gasped, "How can you be here in the wintertime?"**

**The butterfly flew away, and Kyoshi hurried home.**

The said butterfly flew towards and around the royal family, Y/n’s eyes trailed the insect as it landed on the empresses’ hand.

**When he rushed in the door, his mother stared at him. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were red with excitement and exertion, and he was out of breath. "My son!" she cried. "What's wrong?"**

**"You'll never believe this," he explained, trying to catch his breath. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. There was a white butterfly outside the temple."**

**When his mother heard this news, she too lost her breath. "Are you certain?" she asked.**

**"Yes, yes!" he said.**

**His mother took his hand. "Come, we must go to see Hikaru."**

**Kyoshi was very curious. He had never heard his mother speak of Hikaru, and he could not imagine why she wanted to go there now. Perhaps she only wanted to wish the old man a Happy New Year, but why? And what did that have to do with the butterfly?**

**"Why, Mother, why?" he asked as they walked toward the cemetery and beyond, to Hikaru's house.**

**"Wait, we shall see," his mother shushed him.**

**They knocked upon Hikaru's door. After a long wait, they heard footsteps slowly approaching. When at last the door opened, Kyoshi gasped. Hikaru was as pale as a ghost, so thin and frail it seemed he would fall to the ground any moment.**

**"Hikaru," his mother said, "Come, we must put you in your bed."**

**The poor man was dying, and as soon as he lay down, he appeared to fall asleep. But just at that moment, to Kyoshi's amazement, the white butterfly appeared in the room. It hovered over Hikaru, and Kyoshi tried to brush it away.**

**"There it is!" he cried to his mother. "The butterfly!" Again he brushed at it with a fan, but the butterfly only swooped around the room and once again flew to the bed. There it landed on the pillow beside Hikaru's head.**

**Once again Kyoshi tried to brush it away, but once again it returned. This time, determined to keep the poor old man from discomfort, Kyoshi opened the door, swatted his fan at the butterfly, and guided it outside.**

**The butterfly flew toward the graveyard, and Kyoshi chased after it.**

**On and on it flew, and soon the butterfly and the boy entered the graveyard. There the butterfly landed upon a gravestone.**

**Kyoshi crept close and brushed his hand over the writing on the stone. He squinted and made out the name. Akiko.**

**"What are you doing here?" he asked the butterfly.**

**But a moment later the butterfly had vanished.**

**Mystified, Kyoshi returned to Hikaru's house. "Mother," he said as he raced inside, "the butterfly disappeared."**

**He saw his mother was weeping. "Hikaru has passed away," she said.**

**Kyoshi's eyes widened. "And the butterfly is gone," he said. "Mother, there is a mystery here ..."**

**His mother took his hand and told Kyoshi the tale of Hikaru's love. She had heard the story when she was young, and then she had forgotten it. But the moment she heard of the white butterfly's appearance in winter, she remembered.**

**"Akiko was the love of his life," she told Kyoshi. "But it has been 50 years since she died. On the day she died, Hikaru vowed he would never marry, and as you know, he kept his word. I wish I had not forgotten."**

**Kyoshi listened, and tears fell from his eyes. "He was never mad," he said softly.**

**His mother shook her head. "No, he was only devoted."**

**"And that butterfly was the ghost of his Akiko," the boy said, bowing his head. "And now they will be together. What a good New Year's gift."**

As the story came to an end, the bonfire behind it died. Y/n and the rest of the family clapped, “Such a wonderful story, beautiful love story.” complimented Empress Seiko.

The Aburmae clan stood up and bowed “Thank you very much, your highness.”

“Nara Clan!” called the eunuch.

“Greetings to the royal family,” bowed a man, next to him stood a woman and a young boy. 

Y/n smiled at the young boy who was staring at her, his face red.

“I’m the head of the Nara clan, my name is [Shikaku](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSp4b_V0g3TmzxnoqcmvVuyub0fcWmCpnO3pRSuSUbq3QMQbQQW&usqp=CAU) Nara.This my wife, [Yoshino](https://p7.hiclipart.com/preview/896/434/538/shikamaru-nara-yoshino-kiba-inuzuka-sakura-haruno-temari-naruto.jpg) Nara.” The woman bowed at the royal family. “And this is my son, Shikamaru. Today we will perform the Deer Dance, I hope you enjoy it.”

The Nara Clan got into position and the music began to [play](//www.youtube.com/embed/yGutDDxVtbA). (It's a long performance but it's really beautiful)

Y/n clapped as the Nara clan bowed while they panting. "What did you think about the performance?" asked Empress Seiko, she had directed the question to her two kids.

"It was such a wonderful dance," said Prince Kuro.

"I have never seen a dance like that before, I'm very happy to have been able to see it," added Y/n.

"Thank you," bowed the Nara clan.

"With that, we are finished with the Clan performances. Now we will commence the Princess Performances." announced the eunuch.

Y/n had discovered that her older cousins, aside from Yuria, were performing before the duo. First was Akemi Ohori, she was going to perform using a koto while a man accompanied her with the shakuhachi.

As Akemi sat down she cleared her throat and a eunuch from the side spoke: " **The moon, floating in the sky. Though separated from each other, we look at the same moon. The moonlight, shining on us since ancient times, Might fall on our hands, as the dew of the moon."**

Y/n clapped along with the rest of her family. Princess Akemi bowed towards the royal family and then towards the audience who clapped.

Princess Chikako Sawada followed after Akemi, and she danced to a song by the name Bad Apples.

Chikako could dance with more grace than Y/n, that she had to admit; dancing was one of Chikako's strong suits. Y/n had to admit she wasn't worried about who had the better performance since there was no prize to be won.

Princess Himeko Yoshiya was never really one to want the people's attention so her performance was short and uneventful but Y/n didn't mind. Himeko's specialty was art rather than singing or dancing which Y/n admire.

Finally was the performance of Hisa, this one was the only one Y/n couldn't help but wonder what her cousin would perform. Y/n turned to look at her brother to ask him his opinion but noticed he was gone, strange. "Emperor Saikyo where is my brother?" asked Y/n.

"He was here a second ago but I have no idea where he could be at."

Y/n only nodded before turning her attention to the stage, she noticed that an erhu and a đàn nguyệt were on the stage with two seats. _I didn't know Hisa played the đàn nguyệt too,_ thought Y/n.

"Princess Hisa Takashima and Prince Kuro!" announced the eunuch.

Wait what? Was Y/n hearing right? Her brother walked onto the stage and sat in the chair that had the đàn nguyệt, that's right! Kuro learned how to play the đàn nguyệt years ago and so it made sense that he couldn't play with Hisa.

As the duo began to perform Y/n immediately recognized the song 'The Spinning Song'.

Sadly halfway through the performance, Y/n was called by a lady-in-waiting "Your Highness you are the last performance you must change and meet with the others."

"Very well," said Y/n, she couldn't lie and say that she was disappointed that she couldn't finish hearing the song but she had to change. Alongside Yuria, Y/n left and met with the other two people that were going to perform with them.

Chima arranged Y/n's hair while Yuria finished getting her makeup done. "Your Highness, Sasuke, and Katsumi are here and prepared. We are just waiting for the princesses."

"Is Shisui ready?" asked Y/n. This was a difficult dance, not the dance moves but rather the execution. Y/n wanted to use genjutsu as a way to deceive the audience and make it seem like Y/n and Yuria as well as their partners were disappearing and were replaced with the other.

"We're all ready," said Yuria.

"Very well, let's go." Y/n and Yuria left the makeshift house and saw that Sasuke and Katsumi were waiting. Y/n used this event to get Yuria closer to Katsumi, the reason why Sasuke was her partner rather than the other two Uchiha boy it was because the two six-year-olds were closer in height.

Yuria took a deep breath "This is nerve-racking," she whispered.

"Don't worry Princess Yuria, we have practiced hard these past two weeks," reassured Katsumi.

"Crown Princess Y/n, Princess Yuria, Sasuke Uchiha, and Katsumi Hori!"

Y/n tried to control her breathing after the performance finished. The next few hours came like a blur, Y/n only remembered eating before she was escorted right back into the house.

“Can I go to the festival?” asked Y/n.

Chima looked at Y/n unsure, “I do not know if that is a good idea, Your Highness.”

There was a knock on the door which caused their conversation to be paused, “Princess Y/n, the Uchiha boys are here.” called the maid from the outside.

“You guys came,” Y/n smiled and ran over to the trio.

“We were wondering if you could go with us to walk around the festival,” asked Shisui.

“I don’t know about that,” said Chima.

“Please Chima, I’ll be very careful, besides the Ro team will be with me. Itachi and Shisui are strong, they could protect me.” persuaded Y/n

Chima looked at Y/n before caving into the girl’s desire. “Very well, let us get you ready for the appearance,” Chima gestured for the princess to follow her and for the boys to wait outside.

Getting the girl [dressed](https://img1.daumcdn.net/thumb/R800x0/?scode=mtistory2&fname=https%3A%2F%2Fk.kakaocdn.net%2Fdn%2FkDlrp%2FbtqAdclsnpd%2FhQX72K1QJPQN75Oa0yTaSK%2Fimg.jpg), Chima guided her back to the boys who were waiting for her. The boys blushed when they saw her walking towards them, “Do you want me to go with you, Your Highness?” asked Chima.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll be safe.”

“Very well, I’ll walk you to the door. But at any sign of danger, I want you to bring the princess back to this house,” ordered Chima.

“Of course,” said Shisui.

When the group of kids got to the door they saw a group of ladies-in-waiting as well as guards. “I thought I was going along with them,” said Y/n confused.

“I said that I wouldn’t accompany you but you must still be accompanied by the ladies-in-waiting as well as guards.”

Y/n didn’t bother putting up resistance with Chima’s decision and followed after the boys as they guided the way. “There’s going to be a lot of people there but don’t worry,” said Itachi.

Y/n starred in amazement at the stands, “Is Princess Yuria here too?” asked the girl.

"I saw her walking around with the other princesses, see there she is.” Itachi pointed at the group of girls that were walking around with a smaller number of guards and assistants, Y/n felt jealous.

“Itachi!” called out a female voice, a [young girl](https://pm1.narvii.com/6651/19846541b8e78f994c41cc905739d7202f09d25d_00.jpg) came running towards the group but was stopped by the guards.

“Let her pass,” said Y/n.

“Greetings to Your Highness,” said the girl.

“Don’t stand on ceremony, are you Itachi’s friend?” asked the girl.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Did you need something Izumi?” asked Itachi.

The girl blushed at Itachi calling her name, _she likes him_ thought Y/n, she had read enough romance stories to understand that this Izumi girl liked Itachi. “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me but I can see that you’re with the Crown Princess so I can just go around by myself.”

“You should go with her,” said Y/n to Itachi.

“Are you sure?” asked the raven-haired boy.

“Of course, you could take Sasuke with you if you want so you can spend time together,” suggested Y/n.

“Yay I want to go with onii-chan,” said Sasuke happily.

“Very well, if it’s okay with you then I’ll go, thank you,” said Itachi but Y/n just waved for him to leave.

“I guess it’s just the two of us,” smiled Shisui.

“Yeah I guess,” said the girl smiling back.

Y/n walked and approached a stand, the guards guided the people away from the stand and allowed Y/n to cut the line. “How can we help you Your highness?” asked the man.

“What is this?” asked the girl.

“Two takoyaki, please,” ordered Shisui, as Shisui looked pulled out money a lady-in-waiting stepped up and put the money on the counter.

The man handed the lady-in-waiting the takoyaki “We will have to inspect the food to make sure that there is no poison.”

Y/n sighed as she saw the women tearing apart the food in search of poison, Shisui stared at the younger girls face. She looked so sad and tired? This was probably something that always happened.

“I have a plan, let’s go back to the house, I’ll get Princess Yuria to help,” whispered Shisui.

Y/n looked at him confused but she trusted the boy “Forget the takoyaki, I’m tired I just want to go to bed. Let’s head back to the house.”

“Very well your Highness,” said the lady-in-waiting.

“I would escort you back but I think that they will be enough to guard you,” said Shisui.

Y/n waved at the male as he left before turning around and walking back to the house. What was he planning? She had no idea but all she knew was that she had to trust him, he trusts her and she trusts him, she has to.

~*~

“What are you planning?” asked the princess.

“Trust me,” Shisui has his back turned towards Y/n, who laid in bed in her pajamas.

“I asked Mikoto-san for a kimono for something that would suit you, she gave me a kimono that would help you fit in.”

“Fit in?” asked the girl.

The Uchiha boy waved a bottle filled with a red paste. "After you're done changing we'll put this in your hair."

"What's in that bottle?" asked Y/n.

“Change and then I’ll explain.” Shisui had his eyes closed as he placed the [kimono ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/wjgAAOSwTRVay1Oh/s-l300.jpg)on Y/n’s bed.

“Um, Shisui, I’ve never dressed myself before, what do I do?” asked Y/n.

“What?” whispered Shisui, his face was bright red.

“Will you help me?” asked the girl

Him? She wanted _him_ to help her change? “I-I-I can’t! I can’t look at your body until our wedding night.” he stuttered.

“Why until our wedding night?” asked the girl confused.

“I-I- don’t have time to explain. Let's put this in your hair first.” Shisui gestured for Y/n to walk towards her bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Shisui put a towel around Y/n's shoulder and parted Y/n's hair in half. "This will help your disguise, it'll temporally dye your hair a fiery red. It'll be great," said Shisui as he put the paste on the princess's white hair.

"What do I do know? Will I walk around with the paste around?"

"No you won't silly, we'll wait for a few minutes, and then you'll see the results." Shisui looked at the time and let it sit for thirty minutes.

After the thirty minutes, Shisui rinsed Y/n's hair as quietly as possible. "Now you can open your eyes." Shisui had ordered that the girl closed her eyes in order to surprise her.

When Y/n opened her eyes she saw that her once snow-white hair had transformed into fierce red, "So pretty," muttered Y/n.

"You will be able to wash it off but before get you dressed let's put these in your eyes." Shisui showed her two small boxes that had colored contacts.

Shisui instructed Y/n on what to do and how he was going to put the contacts in. "What color are they?" asked Y/n as she felt the contact slide into place.

"These are violet," the boy showed her a little box that had 'violet' on them, and then the other little box had 'blue' on them. "They were the only ones available," explained Shisui.

"Which ones are we going to try first?" asked Y/n as she stared at the boxes.

"Which one do you want to try first? It's your choice."

"Violet! So? How do I look?" asked Y/n, when she looked up at the boy she heard him mutter the name 'Kushina'.

"Huh, let's try the blue ones." Shisui quickly switched her lenses and gestured for her to look in the mirror.

"Which do you like better?" asked Y/n.

"Me? I like the blue but it's up to you. I think you look beautiful in either one."

Y/N nodded "I'll wear the blue."

"Very well let's get to our next stop, hopefully, they haven't left yet."

Before Y/n could reply to him she felt herself being picked up and her blanket wrapped tightly around her body. ”Let’s just get Mikoto-san to change you.”

“Okay,” Y/n slithered her hand out of the blanket and grabbed the kimono.

There was a knock on the door that startled the two, the pair stayed as quiet as possible, they didn’t want to alert anyone about their plan. “Your Highness?” whispered someone but the duo recognized that voice as Chima.

Shisui put a finger to his lips, Y/n nodded as they waited a couple of seconds before Chima’s retreating footsteps could be heard. “Let’s get going, the festival isn’t going to last forever,” whispered Shisui.

Y/n blinked and she felt the wind blowing through her hair, the wind kissed her face as she was carried through the trees and towards the Uchiha Clan. “Do you feel that?” asked Y/n to Shisui.

“Feel what?” asked Shisui.

Y/n couldn’t understand what she was feeling, it was something she had never felt before, what was this emotion? “Nevermind, I don’t know how to put a name to this, please don’t worry."

Shisui landed in front of a house where Y/n guessed that belong to Itachi’s family. “Shisui? What are you doing? I thought you went to the princess’s house.” it was Mikoto, who seemed to be walking out with Fugaku.

“Sorry to bother you Mikoto-san but um,” Shisui didn’t know where to start.

“What’s in that banket?” asked Fugaku.

“Hello,” said Y/n as she poked her head out of the blanket.

"Your Highness! What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping.” said Fugaku.

“Shisui said he had a plan,” explained the girl.

“Does Chima-san know you are here?” Mikoto looked at Shisui when she asked.

“Yes, she said I could," lied the girl.

The look on the Uchiha couple’s face told Y/n that they knew she was lying, “Well, the kimono I asked for was for Y/n,” explained Shisui, “But she needs help to put it on and I, um, obviously can’t change her.”

“Very well, we won’t tell anyone,” said Mikoto as she smiled and put a finger to her lips. “Come on in.” the older woman gestured for the duo to come into the house.

Shisui carried Y/n into a room before leaving. “How have you been, Your Highness?” asked Mikoto.

“I’m curious to see what Shisui has in store, he hasn’t told me his plan.”

“Is Itachi not with you?”

“Huh? Oh no, he and Sasuke are exploring the festival with someone named Izumi, I think.” answered the princess.

“So it will just be you and Shisui?” asked Mikoto as she began to dress.

“Yes, I don’t mind,” said Y/n as she let the older woman do her thing. “Mikoto-san?” called out Y/n.

“Yes?”

“How do you know you’re in love with someone?” 

“Love?” stuttered Mikoto.

“Yes, how do you know you love someone.”

“Well, to be honest with you I don’t know think I can explain _how_ you know,” Mikoto gestured for Y/n to sit in front of the mirror. "I can't really give you a step by step."

“Well, then how will I know if I love Shisui or Itachi? How will I know when to confess?”

”You will feel it right here,” Mikoto placed a hand on Y/n’s right side of her chest, over her heart.

Mikoto retracted her hand and began brushing Y/n’s hair. “Right here?” muttered Y/n as she placed her hand over her chest.

"There are three ways you can confess your love.”

“Do I not say ‘I love you’, are those not the right words?” asked Y/n.

“No silly, suki da ( **好きだ** ) is a more common way of saying I like and I want to date you. Daisuke da ( ** _大好きだ)_** is a more direct and stronger way of saying I really like. If you believe this is the person you want to marry and live with for the rest of your life, then you say Aistireru ( **愛してる** )which says 'I am deeply in love with you’. Does that help?” asked Mikoto.

“Sort of,” said Y/n unsure.

“I can tell you something. You can be your genuine self around this person. You can see their flaws but that doesn’t bother you because you realize they also accept yours. There are no secrets between you because you’ll be able to read and understand each other without speaking a word. They become your freedom, your wings to soar high towards the sky. You can’t imagine a world without them, because a world without them sounds like a world full of pain and suffering. You would rather die with them than to live without them.”

“Is that how you feel for Fugaku-san?” asked the girl.

“Fugaku?” Mikoto’s face turned bright red at the mention of her husband's name “Yeah, I guess. Life without him would be a little dull.”

“And we’re finished! Oh, I’ve always wanted a daughter, now I can do all sorts of cute things with your [hair](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/og89MbHd9H3eKmdzrfzbFzfU-HBO1KLMfGAQo4ySKDu00Xb49-JDISpPo4F-n3IqnlG0x6gFQBHCVm46WxICEtlQb4LGE5WSuM5ulwgZYvMql3khYCw3UYagbo203mviow).” the older woman adjusted a few little details.

“Are you ladies done?” asked Shisui. He knocked on the door lightly.

“Yes all done,” Mikoto opened the door and gestured for Y/n to walk to Shisui.

Shisui felt his face become red, “You look stunning, amazing, beautiful.” the boy was stuttering whatever words came to his mind.

“Don’t you have something to give her?” asked Fugaku.

“Oh, right! Since you are so easily recognized I brought something for you to wear. Your pupils are really recognizable.” Shisui had both hands behind his back before showing his right hand, it was a beautifully carved [kitsune](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/roblox/images/6/66/Eternal_Kitsune_Mask.png/revision/latest?cb=20191211215024) mask.

Y/n gently took it into her hands, “Thank you, Shisui. It’s beautiful, but what about you?”

“I got that covered too,” smiled the boy as he pulled out a [hannya ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR5g5-o6KRePvh19U_KVliWajQKpDd_poYxHX6vFQYrLPwIrgGz&usqp=CAU)mask.

“You two better get going, the festival isn’t going to wait for you or us.” Mikoto wrapped an arm around Fugaku.

“Let’s go, thank you Mikoto-san!” smiled Y/n as she put on her mask and took Shisui’s hand as she dragged him towards the festival.

“What do you want to eat first?” asked Shisui.

“What’s that?” asked Y/n as she pointed to a stand that had food.

“Takoyaki?”

“What’s takoyaki?”

Shisui looked at her, from under the mask Y/n could tell that he was surprised. “You don’t know what takoyaki?"  
“I have to follow a strict diet,” answered the girl.

Every day her meals were: raisin bread, omelet, sausage sauteed, cabbage, fruit, and milk for breakfast. Fried rice and wakame seaweed soup for lunch. Rice, root vegetables simmered with chicken, cold tofu, miso soup, spinach, and deep-fried sliced tofu.

The boy took her hand and guided her to the stand. “One takoyaki please.” Shisui pulled out the same pebbles that Y/n had seen before, the one she was throwing with the cany.

“One takoyaki coming up,” said the man and served the plate.

“Just one?” Y/n stared at him confused.

“Well, if you want to taste a lot of food then you’ll only be able to eat a little bit of anything, you don’t want to get to full. Thank you,” Shisui took Y/n’s hand and guided her outside the crowd.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Well, we can’t eat with our masks on.”

Shisui quickly found a small isolated place where the two could eat. “Alright go on, take a bite.”

“What’s takoyaki? What’s it made from?” asked the girl.

“Snack from flour batter and octopus. It’s really good,” explained Shisui.

Y/n lifted her mask up so it showed her mouth before plopping it into her mouth, "Wait you have to blow it first!" laughed Shisui at Y/n's face as she puffed her cheeks out in order to cool down the food in her mouth.

Shisui smiled gently as he watched Y/n’s face light up with excitement as she savored the flavor. “Do you like it?”

Y/n nodded excitedly before taking another takoyaki, “You try!” smiled Y/n. The boy lifted his mask as Y/n was going to put it into Shisui's mouth the girl remembered that it was still hot.

Shisui stared at her as she blew on the takoyaki and placing it inside his mouth. "It's good!"

"Shisui, I was wondering, why did you give that man rocks?"

"Rocks?"

"Yeah rocks, you gave him rocks right before he gave us our food." Y/n took another bite of takoyaki.

"Rocks?" muttered Shisui confused before realizing what she was saying. The boy let out a small laugh "Y/n those weren't pebbles, that was money."

Y/n oh-ed at the answer as the boy explained how the currency worked and what totaled what. The duo quickly at their food before going back to get more food. The couple repeated the progress three more times before deciding on what to do next, "Festivals aren't just about food, there are also games you can play and get prizes." explained Shisui.

"Is that a dango stand?" asked Y/n she pointed towards the stand that caught her attention.

"Cousin is that you?" asked a feminine voice from behind the pair.

"Yuria?"

"What are you doing out? Where are your guards?" asked Princess Yuria.

"Oh, well," said Y/n, trying to come up with a lie, "Chima said it was to go since I would be with Shisui,"

"Is the Ro team with you too?"

_Shit!_ Shisui couldn't believe that he had completely forgotten about that team, this team wasn't the type to leave Y/n unguarded. "No, they trust me enough to protect her."

"Shisui why don't you go get some dango for me and Y/n?" suggested Yuria.

The masked boy looked at Y/n as a way to ask if that was okay. "We could go for some dango," smiled Y/n.

Yuria's maid gave Shisui a small sack that contained money. "Very well, I'll be right back."

"Sit and tell me the truth." Yuria gestured at the bench, and so the two princesses sat down.

"Well, I went back to the house since I wasn't enjoying my time. Shisui came up with a plan, so he brought me back under this mask. Please don't tell Chima, she doesn't know I'm here, please I'm enjoying my time." said the girl.

Yuria looked at Y/n and smiled "Don't worry, I have your back. Here," Yuria gave Y/n a small bag filled with money. "Use this money to spend time with Shisui. I'll try to cover up and make sure that she doesn't find out."

"What about you? What are you going to do? Don't you need this money?" asked the younger girl.

"I actually," Yuria's face started blushing "Well, Katsumi invite me to walk around the lake tonight, I should be leaving soon since our meeting time is soon." Yuria stood up with Y/n following suite.

"Thank you so much, Princess Yuria." Y/n bowed but Yuria just smiled and walked away.

"Oh, I guess I bought this dango for nothing." sighed Shisui.

"Let's eat this quickly, I want to try that game with the toys," said Y/n as she pointed towards a game stand.

"Deal, let's go." Shisui chomped down on the dango and watched as Y/n tried the same.

~*~

"What do I do?" asked Y/n as she stared at the tool in her hand.

"This is made out of thin washi paper so you'll have to pick up the fish fast before the paper rips," explained Shisui as he quickly scooped up a rubber ball.

Y/n awed at the toy, "I want to try!"

Y/n tried to copy the older boys moves but failed on the first try, after four more tries the girl kept failing. "How are you so good at this?" whined the girl.

Shisui laughed as he imagined the girl's face was forming a pout, he took his hand and ruffled what hair Y/n had exposed. "Don't worry young one, you will get it one day." he teased.

The duo went back to cruising around the festival, "Do you like the festival so far?" asked Shisui.

"Yes I really love it." smile Y/n, "I wouldn't be able to enjoy it at it's fullest as a princess but I'm glad I snuck out."

"I'm happy to hear that, why did Yuria leave early?"

Y/n smiled brightly "Well her and Katsumi are going to walk together by the late. I'm glad that my plan worked,"

"What plan?"

"The dance was an excuse to get Yuria and Katsumi to spend time together, you know, Yuria has had a crush on Katsumi for the longest time. I always knew so I thought that the performance was a good way to get them closer together." explained Y/n as she skipped a little ahead of Shisui. "And it worked, they should be getting together soon. I'm a genius."

Shisui rolled his eyes "Sure, you're a genius." even though they couldn't see each other's faces they could hear their sarcasm.

"You say that now but just wait until you get an invitation to their wedding."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"I'll save you a seat right beside me, and I'll rub it in your face." teased Y/n.

"Shisui," called a voice behind the couple, it was Fugaku and several other Uchiha's.

"I'm busy right now," responded the boy as he gestured at Y/n's figure.

"It's important," stated one of the Uchiha as he stepped forward.

"It's okay, you go on, I'll wait here. I might even that game a chance, I'll get the toy this time." Y/n squeezed the older boy's hand to show that it was okay and that she could handle herself.

"Okay, it'll be a short meeting." Shisui gestured for the men to lead the way.

Y/n waved goodbye at the group of men before turning around and going back to the stand where they were playing before. "Hello, I was wondering what this game is called?"

"This game? Oh, its called ningyo sukui (toy scooping), do you want to give it another go?" asked the man.

"Yes please," Y/n gave him the money that was said in the stand.

Finally, Y/n took notice of a small group of kids that was beside her huddled up. "Come on Kiba you said you could do it!" teased a boy with his hair pulled up, Y/n recognized him as the Nara boy.

"I can do it! Just wait!" said the boy, he had red upside-down triangles on both sides of his cheeks, a puppy sat on his head.

"Here you go," the man gave Y/n the paper tool. "Good luck," the man ruffled her hair and went back to paying attention to his newspaper.

Y/n took a deep breath and moved her wrist quickly to scoop up the toy up. The paper didn't rip but Y/n watched as the toy flew up and smacked one of the boys in the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

Y/n gasped, "I'm so sorry! I should have looked at where I was flicking my wrist," Y/n took off her mask and looked at the group of boys, "Are you okay?"

The four boys face turned bright red at the sight of hers, "You-You're stupid!" said the boy with the dog, Kiba.

"Oi! Kiba don't say that!" said the Nara boy. "You're going to make her cry!"

"Are you okay?" asked Y/n, it was a [boy](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/77/f1/8e/77f18e55dc2de8e68059002d26c42132--naruto-boys-shinobi.jpg) with brown hair and swirls around his cheeks.

"Ye-Yeah!"

Y/n thought about how to apologize and then she remembered that she once hit Sasuke by accident and gave him food. "I'll pay for a bowl of um," Y/n looked around frantically and spotted something to offer, "ramen?"

"Sweet! Let's go!" smiled the boy.

"I'll buy everyone one bowl of ramen, where is the best ramen at?" asked Y/n. 

"Ichiraku ramen!" this time it was the boy that she saw all alone while going to the throne.

"Ramen? What's that?" asked the girl.

"You don't know what ramen is?" the boys looked shocked, Y/n simply shook her head. 

"We gotta go, let's go!" The blond-haired boy grabbed Y/n's wrist and went running in an unknown direction with the other three boys trailing after them.

After running for a little bit Y/n stood in front of a small [shop](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/eroninja/images/3/30/Ichiraku_Ramen_NintendoDS.png/revision/latest?cb=20180806221108), the sign read _Ichiraku Ramen_ is this where they were going to eat? "Hey Naruto, oh you brought friends!"

"Hello," said Y/n, she looked at the trio and noticed they did a quick bow so she decided to do the same. It felt strange, Y/n's never bowed towards anyone it was usually the other way around.

The boys jumped onto their stool while Y/n struggled sightly to get on but managed and waited for the boys to do something so that she could copy them. "She said she'll pay for our bowls," smiled the blonde boy.

"Very well," said an older man "What do you guys want?"

"Miso Chashu Pork!"

"We'll take three more miso ramen!" smiled the boys.

"May I have a menu?" asked Y/n. The older man gave Y/n the menu, the princess read the menu and tried to think of what to order. "May I have Shabu Beef Ramen?"

"Four miso and one shabu coming up,"

"What's your name?" asked the Nara boy, Shikamaru, Y/n remembered his name.

"Y/n-." The princess immediately regretted her answer, she should have said a fake name!

"Like the crown princess!" exclaimed the kid she had hit earlier.

"We've never seen you around, are you an outsider?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh! Well, you see.. my family, um, works with the royal family...?" Y/n cursed at herself, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Oh, is that why your name is the same as the crown princesses?" asked the triangle cheek boy.

"Yeah, it's a family tradition to be named after the royal family's. My mom's name is Seiko and my dad's name is Saikyo." Y/n felt bad for lying but at the same time, she _technically_ wasn't lying.

"Oh that's weird." said the dog boy.

"Oi! Stop insulting her! She's going to cry!" said the Nara boy.

"What's your guy's name?" asked the princess.

"I'm Shikamaru, he's Choji, that's Kiba and-"

Kiba injects and takes off the dogs on his head "This is Akamaru." Y/n pets Akamaru excitedly.

"Hello Akamaru." smiled Y/n.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage!" introduced Naruto.

Y/n smiled "Here you go!" the old man placed the bowls of ramen in front of the children."

"Thank you for the food!" Y/n copied what the others were going. Picking up the chopsticks gently, if Chima could see her now then she would be having a heart attack. Y/n couldn't help smile, here she was in a shabby stand with random kids getting unapproved food.

Y/n stared at the ramen before putting it in her mouth. "Do you like it?" asked Naruto.

It tasted... familiar. Why?

~*~

_"Do not come near me! Go away!" shouted Y/n as she cowered in the corner._

_"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I know you don't trust me, but please give me a chance." the teenage boy placed a bowl of soup on the small table. "Please eat, you haven't eaten since I brought you here."_

_Y/n watched the door to her room, the crown princess waited until the footsteps were gone. rushing to her feet the girl ran over to the table and began scarfing it down. She didn't know what it was but it tasted amazing._

_'_ I want something to drink. _thoughts/n creeping towards the door. Opening the door the girl ran out and began searching for a way out, taking a hair nearby Y/n smashed a window and jumped out, ignoring the pain shooting through her body as glass shards entered her body._

_"Wait don't run away!" shouted the boy._

_Y/n turned around and saw the look on his face, t looked lonely and broken. The girl couldn't bring herself to eave, " **Never turn you're back on your people** " that's what her mother always told her._

_~*~_

"/n? Y/n?" Shikamaru waved his hand in front of the girl's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" said Y/n.

"Well, did you like it?" Naruto looked at her with expecting eyes.

"Yeah, it reminded me of something." smiled Y/n. "But remember I'm only paying for one bowl."

"It doesn't matter, did you really like it?"

"Yeah, it tastes really good." Y/n smiled which caused the boys to bush she was prettier than any of the girls in the village.

Y/n and the boys finished eating before the princess paid for their meal. "Where do you wanna go next?" asked Kiba.

"I have to go feed the deer before doing anything else. Man this is such a drag." sighed Shikamaru.

"Deer?" asked Y/n.

"My family has a bunch of deer. I have to feed them before doing anything else." Shikamaru explained.

"I've never seen deer before, are they big?"

"What else haven't you seen?" teased Kiba.

"I can't leave the Forbidden Islands unless the Crown Princess leaves." Y/n was turning out to be a good liar.

"Come on, let's go." Shikamaru took Y/n's hand and began dragging towards his house.

~Nara House~

"There is a deer." the boy lazily as he pointed at the animal.

Y/n stared at the creature with curiosity and slight fear. "Hello," she whispered. When the animal approached the girl, Y/n took a step back.

"It won't hurt you," said Shikamaru, but he could see that she was still scared. "Here," Shikamaru handed the girl a small snack.

"What's this?"

"It's food for the animals, don't move and let it come to you, but don't let the big deer near you cause he's the meanest one."

"This one?" Y/n pointed to the deer that was nudging her with its head.

"...Yeah, that one Well let's go, Naruto said he'd buy us shaved ice."

"Shikamaru, let's go get takoyaki," said Kiba.

"But I thought we were getting shaved ice," said Naruto.

"We want takoyaki though,"

"Naruto and I can go get have ice while you get takoyaki, problem solved." Y/n smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Naruto took her hand and began running to the nearest shaved ice stand, the duo left the other three boys behind.

"You wait here, I'll buy the shaved ice." Naruto ran to the stand and tried to buy shaved ice but the man shooed him away.

Naruto came back with a sad look on his face, before he could say anything Y/n started talking "Don't worry, we'll find someone better." Y/n smiled "Actually, wait right here," this time it was Y/n who ran to a stand.

"Can I get that mask, please?" Y/n pointed at a mask that looked familiar. Y/n handed the money over before running back towards Naruto.

"What is this?"

"A mask, we match now!" cheered the girl. "I'll get the shaved ice from somewhere else." Y/n took his hand and went somewhere else. It didn't take long until she found another one.

"Two cones please," ordered Y/n.

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry, please."

"Coming right up!" Naruto gave Y/n a gesture she had never seen before, his thumb was up. She had no idea what that gesture meant but he guessed it was a good thing.

Y/n gestured for Naruto to come to her and get his treat. "Here you go, I hope you like strawberry."

Before Naruto could answer someone called out Y/n's name, "Y/n! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" it was Shisui.

"Sorry but I made a new friend." smiled the princes.

"We have to go, it's getting late and I still have something I need to show you."

"Alright."

"Wait I have to pay you back."

"You can pay me back next time." smiled Y/n as she grabbed Shisui's hand. Waving one last time, the pair left to a new destination.

"Oh, Naruto!" Y/n called out towards the blonde boy.

"Hmm?"

"It was really nice meeting you." smiled Y/n as she took a bit of the sweet strawberry ice. 


	7. Taking Our Love to the Grave

"So where is this place you wanted to show me?"

"It's a field that has a surprise, I think you'll like it."

Y/n finished her shaved ice quickly and wanted to get another one but she wanted to see this field that he was talking about. "I think you'll love it."

The princess stared at him before speaking "You really think that?"

"Um excuse me," it was a man with a camera.

"Hi, how can we help you?" asked Shisui.

"I was wondering if I could take a few moments of your time to take some pictures. Her hair is such a beautiful red that I couldn't help but stare." explained the man.

"You want to do a photoshoot with her?"

"And you, of course, that's if you don't mind." Shisui looked at the Y/n and back at the man.

"I don't know, do you want to?" Shisui tried to avoid saying Y/n's name.

"A photoshoot? That sounds fun,"

"Thank you very much!" smiled the man. "Please follow me, I have my shop right here," the photographer pointed at the shop right in front of them.

"Stay next to me at all times," whispered Shisui as he gripped her hand. "If something happens you run out of that shop and towards that cliff over there, it's called The Hokage Rock. The Hokage's office is the building underneath, go there and you will be safe, no matter what. You got that?"

"The Hokage Rock and the Hokage's office," repeated Y/n quietly to herself.

"Very well, my assistant here will help position you, sweetie, after I take a couple of pictures I'll let you off." explained the man. "My name is Nakasada, Nakasada Akita."

"My name Kiku, Kiku Honomi and I'll be helping you with the poses, just relax and let's do our best together." smiled the older woman.

Shisui observed the room while keeping one hand in his kimono where his kunai and small shuriken were hidden. The boy watched Y/n be directed in what to do and he couldn't help but absorb her beauty; even under a disguise, she was still just as beautiful as the day he first saw her. He didn't want to marry a snobby five-year-old, he could imagine how she would behave by the time of their wedding, yet when he met her she was completely different.

"Thank you for these wonderful pictures,"

"Nakasada..-san," said Y/n.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could take two pictures for me and my... friend? Just the two of us? I can pay you."

"Sure, don't worry about it. Consider this a favor," said Nakasada.

"Shi! Come take a picture with me." Y/n grabbed his hand and began dragging the man towards the camera.

"Shi? Wah!" Y/n pulled the boy in front of the camera and took off his mask as well as getting on top of the stool, as Akita laughed.

Y/n took off her mask and wrapped her left arm around Shisui's right. Akita smiled and took the [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d1/76/e5/d176e5edf4ac4f60fc7d3402b56ef455.jpg) before another customer came walking into the shop.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could take family photos with our kimonos?" asked the dad.

"Yes of course, please follow me to where you can see all the backgrounds we offer." said Nakasada before turning toward the princess and Shisui "Thanks again for the photo shoot."

Kiku smiled and stepped behind the camera "Alright, you can strike any pose you want," said Kiku.

Y/n opened her mouth to suggest something but she felt someone pull down her mask, "There! Both pictures are being printed." informed Kiku.

"I'll take the last picture," said Shisui.

"Alright I'll take the first picture," smiled Y/n.

"Here is the first picture." The older woman handed the princess the picture.

"Thank you Kiku-san, I'll treasure this forever." Y/n showed the Uchiha boy before tucking it into her clothes.

"The second picture is ready," Kiku gave the picture to the shinobi who took a glance at it before putting it into his kimono.

"Wait I want to see the picture, too," said Y/n tugged on his clothes.

"Maybe later, but right now I want to take you to the place. Thank you Kiku-san, we'll be leaving." Shisui bowed slightly and Y/n followed his example.

"Can you show me the picture now? I promise I won't laugh if you turned out looking bad," said Y/n.

"Baka~!" said the boy as he turned around and flicked her forehead, even though she was wearing a mask she could still feel the flick. “I’ll never let you see this picture until the day I die. Now let’s go, the secret spot is calling us.”

~A Few Minutes Later~

"Alright, we're here." In front of Y/n was a small body of water that she didn't know if it could count as a pond, that was surrounded by flowers with tall grass growing around the edges. 

The flowers stretched for miles, all varying from small to big, "How are some of these flowers here? They only bloom during certain time periods?" asked Y/n as she touched the flowers.

"I heard rumors about this part of the forest, it is said that spirits live here and protect the flowers." Shisui couldn't see her face but he guessed that she wasn't very impressed. "Okay, I know what you might be thinking, 'wow Shisui, I'm not impressed at all." but check this out. Stay right there."

The boy ran through the tall grass and small lights trailed behind him, "Wow," was all Y/n could manage.  
"Do you like it? Although you have to cut me some slack. It's hard to impress the next empress, you could get anything you want, I thought why not give something that you can't find the Forbidden Islands."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Y/n chased after the older male, the same trail of lights followed Y/n.

Y/n watched as Shisui laughed and flopped into the grass and disappeared "Shisui?"

"Yeah?" the boy had popped his head up, the oni mask was off his face and in his hand. Shisui's once clean and neat hair was replaced with a messy and puffy style that included glass sticking out.

**_BA-DUMP_ **

_ **SUKI DA (好きだ)** _

"It can be our secret place, and this," Shisui got something out of his kimono; it was a...[seashell](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H1056610d4f454802976cd0ab0bc95d34C.jpg)?

"A seashell?"

"It's not just any seashell, blow this and I will be there when you need me." Shisui smiled at her as she placed the shell into her hand.

"But how will you hear it? I'm on the islands and you'll be in Konoha or somewhere else during your missions."

"I'll know because I'll hear it here." Shisui put a hand over his heart. "We better go, we could probably find time to get sparklers. They're so pretty I think you'll love them."

"What about you? Isn't there anything that you want to do?"

"What I want? Well, there's a firework show on the last day of the festival. I would love to be able to see it with you,"

"A firework show? That sounds like a wonderful idea, could we get that pink looking cloud?"

"Pink cloud? You mean cotton candy?"

"That's what it's called? I want cotton candy."

"We better get you home, something tells me you have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" asked Y/n, she didn't want this day to come to an end.

"Yes, but don't worry, we're all going to visit you tomorrow."

"Very well," Y/n took his hand into hers and started walking back to the house.

"You're holding my hand?"

"Holding hands? That's what I read in my novels but I never knew why they did that so much but now I know." Y/n took her mask off and smiled at him. "It feels nice and makes me feel safe."

Shisui felt his face turn red, "Put your mask back on," he said as he pulled his down so that she couldn't see his face.

"Since I have to go back home, do you think you can carry me like you did before?" asked the girl.

"Do you like being carried?" asked Shisui.

"I like feeling the wind through my hair. It makes me feel... I don't know how to explain it, but I like the way it feels." said Y/n.

"Very well Princess." Shisui picked up the girl and began running through the forest as quickly as possible.

~*~

Y/n stared at her mask and kimono, she had fun. She was able to befriend and eat with kids around her age; she was Y/n, not Crown Princess Y/n. "Where do I hide them though?" Y/n looked around her darkroom, finally coming up with an idea, the girl put the mask and clothes underneath her bed.

As the princess laid on her bed she closed her eyes a thought came to her mind: _I'm happy_.

~Three Days Later~ 

Chima had almost caught Y/n since Y/n had pulled out the mask to remissness; since that night Shisui has been at Y/n's side as often as possible, basically 24/7. Sasuke and Itachi had also said that they would stop by today and whenever they could. "Your Highness the boys are here. Would you like me to prepare snacks?" asked Chima.

Y/n stood up from her tapestry loom, "Yes, please. You," Y/n pointed at one of the maids "Hide the tapestry, I don't want any of the boys to see it."

"Right away, Your Highness." Y/n sat down and waited for the boys to come over.

"Y/n!" shouted a voice as footsteps approached, and through the door burst Sasuke.

"Sasuke don't shout," said Itachi.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you're here." smiled Y/n.

"How have you been?" asked Itachi, "I want to apologize the first night."

"It's okay, as long as you were having fun," The rest of the day went by rather fast and soon it was time for them to go home.

”I’ll walk you guys to the gates.” Y/n stood up and began walking with the boys.

”So who’s guarding you while you’re here?” Asked Shisui.

”Well originally the ANBU team was supposed to guard me during this entire trip but I sent them away the second day.” Explained Y/n. "I told them to go home and enjoy the festival. Besides everyone is going to think that the ANBU will be guarding me."

Sasuke looked at his older brother and the back to Y/n who was walking in front of them talking to Shisui. Itachi smiled at him, "Um, Y/n?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" asked the girl.

The boy's face was turning redder with every word that left his mouth "I'm so happy I could see you," said Sasuke, he pulled a little box from his hand.

"What's that?" asked Y/n as she took the box in her hand.

"Y/n Shoku Hateshinai, I, Sasuke Uchiha have feelings for you. Please accept my gift as a way to understand the seriousness of my feelings. I shall await your answer." with that, the boy took off running back towards his house.

Y/n looked at the other boys, "He came to me a year ago and told me he wanted to know how to confess, I didn't know it was for you."

"I'm sure it's just a phase," said Itachi.

"That's fine," said Y/n, her face was bright red. "It's just that I have never been confessed to before... I don't how to react."

"We'll leave you be." Itachi bowed slightly as began walking after his younger brother.

"I'm glad you have the seashell with you," commented Shisui.

"I have it with me at all times. Take care, both of you." waved Y/n as she watched them leave.

Chima took Y/n back to her room and changed her into pajamas before retreating to bed herself. As Y/n stared at the moon through her window a figure appeared, it was a cat. No wait, it was two cats.

"What are cats doing here?" Y/n sat up and crept over to the window and opened it. The cats climbed in, it was two Maine coon to be more precise, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

The [white cat](https://i1.wp.com/mypositiveoutlooks.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/cat-snow.jpg?resize=687%2C854&ssl=1) rubbed against her leg before the [black cat](https://www.mainecoonfancy.com/forums/uploads/gallery/album_5/med_gallery_530_5_54114.jpg) tugged on her dress and jumping out the window. "You want me to follow you?" Y/n felt unsure but decided to have her adventure.

Quickly putting on her shoes Y/n snuck out of the window and followed after the cats, but always making sure that no one was following her and that the guards wouldn't be able to catch her. Y/n stared at the tree in front of her, this adventure was going to be dangerous... how exciting!

The princess climbed the tree and hopped the gate surrounding the house, "Where are you taking me?" but the cats didn't answer. Y/n kept following the cat for what felt like an eternity but finally, Y/n walked past another gate but this one was a lot bigger than the first one. "This must be the entrance to the village," muttered Y/n.

As the princess trekked through the forest she heard a slight popping noise coming from the inside of the village. "Okay," Y/n felt herself getting scared, picking up the nearest cat who also seemed to stop, the girl began walking back towards the village.

The sound of a bell began to ring throughout the village, "What's going on? Do you know?" Y/n asked the cat but it just meowed. As Y/n began walking she suddenly felt pain flare onto her cheek, the girl let out a scream and dropped the cat.

"There you are Princess Y/n," Y/n looked up at the tree and saw a group of people wearing all black.

"Who are you?" asked the girl as her eyes teared up from the pain.

"We were surprised when we saw your room empty. But we're a group that was created with one purpose, to kill you." As the mysterious person threw another kunai at Y/n but the girl dodged.

Backing away slowly Y/n began running away frantically. But nothing was shaking them off her trail, another explosion went off but this time it was in front of her. Y/n felt a sharp pain in her face and let out a scream, who were these people and why did they want to kill her? "Please don't kill me, I've never done anything to you." Begged the girl as she crawled into a hollow tree.

Someone from the group pulled her out of the tree by her hair and threw her to the ground, "Its nothing personal for us."

As the man pulled out his katana Y/n heard someone shout "Chidori!" he was killed by someone driving his hand into his chest. When Y/n saw the hand she saw that it was like it was holding lightning before Y/n could realize what was going on a full-blown fight broke out.

**_RUN_ **

Her body screamed and Y/n obeyed. Fear filled her system as she could hear people breaking into more fighting, why? Why was this happening to her?!

_"A seashell?"_

_"It's not just any seashell, blow this and I will be there when you need me." Shisui smiled at her as she placed the shell into her hand._

_"But how will you hear it? I'm on the islands and you'll be in Konoha or somewhere else during your missions."_

_"I'll know because I'll hear it here." Shisui put a hand over his heart._

Y/n pulled the shell out and began blowing it as hard as she could. _Shisui...help me!_ Y/n prayed that her thoughts were reaching him. "There's no escaping your fate, princess." Y/n felt her blood run cold, they found her.

Almost as if fate was toying with her life, Y/n felt her legs give out on her and so she collapsed onto the ground but she never stopped blowing the seashell. With every breath that left her body, she prayed that Shisui would come to her rescue.

As the person raised their sword to kill her but was abruptly stopped by a katana that pierced their arm. "Don't you even think about touching her with your filthy hands." it was Shisui.

"Shisui!" Y/n began crying.

"Shisui the Body Flicker. Didn't expect you to come soon."

"I'm not going to fall for such cheap tricks." Shisui stood in front of Y/n. As the man's eyes shifted towards Y/n, "Never take your eyes off your enemy." Shisui went on the offensive.

Y/n's eye couldn't keep up with the fight in front of her. The only thing that she could see were sparks from the clashing of the weapons, the battle didn't last long. Suddenly multiple [images](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/84842371571774061/34657BE64FB2B1D2852A463CA429F6A246EBE329/) of Shisui appeared, the assassin collapsed and stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" Shisui put his hand on her face and his eyes traced over the wound. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you all alone."

"Crown Princess, we have to take you to the hospital immediately." it was the Ro team, Shisui picked her up and began running towards the hospital.

"Hey, Y/n stay with me okay?" said Shisui but she was losing too much blood and the adrenaline was wearing off, this pain was something she had never felt. As Y/n stared at the stars above, these were the same stars that she sees every night from the Forbidden Islands but tonight they seem even more beautiful and radiant on this particular night.

Y/n's eye scanned Shisui's face, it was worried and scared. "That worried look doesn't look good on you, you know," said Y/n.

"Don't waste your strength."

"The Sharingan looks so beautiful in the dark, did you know that?" Y/n placed her hand onto Shisui's face. "So beautiful."

~~~

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

**_BEEP_ **

_"_ What is that beeping noise?" muttered Y/n, looking around the room she noticed it was white. On her hand was, what looked like an IV line, on her left, she saw someone sound asleep.

"Your Highness, its good to see you awake," said a nurse s she entered the room and saw that Y/n was awake.

"Where am I?"

"I will call the doctor and he'll answer all of your questions," the nurse checked some things quickly before she left.  
"Good morning Crown Princess," it was the doctor "My name is doctor Hikoari Aso. Empress Saikyou will be here shortly, that's when we will discuss the treatment."

"What happened to me?"

"You were attacked last night, but your biggest injury came from a sharp object, most likely a katana. It cut from-"

"Dr. Aso, Empress Saikyou is here."

"Long may she reign," bowed the doctor and nurses in the room.

"Don't stand on ceremony," said Empress Saikyou, "What was the injury?"

"It came from a sharp object. We did what we could but there will be a scar from the surgery,"

"How long is the scar?" asked Y/n.

"The scar is four centimeters from the top of your right eyebrow and it goes over your eyelid, although your eye is undamaged and you should still be able to see from it, all the way down to your chin." Explained the doctor.

"How visible will the scar be?"

"It can be covered up with makeup, the only people who know are the staff from the surgery." said the doctor.

"Very well, I want every one of those involved with the princess's recovery and surgery to be sworn into secrecy. Anyone who tells others about the scar will be expected. No one is allowed into this room without my permission," ordered the older woman.

"As you wish, what do we do about Shisui Uchiha? He was thereafter the surgery and he knows about everything."

"Let him stay," said Y/n "He's the one who saved my life along with the ANBU."

"Very well, we will have an investigation and find out who is responsible for the attack on the crown princess and who set off a bomb in the house where the crown princess was staying." Empress Saikyou looked at Y/n then looked at Shisui. "How long has he been here?"

"He hasn't left Crown Princess Y/n's side since she got out of surgery, he's refused to leave her side," explained Dr. Aso.

Y/n looked at Shisui's sleeping form, he had one of his hands placed on the girl's small hand.

**_BA-DUMP_ **

**_BA-DUMP_ **

** _DAISUKI DA (大好きだ)_ **

"I will leave the Crown Princess's health in your care." the doctors bowed as she left the room.

"We will bring your breakfast, Your Highness,"

"Thank you, please bring Shisui breakfast too."

"Right away, this button will alert nurses that you need or want assistance," explained the doctor.

"Okay, thank you again, Dr. Ask." the doctor bowed before leaving. As the hospital staff left the room, Y/n felt Shisui stir.

Shisui's head lifted, with his free hand he rubbed his eyes. As soon as Shisui saw that Y/n was awake he was immediately wide awake, "Y/n! You're awake, thank God you're awake! Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Shisui let go and frantically began checking her body. His hand grazed over her wound causing Y/n to flinch.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I don't know who would attack you. To do it while you have the ANBU protecting you."

"Where is the ANBU right now?" asked Y/n.

"We're right here, Your Highness," it was Kakashi, he crouched on the windowsill.

"Thank you," said Y/n as she bowed her head.

"Please, Your Highness, don't bow, we were only doing our job."

"Where is the rest of the team?" asked Y/n.

"They are guarding around here, Itachi is also guarding you right now."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in, said Y/n.

"Here is your breakfast, for both Shisui and Your Highness." two nurses came into the room, each had a tray of fruit and other breakfast food."

"Breakfast for me too?"

"Yes, you must be hungry. Are you hungry?" Y/n directed towards the ANBU leader.

"We have already eaten. Do not worry about us," said the boy, Kakashi bowed before disappearing.

"This is your medication, you will take it after finishing your meal." explained the nurse.

"Thank you," Y/n smiled at the nurses who bowed as they exited the room.

"You really shouldn't have gotten me breakfast."

Y/n just wave him off, "You're probably hungry too, please eat." Y/n took her chopsticks and took a bite of a strawberry.

Shisui hesitated for a couple of seconds before caving in, the boy took a bite out of his salmon.

The couple talked bout the festival and possible plans for the last day of the festival. "I just remembered something last night." said Y/n, "There was a popping noise, it must've been something big since I could hear it all the way out in the forest."

"A popping noise?"

"Yeah, also where are those cat that was with me?"

"Those cats are probably outside the hospital since they're not allowed inside."

Once again there was a knock on the door, "Who could that be?"

"Shisui shrugged "I don't know, but don't worry I won't leave you."

"Crow Princess Y/n, it's the Konoha Police, it's Fugaku Uchiha."

"Fugaku-san? Please come in," said Y/n.

It was Fugaku and another Uchiha member, "Good morning Your Highness," greeted Fugaku as he bowed.

"Greetings to the Crown Princess," said the other Uchiha.

"No need to stand on ceremony." Shisui helped Y/n sit up "How can I help you?"

"We came to interview you while the memory is still fresh in your mind," explained Fugaku.

"Oh," said Y/n quietly "Okay, please sit down." Y/n gestured for them to grab a chair and sit down.

Shisui moved his chair so that he was seated next to her, both of them would be facing the Uchiha. The boy could tell that she was nervous about talking about the attack. Shisui took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Alright, we can start from the beginning." Fugaku opened his notebook and pen.

"Vry well, during the day nothing was out of the ordinary. Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui spent the day with me. Even though I dismissed the ANBU squad, I'm pretty sure they never left my side."

"Who knew that you dismissed the ANBU?"

"Only Shisui, Itachi, the Hokage, the ANBU, and Chima." said Y/n as she tried to think "Oh! And Yuria."

"Okay," Fugaku scribbled something down.

"After the boys left, I did my normal routine; I took a bath and was changed into my nightclothes. When I was going to sleep but I ended up staring at the moon, then I saw a figure, it was the two cats."

"Cats?"

"Yes, it was two Maine coon cats; one was black and the other was white." Y/n looked at the window sill and saw the cats sitting and staring at her.

The Ucihas turned around and saw the animals too, "I'm guessing it's those cats," commented Fugaku.

Shisui stood up and opened the window, the two cats jumped into the room and climbed onto Y/n's bed, purring loudly when Y/n pet them. "When I let the cats in, they used against me. The blk cat tugged on my dress, as weird as it sounds, something told me to follow them and so I did. I put my shes on and snack through the window. I climbed the tree and hopped over the gate."

The white cat jumped from Y/n's bed and onto Shisui's lap. "Didn't the guards catch you sneaking out?" asked Shisui.

"No, I made sure to sneak around them." Y/n looked over to Fugaku who was writing everything down.

"I followed the cats out of the village and into the forest. Then I heard like a popping noise coming from inside the village. I got a little scared s I started walking back to the village. Then I felt a pain on my left cheek, when I looked up I saw a group f people wearing all black. They told me that they were created with the sole purpose to kill me."

"Did they say who sent them? Did you see any symbols any their clothes?"

"They were only wearing black, I couldn't see any details since it was already really dark. They only said that they were sent to kill me but not who sent them."

"Okay, what happened after that?"

"I think," Y/n closed her eyes and tried to think.

_"We were surprised when we saw your room empty."_

"They said they were supposed to see my bedroom empty."

"They probably checked and saw that you weren't in your room."

"No, they couldn't have. No one knew which room I had, even you guys didn't know, only a handful of people knew Chima; one of the mads, Yuai the head guard and Yuria."

"So someone who knew must've told them," said Fugaku Uchiha.

"After that, they toyed with me. They let me run and were throwing kunai at me before throwing one of those exploding papers. Next thing I knew the ANBU team and Shisui were there fighting them off. Then I woke up in the hospital."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes,"

"Very well," Fugaku stood up "If you remember anything just cal the force."

"Thank you, um, quick question."

"Anything Your Highness,"

"That popping noise I heard, what was it?"

"Fugaku looked at Shisui, It was an explosion."

"From where?"

"From your house. It came from the biggest room in the house that you're staying in. But don't worry, no one was hurt, the room was vacant."

"So no one was hurt?" Y/n felt herself sigh in relief.

"We'll be leaving." Fugaku and the other Uchiha bowed before leaving.

Shisui put his hand over Y/n's "Are you okay?"

"The scar hurts a little but that's about it." 

"You know what I mean. Are you mentally okay?"

"This isn't the first time an assassin has come after me, but this is the first time I've ever gotten a scar." Y/n put her hand over the wound. "But I never felt safer."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Maybe a book? Or my loom but I'm working on a project, I don't want you to see."

"Now I want to see." smiled Shisui.

"I could teach you how to make your tapestry or knitting your clothes."

"I wanna knit a scarf," Shisui stood up, "I'm going to bring two looms and some yarn. Don't move, I'll be back a quickly as possible." Shisui opened the door and was gone.

"So, I guess it's just me and you guys." Y/n stroked the white cat's fur. "I should probably name you guys, huh?"

The cats just purred right back, "But I need to know who a female and a male." the cats stared at her "Alright, I don't know if you'll understand me but it's worth a try. Alright, go touch my left hand if you are male,"

The white cat walked over and touche her left hand with its nose. "Oh wow, You did understand! Alright, I will name you Chiffon," the cat looked at her and purred.

"Alright, so that means you're a girl. Your name will be... Mochi!" the girl stroked their heads. "I hope the names aren't too bad, I've never named anyone or give nicknames anyone. Well, I did give Shisui a nickname."

The cats just laid down there and listened; Y/n talked about the most random things and finally, she got to the topic of Sasuke. "He gave me a box, confessed his feelings, and then ran home. This reminds me that I need to look into the box. I don't know what to say."

"Not sure how you are going to reject Sasuke?" Shisui walked through the door with a cart full of activities. Mostly knitting needles and two small looms.

"Shisui I want to introduce you to Chiffon," Y/n lifted the white cat "And the one rubbing your leg is Mochi. Chiffon is a boy and Machi is a girl."

"I brought a loom and knitting needles, you will be my teacher." the boy sat down in e chair while y/n started getting everything ready. 

A few hours of Y/n teaching Shisui how to loom and knit, thanks to his Sharingan he picked up every movement easily and replicated it flawlessly. "That's not fair! Your Sharingan should be considered cheating." Whined the girl.

"Well then maybe you should get your Sharingan."

"How do you get Sharingan?" asked Y/n as she knit some mittens.

"You don't want to acquire this... curse."

Y/n stayed quiet for a few seconds, her eyes never leaving his figure on the chair. "To awaken this thing, you need to suffer from the loss of someone you love. It's not a good thing to have."

The princess could tell that it made him uncomfortable, the boy subconsciously touched his face. "Could it be unlocked by a positive emotion?"

"No one has ever done it before."

"Here," Y/n lifted her finished project, "Ta-da!"

“Mittens?"

"Yeah, so when you go on missions and you won't be cold. And so you can't forget me."

"I could never forget you even if I tried."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I have something to remind me." Shisui pulled out a necklace, it looked familiar.

"Why does that look familiar?"

"You probably don't remember it since it was a long time ago. You gave it to me before you, um, disappeared."

Y/n 'oh-ed'.

”I never take it off, I sleep, eat, train in it. It will never leave my side, the only way you could have it back is if I died.”

”Well then you better not die, I don’t want it back.”

Shisui smiled and tried the mittens on, "Hey, looks like you made these mittens. They're really warm,"

"It would be good for your cold missions, I'll make you a scarf."

"How about you teach me how to do tapestry."

"Alright let me get the stuff."

"I forgot scissor, I'll go got pair of scissors," Shisui stood up and left. As the boy was walking by her bed, he rubbed Mochi's head. "Make sure you keep an eye on her."

The cats meowed back, "I'll be fine" Y/n rummaged through her nightstand. "There you are," Y/n pulled out the seashell whistle.

After a few minutes, a nurse came in with a glass of water and a few pills. "What are these?" asked Y/n.

"They're for the pain,"

"Pain? I thought that I already took them." Y/n tried to remember the nurse's name, but Y/n couldn't remember.

The nurse tried to make Y/n take the pills. "I don't want to come off as rude but could you get the doctor."

"The doctor is busy with other patients."

"I'll wait until he is available," Y/n gently pushed the nurse's hand away from her.

"We shouldn't bother him. Please just take it," the nurse grabbed the girl's face and shoved the pills into her mouth.

Y/n refused to swallow the pills, she tried to use her hands to push the nurse away but her arms were too short. The girl felt herself swallowing the pills. _I need to throw the pills up!_ the girl tried to make herself throw up.

"I'm not letting you throw up." the nurse straddled Y/n and forced her to keep her arms down. Abruptly the nurse yelled in pain, Y/n saw the case attacking the older woman, they clawed her face.

Y/n grabbed the seashell and blew as loud as she could. Within an instant the ANBU team was there and managed to capture the nurse, Y/n shoved her fingers down her throat, to throw the pills.

As the princess cried, she felt someone carefully wrap their arms around her. Y/n looked up and saw someone with a mask and white hair. "Kakashi," the girl cried. The shinobi just held her, this wasn't good; the assassins had a bigger group then they initially thought.

Shisui came running in, he had dropped the scissors at the door. "What happened?!"

"Another attempt. They tried to use poison in the form of pills." explained one of the shinobi.

The hospital staff rushed into the room, "Do we know what poison it was?"

"She threw them up."

The doctor took the pills using his gloves, "It smells like almonds, did the princess eat almonds today?"

"No sir, it's not in her food listing."

"Alright, people now we know what to do."

Y/n was placed back on the bed, the staff rushed to get everything ready. "How many pills were there, do you know?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know but I should have thrown them all up." Y/n said.

Meanwhile, Shisui and the ANBU team talked about what to do with her safety.

Y/n laid in bed tired and scared. "Go to sleep, I'll watch over you," Shisui said quietly as he took a chair and placed it right next to her bed.

"No, go home and rest," said Y/n

"I'm fine,"

"A hospital isn't the greatest place to rest. Go home and sleep, I'll still be alive by the time you get back, the ANBU will be sending someone to be in th room."

Shisui looked at Y/n and saw that she was not going to back down. "We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

"Besides, the ANBU is the most elite team." Y/n smiled, her hand was covering his hand.

"Can you put Itachi in her with her?"

"Of course."

Shisui smiled weakly at Y/n before getting up and collecting his knitting needles and everything else. "Be careful and I'll be back in a few hours."

As Shisui was leaving, Itachi walked in. "I'll be keeping you company." Itachi came in wearing his mask.

Y/n smiled before turning her body and facing the wall, "Itachi, if you don't mind, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Your Highness."

"Will you please lay beside me?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment before agreeing, Y/n felt his body lay on the bed "Your Highness, it would be better if you slept on your right since your face was injured more severely on the left."

Y/n did Itachi said, "Tell me Itachi, am I a horrible person?"

"A horrible person? Where is this coming from?"

"I never wanted to be the crown princess," Y/n felt herself tearing up. "I never asked to be engaged; After the festival is over, I'm going to ask Empress Saikyo to cancel the betrothals."

"What?"

"You and Izumi are interested in one another, who am I to stand in between you two. I just want to be normal, I don't want to be Crown Princess Y/n Shoku Hateshinai or the Backup Crown; no, I just want to be Y/n Shoku Hateshinai." Y/n closed her eyes as tears fell and stained the pillow, the girl fell asleep immediately.

Itachi stared at Y/n as she slept, a young girl who wanted a normal life with normal friends, normal siblings, normal house, and most importantly being able to be herself.

For the first time Itachi saw what his best friend saw; a beautiful, scared, lonely girl. Itachi tucked her hair behind her ear, "Sleep well, Y/n."

~Next Morning~

Y/n woke up to find Shisui working hard on a scarf, "Good morning." said Shisui, "Did you sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that."

"You were right, it felt better to sleep in my bed."

"I'm the crown princess, I'm always right." smiled Y/n.

"I have a surprise for you." said Shisui, he put down the scarf and walked over to Y/n before whispering "I'll take you to see the fireworks tonight."

"Really? How?"

"Like we did last time, we'll sneak you out."

"The mask and kimono are..." Y/n whispered to Shisui were everything was.

"I'll go get it, you stay right here." Shisui got up and left the room but not before putting his finger on his lips "Shh, it's a secret."

Y/n imitated him and put her finger on her lips "Shh, it's a secret." she giggled.

The princess couldn't stop smiling, she didn't think he would remember her wanting to see the fireworks.

Shisui was fast on his feet since he was back within a few minutes of leaving. "Ta-da~!" Shisui flashed the mask and white [yukata](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/8e/fa/a28efa28f57c43717002690ed605455c.jpg). "You hid them really well, it took me a little bit to find. I thought you might not want to wear a kimono again so I brought you a new yukata one, I hope you like it."

"I love it." Y/n smiled when there was a knock on the door.

"Just act natural." Shisui quickly hid the clothes and masks.

"Crown princess it's time for your medication," the nurse showed the duo the medicine before giving them to Y/n

"Good afternoon, Your Highness" it was the doctor.

"Good afternoon," replied Y/n.

"Good news, your recovery is good and has been completely successful."

Y/n smiled "Is there any bad news?"

"Empress Seiko has decided that it would be better for you to stay hidden within the hospital."

"I won't be able to see the Clans dances?"

"It seems so, I'm sorry Your Highness." Dr. Aso bowed and left the room.

"Will you be performing with the Uchiha?" asked Y/n.

"I will but don't worry I'll be back." Shisui showed the girl his progress on the scarf.

"Your scarf looks like it's thick. Did you finish your original scarf?"

"I didn't like it so I restarted it, I like this one a lot better," Shisui said as he pets Mochi's head.

"It seems like Mochi likes you."

"Well, she has good taste."

"Did you bring the hair dye?" asked Y/n.

"I did, I was able to hide it in between the clothes. Also, I put your money pouch and the contacts in the clothes too," Shisui looked at the clock and saw what time it was, "I should get going, the Uchiha are doing one last rehearsal before the performance tonight."

"Okay, I'll just finish my tapestry." Y/n smiled at the older boy. "Make sure you're safe during rehearsals, also make sure to eat."

"Don't worry I will," Shisui put everything back into the bags that he brought them in and saw the girl staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Well be careful not to overthink, or else you'll burn up."

"Hey!" Y//n took a pillow and chucked it at him.

Shisui easily dodged and caught the pillow, "I better get going before you chuck your bed at me."

"That's right, you better run." Y/n giggled.

Shisui looked at Y/n one last time before leaving, as soon as he left the girl got up and picked up the clothes and dye.

She wanted to see his dance not only that but to see the Hyuga dance. Hiding the dye under her pillow. Y/n pressed the button to summon a nurse. "How can I help you, Your Highness." said the nurse.

"Can I get an extra blanket?"

"Of course," the nurse bowed before going to get the blanket.

Y/n stayed in bed quietly while the blanket, trying to come up with a plan. She could use the towels in the bathroom to make a fake body and she could order the staff to leave her alone since she's tired; Y/n knew she wouldn't be gone all night long, she would be back in the morning.

"Here is your blanket, Your Highness." said the nurse.

"Thank you, can you have the rest of the staff to leave me alone for the rest of the night? I want to have a full night's sleep before the day's long journey tomorrow back to the Forbidden Islands."

"Of course, Your Highness." said the nurse.

Y/n thanked the nurse and waited, "Come here you two." said Y/n to the two cats. Leaping towards her the cats landed on her bed.

Using the cats as a way to keep the heart monitor from beeping and alerting the hospital staff; now free, she jumped into action. Closing the blinds quickly so that the room would be completely dark, grabbing the hair dye Y/n tiptoed into the bathroom. Climbing onto the toilet, Y/n parted her hair and began pouring the hair dye onto her hair but careful so that it wouldn't stain the cotton pad that was still over her eye.

While she waited for the thirty minutes to pass, she began preparing the fake body. Washing out the dye, Y/n struggled to get dressed in the kimono before putting on her mask.

"Oh, I can't forget these," Y/n ran back into the bathroom, this was probably the hardest thirty minutes of her life since it was her first time putting contacts in.

Y/n peaked out of the door and saw that there were shinobi around, grabbing a fork Y/n threw it to the other side of the hallway.

"Go check it out, I'll keep watch there."

Repeating the action once more, the girl threw a spoon at the shinobi. Sneaking towards the door Y/n checked the men once more before opening the door quickly and quietly walking down the hallway, "Sweetie you can't be over here," said a shinobi, he looked familiar.

"I'm leaving right now," Y/n changed her voice so that it sounded slightly lower.

Y/n bowed before running away and out of the hospital, "Oh my God, I can't believe that worked." whispered Y/n.

Running towards the festival, Y/n struggled through the crowd in order to get a good view of the performances, "Have the performances started?" asked Y/n to the nearest person.

"They are about to get started,"

"Greetings to the royal family," said Fugaku Uchiha "Today we will be performing an opening dance and it will be followed by Fighting Off the Dragons."

"I look forward to your performance."

"Thank you, Empress Seiko." Fugaku bowed before Itachi took to the stage by himself.

[Itachi Solo Dance](//www.youtube.com/embed/wUuUSUIgc3s)

Y/n felt the warmth radiating towards the audience, it was breathtaking; "Wow," was all Y/n could say.

Afterward, the Uchiha took to the stage.

[Iwami-Kagura Performance](https://www.youtube.com/embed/lqh2g5tqX-0)

Everyone around her applauded and were awed, it made sense that the Uchiha used fire since their just was always accompanied by fire.

Finally, it was the Hyuga Clan, "Greetings to the Royal family." bowed a man, accompanying the man was by a dark-purple hair woman.

"Today the beautiful woman of the Hyuga clan will perform a traditional fan dance. My wife, [Hinami](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse1.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.lxXddVfoXyq2SM4UKy9KdgHaIl%26pid%3DApi&f=1), will be leading this performance; the men, lead by myself, will be providing the music."

"I look forward to your performance."

Hinami kissed a young-looking [girl](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse4.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.fzlAGhcZeOEc1UgPuArglgHaEK%26pid%3DApi&f=1) before getting in position along with the others.

[Hyuga Ribbon Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nwhd_jlDK8)

Every performance was so beautiful that Y/n couldn't look away, the ribbons were ombre from dark blue to a baby blue, it really helped look like water. "That was really great," Y/n smiled as she clapped.

Y/n saw that Shisui's eyes were scanning the crowd, his eyes stopped at the bright red hair; the princess lifted up her mask slightly so that she could show him her smile.

Shisui's eyes widened as he was about to stand up when he remembered the dinner with the royal family. "These performances were truly breathtaking," said Empress Seiko as she stood up. "I'm sure that Crown Princess Y/n would have loved to see them, I know that she is safe and would also compliment every single one of you."

"Now we shall feast, may the people have fun with the last day of the festival."

"Long may she reign." the crowd bowed and began dispersing.

"Empress Seiko, may I go to eat dinner with Crown Princess Y/n?" asked Shisui.

"What do you think?" asked Empress Seiko to the emperor.

"That sounds wonderful, this way she won't be alone." smiled Emperor Saikyo.

"Thank you so much," Shisui bowed before he left.

Y/n followed the crowd towards the stalls but she felt someone grab her arm, "What are you doing here?" asked Shisui as he guided her towards a more secluded area.

"I wanted to see your dance and I wasn't disappointed," smiled Y/n.

"That was dangerous, how the hell did you manage to sneak away from the shinobi?"

"I just changed my appearance and just snuck out." Y/n felt proud of her achievement.

Shisui looked like he wanted to scold her more but chose not to, "Stay right here, I have to go change and make sure that no one has found out that you're missing." Shisui began walking away before turning around and making the gesture 'I've got my eye on your, "Stay, and I mean it,"

"Understood Captain," teased Y/n.

As the princess stood there by herself she saw someone familiar in the distance, it was the little girl from the Hyuga clan. She seemed to be walking with another group of girls their age, as the girls came over they asked the princess something: "Have you seen Sasuke?" asked the blonde-haired [girl](https://dailyanimeart.files.wordpress.com/2016/10/young-ino-yamanaka.jpg).

"Um no, I haven't, sorry,"

The girl looked annoyed, "We can't find him,"

"He might still be eating with the Royal family."

"Tch, that's not fair, do you wanna help us look for him?" asked the girl.

"Oh I can't, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine. I'm Ino and this is Sakura." Ino gestured at the pink-haired [girl](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/64/02/f664021dd018a2f20484b264ff476e83.jpg) that was hiding slightly behind her.

"I'm Y/n,"

"Look out! Coming through!" shouted someone, the girls jumped to the side as a group of young boys came running towards the girls.

"What do you guys want?" asked Ino.

"Look at this!" the boys pulled out frogs and bugs from their backs.

The girls shrieked and scampered away, even Y/n took a step back; the boys laughed, one of the boys released the frog and it hopped onto Y/n's mask.

The girls screamed, "No, it's okay, I'll get it." Y/n tried to take control of the situation.

Ino slapped Y/n's mask as Y/n tried to take a step forward, everyone fell silent. "Ino," whispered one of the girls.

Ino looked at Y/n shocked, they were all surprised to see an eyepatch as well as bandages around her eye "I-I'm sorry."

Y/n bent down and picked up the mask, "It's okay, it didn't hurt. Are you okay, little one?" asked Y/n as she picked up the frog. "See, it's not that scary when you really take a look at them." Y/n smiled.

"Y/n!" called a voice.

"Uh-oh," whispered Y/n as she saw the Uchiha boy approaching with an oni mask on.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," said Y/n quickly as she gave the frog back to one of the boys.

Shisui picked up the mask and put it on her face, "We better get going if we want to enjoy the night," said the teen.

"Okay," Y/n waved at the other kids and left.

"Bye Y/n," shouted Ino.

"How do they know your name?" asked Shisui.

"I gave them a fake last name, have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Shisui felt his heart melt at the sound of Y/n's innocent voice. A voice still left untouched by the cruel world.

"Well, we have a few hours before the firework show. Let's eat until then,"

"Hours of eating sounds like a dream." smiled Y/n.

The next few hours were full of food and laughter, Y/n couldn't stop wheezing as Shisui continued laughing "You're a wheezer!" the older boy couldn't stop laughing.

Y/n pointed at him as he started snorting, "You're snorting."

"Okay, okay, no more." Shisui stopped laughing with Y/n, the pair looked at each other before bursting out into even more laughter; their food laid forgotten on the grass.

Once again they got quiet, Shisui took deep breathes as to control himself "Asparagus," whispered Y/n.

Shisui began snorting all over again and so Y/n's wheezing followed, "I *deep breathe* hate you," laughed Shisui.

Y/n tried to get up but she ended up falling over the snorting boy, "I can't breathe." Y/n was rolling around the grass not caring that she was staining her white yukata.

The princess laid on Shisui's lap as she wiped her tears away, "We better get ready since it should be time for the fireworks to start."

"Hmm," Y/n finally realized how exhausted she was.

"You tired?" asked Shisui he pulled on her cheeks.

"No," said Y/n as she continued to stuff her face with food. "I'm hungry,"

"Are you sure?" ask Shisui as he noticed her falling asleep with food in her mouth "Hey don't fall asleep on my hand."

"Fireworks," whispered Y/n.

"Alright," Shisui got on his knees and got Y/n onto his back. "There you are," the boy was going to carry the girl on his back.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can see the fireworks." Shisui secured her legs, "Sleep for a little bit while I get some of the things we need."

Y/n felt Shisui put her down and wrap her in something soft and warm, "I'll be right back, don't move,"

"Okay," said Y/n sleepily.

Shisui ruffled her hair before heading off, as he jumped over the buildings out of the corner of his eye he saw a sparkling light. "What are you?" he asked out loud.

Going down to the stall he saw that it was a beautiful spider lily [hairpin](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/46/2a/fa462a0d93443151655f6889a1e65cc8.jpg), "I'll take this one please," the boy paid for the hairpin before getting four boxes of Senko sparklers.

As the boy got back to Y/n he noticed that more people were there than before, it seems like everyone had the same idea for watching the fireworks. "There's a lot of people here," said Y/n.

"Yeah," the boy thought for a second, "I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me."

"I'll always trust you," said Y/n.

"Very well," Shisui picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the walls that surrounded the village. Running up at incredible speed, the boy was able to get the two of them to the top. "Alright, you need to hold onto me really tight."

Y/n nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What're you going to do?" asked Y/n.

"The Body Flicker Technique," answered Shisui, "it'll help us get closer to where they're igniting the fireworks."

Y/n felt herself being teleported, everything was moving so quickly, or was she the one moving fast? The girl let out a slight giggle before sounds of laughter left her mouth.

The princess felt herself being placed onto the ground, "Did you like that?"

"I felt like I was flying," said Y/n as she took off her mask "And... and I felt free..." Y/n walked over to the ledge, crouching down she sat with her legs dangling over.

This was the first time that she was able to see the beauty of the village in full display, "Beautiful right?" asked Shisui as he saw her eyes.

"Yeah, I love it." Y/n could feel herself tearing up, "It's really beautiful."

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the older boy.

"I don't know, I guess I just have a bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?"

Y/n turned to look at the older boy as a tear rolled down her cheek "I don't want this day to ever end."

"Actually," Shisui looked embarrassed, he reached into his clothes and pulled out a small notebook.

Y/n looked at the boy then the notebook, "What's that?"

"Well you, um, mentioned that you liked to write your own music; so I thought that I could, you know, learn how to write." Shisui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Y/n looked at him surprised before smiling "Can I see what you've written?"

"No way, it's so bad. Honestly, I don't know how you do it." Y/n looked Shisui as he scanned the notebook "It's so bad, I could never let you see it until I polish up my skills."

The duo heard a popping noise when they turned around to face where the sound came from; they saw that they started the firework show. "Looks like we won't have time to light these," Shisui lifted up the bag that had the four boxes of Senko sparklers.

"Maybe in a little bit," said Y/n, her eyes never once left the big fireworks as the danced throughout the sky.

Shisui smiled at the young girl's expression, she was slightly startled at the sound of the fireworks going off but it would quickly be replaced with excitement. The Uchiha boy gave the fireworks his attention and failed to notice the young girl's gaze; the boy looked so beautiful in the dark with the fireworks lighting his face up every few seconds.

**_ BA-DUMP _ **

**_ BA-DUMP _ **

**_ BA-DUMP _ **

Y/n scooted closer to Shisui before wrapping their arms together and leaning against him, this day couldn't get any better; everything was aligned, Y/n thanked the gods quietly.

" **Aistireru (愛してる )** ," said Y/n, the girl looked at him.

"What?" Shisui looked at her surprised.

"I said, **aistireru (愛してる )** ," Y/n had taken off her mask and stared at Shisui.

The boy looked at her and reached out towards her eyes, "Your eyes," he whispered.

"My eyes?" Y/n touched her face with her hands.

Shisui pulled out a small kunai and showed Y/n so that she could see what he was. There, her once purple iris and gold pupils had transformed into a Sharingan. "A Sharingan, but I'm not an Uchiha."

"No, you're not. Does anyone know about this?" asked Shisui.

"This is the first time it happened,"

"Are you feeling angry or any negative emotion?"

"No, I feel... happy."

"This is amazing, that is the first time I've ever heard about this," Shisui smiled before it dropped as quickly as it appeared. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You can't tell anyone about this,"

"I can't?"

"If Da-," Shisui stopped himself from mentioning a name "If a certain someone finds out about this then you might become a target. You **must never** tell anyone about your Sharingan, okay?"

Y/n nodded, "I won't tell anyone."

Shisui smiled, "Let's get back to watching the fireworks."

After a while, it seemed like the firework show had come to an end. Y/n unlatched their arms as she stood and stretched the boy did the same thing. "We better get you back to the hospital room, you need to sleep before the road trip."

"But I'm not tired," said Y/n.

"Nope, we have to get you to bed." Shisui picked her up easily and repeated his movements from last time.

As Shisui landed right outside the window, he covered her with the blanket when he sensed someone was nearby, "Did you get permission to take the Crown Princess out of the hospital?" it was Kakashi.

"I snuck out on my own," said Y/n, she tried to show her face but Shisui made sure that her face was covered as well as her hair.

"She wanted to see the fireworks."

"Couldn't she have seen them from her room?"

"It wouldn't be the same," Y/n stared up at the ANBU leader, thankfully she had put her mask back on. "Can I light one Senko sparkler before I go to bed?" she asked the ANBU.

"I don't know, Your Highness."

"Please, I promise to go to sleep as soon as it's done." Y/n hugged the white-haired man.

"If you insist, Your Highness, but you will only burn one sparkler," said Kakashi.

Shisui took out one of the Senko sparklers and gave it to Y/n. Lighting it up one and handed it over to the younger girl, Y/n smiled "It's so pretty,"

"Yeah," said Shisui.

The pair sat in silences as they watched the sparkler burn until it extinguished itself, "That was anticlimactic," laughed Shisui.

"It was relaxing, I really enjoyed that," said Y/n as they stood up to go to bed.

Shisui helped Y/n climb back into the window, "I hope you enjoyed tonight,"

"I had a lot of fun," Y/n hugged the boy.

"Take care, aist-" Shisui cut himself off "just take care of yourself."

"I will," Y/n opened the bathroom door so that she could rinse the hair dye off, "Oh um, Shisui." Y/n called out.

"Hm?" the boy turned around, his mask was off so he could see her clearly.

" **Aistireru** ( **愛してる** )," Y/n smiled before closing the door.

Shisui covered his mouth with his hand so that way she couldn't see his big smile, "I'll talk to you later."

~4 Months Laters~

_"Y/n? Is that you?" it was Shisui._

_"Where am I?" around her was a beautiful cliff with a waterfall behind the boy._

_"It's late, I didn't think I'd actually see you."_

_"So is this a dream?"_

_Shisui looked at her with a sad smile "It seems so," the boy touched the side of her face with his hand. "I'm sorry, I wish I had more time with you."_

_"Why are you sorry? What do you mean 'more time? We have all our life left to spend together. What's going on?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just sorry you had to see me in your dreams."_

_"Why haven't you sent me any messages?" Y/n wondered._

_"I had to keep you safe, I'll do anything to keep you safe."_

_"There is so much I want to tell you," said Y/n as she looked at him._

_"Did anything interesting happened?"_

_"Well.... no, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to hear from you."_

_"Take care," was all Shisui said_

_"What no please,"_

That was the last night's dream, Y/n didn't know what it meant but it left her feeling uneasy.

Four months, that's how long since she had heard from him; no letter, no surprise visit, no gifts, it was as if Shisui had never existed. Y/n knew he existed because she double-checked with everyone to make sure that she didn't imagine him, "Your Highness?" called Chima.

"Yes?"

"Your mail is here," Chima set down a small pile of letters onto her desk.

"Why is there so much mail?"

"Just politicians checking on your health," answered Chima

"Trying to gain my favor, I'm guessing," Y/n inspected the letters briefly before giving them to Chima "Just send the usual response please."

"Of course."

"Has Shisui sent anything?" Y/n asked as she continued to write in her lyric journal.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," was all Chima said.

"Oh!" Y/ns pen stopped before continuing "That's alright, thank you Chima. You're dismissed."

"As Chima began to leave, Princess Yuria came with her own ladies-in-waiting. "Y/n, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"A walk sounds wonderful." Y/n stood up and followed Yuria outside the estate, talking about everything they could think of, both aware to avoid the topic of Shisui.

"Maybe after we are done with this walk, we could have some tea," suggested Yuria.

"That sounds like a relaxing time," said Y/n, the duo had reached the Garden of Eternal Life.

"How are they able to keep the flowers alive through all the seasons?" asked Yuria.

"It said that the spirits and God's flow their life energy through the island."

"Really?"

"The spirits roam all around us, unseen by the naked eye. Only those who have been granted the sight of the spirits are able to see them, the spirits will always help them when you need them the most." explained Y/n as she touched a beautiful red spider lily that had caught her attention. "It's also said that the island itself is the oldest spirit among them, the island came to be near the time that the God's came here."

"Crown Princess Y/n," called a voice.

Y/n turned around and saw that it was her aunt, Lady Kirika, and two of her cousins: Hisa and Akemi. "Greetings," the three women bowed.

"Lady Kirika, girls." Y/n nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"You have my condolences, Your Highness," said Hisa.

"Your condolences?"

"Of course, with everything that is happing to Shisui," said Akemi.

"What happened to Shisui?" Y/n looked at Yuria who just gave her a look that said that she was also lost.

"Empress Seiko hasn't told you anything?" Hisa covered her mouth in a teasing manner.

"Now girls you must not do that, please excuse us." Lady Kirika bowed before leaving.

Princess Yuria looked at Y/n, "Y/n?"

But Y/n didn't spare her a glance as she ran towards the Palace of Supreme Harmony, _Shisui_ that was all Y/n could think about.

As the young princess ran through the palace, she saw people staring at her and whispering, "Please be safe," whispered Y/n.

Bursting through the door, not waiting for her arrival to be announced, "Mother!"

Everyone in the building turned to look at her, "Greetings to Crown Princess Y/n."

Y/n didn't acknowledge them, instead, she went straight towards her mother who seemed to be accompanied by the Twin Priestess. "Princess Y/n, what are you doing bursting in like that?"

"What happened to Shisui?"

Empress Seiko frowned "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me, is it true?"

Priestess Ulna stepped forward "The God's have decided to test you, you haven't been performing your duties as the Megami and so you are being punished."

"My duties?"

"You have not trained nor studied in over a year," explained Kira

"Why is Shisui being punished for everything that I have done?"

"He is your distraction," said Empress Seiko.

"My distraction?" Y/n couldn't believe what she was hearing "My distraction? Shisui is my salvation, he is my freedom, I love him,"

"You're five, you don't even know the definition of love."

"I have to go," Y/n began running towards the door.

"Stop acting out of impulse," said Seiko "The island has been stopped, no one is leaving or coming until the end."

"I'll find a way, Shisui always found a way to help me, know it's my turn to help him."

"If you leave," called Ulna "Everyone on this island will be punished, including your family."

Y/n stopped in her tracks.

"If you leave this island, I will revoke your title as Crown Princess and banish you from here," said Empress Seiko.

"Shisui is all I need,"

Before anyone could say anything else, Y/n was bolting through the palace and never stopping for anyone. "Stop her," called Seiko.

As the guards ran after Y/n, the young girl punched and kicked her way through the guards but they were Neverending. Just as she was running past the wall, it burst open, making her stop in her tracks. Soon a swarm of glowing butterflies appeared gestured for Y/n to follow, not thinking twice the girl ran towards the wall.

Disappearing behind her, it seemed like the palace was guiding and aiding her. Left, right, up, down, Y/n stopped trying to keep track of where she was going and instead focused on getting to Shisui. Turning left one more time, Y/n found herself on the edge of the palace a big cliff.

Y/n realized that she didn't know how to get to land since the first time she left she had been unconscious. The distance between land and the island seemed to stretch for miles, "Stop the crown princess!" shouted a voice behind her, the guards had manage do catch up to the princess.

"Y/n please come back."

"Your Highness please," it was Chima and Yuria.

The girl looked at her two closest allies, her only true company in the castle, Y/n felt herself being tempted to go back; what if Shisui was safe? What if the girls were saying that just to see the reaction she would have? Was this all to get her in trouble?

_"I'm sorry,"_

Y/n shook her head, he needed her. Without thinking Y/n jumped over the cliff and dove into the water, "Y/n!"

She didn't know how to swim but all she knew was that she was needed. As her clothes began weighing her down but all Y/n did was swinging her arms and legs without stopping, was this the way to swim? She didn't know.

As Y/n was sinking, she felt someone go under her and lifting her up. Coughing up water Y/n looked and saw that it was a [horse](https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.laughingplace.com%2Fw%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2019%2F11%2Ffrozen-2-nokk-water-horse-1.jpeg&f=1&nofb=1), a horse made out of water. The horse began to run on top of the water, its speed seemed unreal.

What should have taken at least a day took a few seconds, once they reached land, Y/n slid off the horse, looking at it she watched the creature disappear back into the water.

Not sparing the creature one last glance, Y/n rushed towards the village hidden in the leaves. "Crown Princess Y/n?" called the guard, Kotetsu Hagane, but the girl just ran past.

Her small footsteps leaving a trail, her soaking clothes weighing heavy on her fragile shoulders, ignoring all the stores that she got as she ran towards where her feet were taking her.

Bursting through the gate of the Uchiha residence. There in the center stood the people she was looking for: Itachi, Fugaku, as well as several other Uchiha members, including young Sasuke.

"Y/n?" Itachi looked surprised to see her there.

"Where is Shisui?"

"Why are you all wet?" Itachi pulled her into a hug"Sasuke bring her a blanket."

Sasuke nodded before running inside "Where is Shisui?"

"Your Highness, please warm-up." it was Fugaku.

"Where is Shisui?"

The group was interrupted by a meow, turning around Y/n saw two familiar cats, Chiffon was dragging the black cat, "Mochi?" Y/n ran and picked up the cat; it was cold and unmoving, Mochi was dead.

"Please tell me, where is Shisui."

Fugaku looked at the Uchiha next to him before sighing, "Please show the princess what we found."

"I've brought you a blanket," Sasukeave the blanket to his older brother.

Itachi wrapped the girl with the blanket not bothering to thank him Y/n asked what they found.

"Please understand that Empress Seiko ordered us to not inform you about Shisui. I hope you are not too upset," said Fugaku.

The Uchiha pulled out a necklace; Shisui'snecklace. "This was all we found. It seems like we won't be able to give him a proper burial." 

Y/n hesitantly took the necklace into her hand

_...the only way you could have it back is if I die._

Shisui's words echoed through Y/n's mind as she began to cry and scream as the world around her felt like it was ending before being engulfed by darkness. "SHISUI!"

🌑

🌸

🌑

_**Had I known that you were going to leave me so soon, I would have loved you harder.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed since I was in a hurry to finish it. I hope it isn't too bad, but with this chapter over it means that we are going to start on the real timeline with Naruto and the rest of the gang. I hope you're all safe and well, thank you for reading.


End file.
